


The Games We Play

by BenTheHopeless



Category: Original Work
Genre: Board Games, Body Modification, Breast Growth, Bunny Girl, Cunnilingus, Dick Growth, Enhanced Senses, F/F, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Gambling, Genderbending, Lactation, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, Milk, Morning After, Nipple Piercings, Nudity, Other, Porn With Plot, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Secrets, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Transformation, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Voyeurism, dick shrinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 46,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenTheHopeless/pseuds/BenTheHopeless
Summary: Games are fun, right?Kieran has a crush on Faye, but doesn't know how to get her attention. His friend introduces him to a strange game store, filled with games that aren't quite what they seem. Before long, both his and Faye's life will change forever
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter One: Try Your Luck

Kieran was always an awkward guy. He didn’t really have anything that made him stand out, but that just made it easier to get through life inconspicuously. However, he always knew that this lifestyle would be boring. Hell, he hasn’t even dated anyone yet. How does a 22 year old student not even have any dating experience?

Well, at least he was pretty good at being sociable. Ever since moving to his local student accommodation, he’d made plenty of friends and colleagues. Would he go so far as to say he was popular? Hell no. The thought of going out every night just didn’t settle with him. Maybe once a week, if he could make the effort. There was only one person who would be a different case to him - Faye.

Faye was a curious little case of a woman. 21 years old, and chugging along, studying classic literature at university and enjoying life. She had flowing brown hair down to her shoulders regularly tied up in a ponytail, and once you saw her brown eyes, you couldn’t say no to her. She wasn’t petite, but it was clear she looked after herself - she had a decent figure with curves and bumps in the right places, and enough assets to ensure enough guys had had fantasies about her in the middle of the night.

Kieran could easily remember the day they met - even if it was something he wished he could forget. He'd gone over to one of his friend's houses and while he was taking a shower, they went ahead and hid all his clothes around the house. Needless to say, she'd come over for a study session, and was not expecting to see a half-naked guy walking around looking for clothes.

Luckily, she saw the comedy in all of this. She laughed it off and even gave him a hand in finding them. They eventually got to talking afterwards (and after she had convinced his mates to apologise) and they were fast friends. He couldn't believe a random little prank would eventually lead to a friend. Only a friend though… for now.

Over a couple of weeks, Kieran had realised that something was off with the way he acted around Faye. He always found himself short of breath or struggling to find the right words, or during a moment of quiet he would just stare at her face and…

"Hello, earth to K?"

He didn't even know what it was about her face. He'd memorized all the little details about it; the little notch on the side of her right ear, the mole underneath her left eye that she was a bit self conscious about…

"Hey Ryan, get me something to hit him over the head with, he's daydreaming again!"

He didn't know what it was, but all he knew was he kept on wanting to know more and more about her. Maybe even lean in close and…

*bonk*

"Ow! What the hell?"

Kieran looked up to see his flatmate Ryan standing over him with a toy mallet in his hands. His other flatmate Alex was sitting opposite him, looking disappointed.

"Dude, we've already told you… if you keep on doing this, you're gonna get nowhere" 

Alex knew he could be frank with Kieran. They'd known each other for the better part of 4 years, ever since the end of school, and they'd built up a good amount of trust, even though they seemed like polar opposite people. Whereas Kieran seemed completely average and boring, Alex was built like some kind of sport god. He had broad shoulders and powerful arms that could crush a can of Cola no problem. 6 foot 5 of pure Adonis body and a smacked-in-the-face scowl on his face. Despite the scowl, all his friends knew he was an innocent soul, and wouldn't hurt a fly if he had the option. Hell, when he accidentally hurt a fellow athlete, he went to visit him every 3 days to check on him, and even offered to pay any medical bills.

In comparison, Ryan was nowhere near a god, unless there was a god of computing somewhere out there. He wasn't exactly good looking, and he could stand to lose a few pounds and stop eating as much sugar. His scruffy blonde hair could do with a wash and a trim, and his hoodie had a couple of stains on it from somewhere. However, he was the smartest guy in the room and was more than happy to speak his mind, for better or worse. His look and attitude hadn’t won him many friends, but outside the calculating exterior was a friendly guy who was probably a bit too insecure for his own good.

Kieran sighed. “I know man… I just don't know what’s going on in my head. I can’t think straight whenever Faye’s around.”

“Maybe you should just confront the obvious truth” Alex said, looking straight at Kieran. “You’re in love, dude”

“L-l-l-l-love?”

“Dude, don’t stutter like that. It makes you sound like a cartoon.”

“I know, but… me? Do I even stand a chance with someone like her?”

Ryan had to step in and flick Kieran’s forehead, sending a twinge of pain through him.

“Trust me, anyone can have a chance with anyone, it’s just a matter of trial and error.”

“Yeah, says you, how long you been with that Jakob guy now? 7 months?”

“It’s 11, thank you very much, and we’re very happy together”

Kieran sighed. He realised that maybe Ryan was right. Maybe he did stand a chance.

“So… how the hell do i do this?”

Alex chirped up “Well, the best way is to take it slow. Maybe try inviting her over for something and talk to her and see what she says”

“Yeah, but what the hell am I gonna do? Some sort of, I dunno, board game night with her or something?”

Ryan’s ears pricked up at the mention of board games.

“Actually, I have the perfect idea…”

\----------------------------

“You sure about this?”

The three guys stood in awe of the bizarre shop in front of them. There were all sorts of weird contraptions in the window: deck shufflers, some sort of metal ball contraption and more board game boxes than any of them knew what to do with.

Ryan gave them a nudge “C’mon guys, I’ve been here before. I’m pretty sure they’ve got something that’ll be able to help you out in some way.”

Alex and Kieran looked at him skeptically, but decided to take the plunge and step in.

The door chimed as they stepped in. It certainly had a distinct air about it, and despite the style of the store, it was remarkably clean. They heard a voice call out from the back of the shop

“Bear with me a moment, I’m just cleaning one of the boards! Damn kids, wish they weren’t as messy…”

A distinguished man walked out. He looked on the older side and was clearly balding, but the white hair and glasses around his neck on a small silver chain gave him an almost grandfatherly look, even if his dress sense didn’t say that; he wore what seemed to be a simple blue flannel jacket over a dark blue t-shirt and sensible jeans, not looking too far out of place of the guy’s dress sense.

“Ah, Ryan my boy! So good to see you again!”

The man immediately went over to Ryan and shook his hand feverishly.

“Mr Cain, pleasure to see you again as well. I hope I didn’t leave the game I gave back to you last time in too bad a state.”

“Nonsense lad, nothing a good cloth can’t fix.” Mr Cain finally looked at the other guys, just standing there, waiting their turn to talk “Ah, you must be Ryan’s friends. Please, call me Cain, Mr Cain, whatever you feel comfortable”

Alex immediately extended his hand “ Pleasure to meet you as well Mr Cain, I’m Alex. I hope we’re not intruding…”

Kieran gave Mr Cain a short wave “ Nice to meet you as well, I’m Kieran.”

Mr Cain immediately faced Kieran and leaned in very close “Ah, you’re the lad who needs a game to help woo a woman in your life, eh?”

“Y-yeah… something like that”

Mr Cain went over to his desk and pulled out a large old book that showed a lot of wear and tear. Kieran was able to grasp a glimpse of the chapter that Cain turned to and started to think to himself.

_“Romance help… Wait, there’s a whole set of board games that can help with romance? What is this shop?”_

“Ah, here we go. Something for the nervous souls among us. Maybe a game of gambling will help.”

With that, Cain took a game from his shelf and presented it in front of the guys. It was a colourful box, with the title **“Take A Chance”** embezzled in large gold font in the centre of the front.

“So, I’ll lend you this game for as long as you like-”

“Wait, lend?” Kieran seemed confused. Surely you buy games at a game shop, right?

“Normally you would, but I run a special type of shop. I’ll be expecting the game back when you’re done with it, it’s all part of the deal! Just… please try to keep the game clean. It’s a pain having to wash every board once people are done with it…”

_“Clean the boards? This is a bizarre shop...”_ Kieran shook his head and took the box from Cain. 

“Thanks, I’ll bring it back when I’m done”

“Oh, and one more thing lad… Do be careful. Follow the rules of the game, or bad things might start happening”

Kieran seemed shocked at what Cain said. He thought he even saw his eyes flash a different colour for some reason, but thought nothing of it. After exchanging pleasantries one more time, 

the guys left the shop, leaving Cain all alone again.

“Ah, to be young… I wonder just why Ryan brought him here. He knows what this shop is and what these games do. Maybe he’s just giving his friend a nudge.” Cain shrugged and then went back to his cleaning duties. Had to make sure that the boards didn’t have any residue stains on them from the fun to be had…

\-----------------------

  
  


Kieran was pacing back and forth in his room. Faye had agreed to meet him in his room for the evening for a meal-and-game night and the guys had helped him get ready for the night, even agreeing to stay out of the house (with a small payment, of course). He decided to head back over to his mirror and check how he looked.

The green shirt was a bit oversized for him, for certain. Problems like that arise when borrowing clothes from friends with a different body size than you. Still, with a bit of rolling up the sleeves and a tuck-in of the shirt to his jeans here and there, and he looked very presentable. He’d had a shave and washed his scruffy brown hair - he’d even gone the full nine yards and got a haircut before this, determined to try and make an impression. His jeans had a tear around the knee, but it looked pretty trendy all things considered.

*knock knock*

He was brought back to reality by the knocking at his door. It was showtime. No more nerves. He went over to open the door, but was stunned at what he saw. Faye had also clearly made an effort as well. Her long brown hair was flowing down to her shoulders, framing her face beautifully. She didn’t have much makeup on, but enough to hide some of the things she didn’t like. She had a light grey cardigan over her shoulders and arms, partially covering a red dress that didn’t hug her figure, but didn’t leave an absurd amount to the imagination either. Grey knee-high socks covered her legs, leading down to sensible black shoes.

Kieran was taken aback. “Wow Faye, you look…”

“Amazing? Stunning? Beautiful?” She teased him, leaning forward slightly and cocking an eyebrow.

“You look so much better than I imagined. Wait, that came out wrong…” Kieran found himself stumbling over words. He couldn’t find the right words to describe how he felt in the moment. 

*giggle* “Hehe, it’s fine, I know you get a bit flustered at times. Say, where’s the food you mentioned? I’m starving”

“Ah, yeah, I was wondering what you wanted? I can cook something, or we can order in or…”

“I’m fine with whatever”

The night had been going pretty well. They decided to order some pizza, and that had arrived without a hitch, bar the mandatory expected delays - those delivery services were always unreliable. Kieran realised that it was time to crack open the game

_“Well… here we go”_

“So… I got this new game specifically for today-”

“Oh yeah!” Faye shouted out. She also had a little bit of alcohol to drink during the meal, and was seemingly starting to get a little tipsy. “I heard that from the other guys, it’s a gambling game, right? Okie then, let’s get to it!”

Together, they got the game out and set it up. The game seemed simple at first - it was almost in the style of Monopoly, with the objective being to gain as much money as you can as you go around the board, stopping at certain spots to try and gamble on stuff with certain odds to either boost your money or gain certain advantages, with the punishment for losing being losing money or something else happening.

The game started completely normally. Kieran seemed to be having pretty good luck at the game, whereas Faye wasn’t doing bad per se, but she was falling really behind.

“My go next” she said, a little frustrated but still having fun. “Let’s see, a 6 lands me… on this space! Hm… It says I need to draw a “special gamble” card. Hm, wonder what’s so special about them…” She drew one of the glittery cards and read it out loud

** GRAND GAMBLE: Bet $60 on a double dice roll! Predict higher or lower than 8. If correct, earn $200! If wrong, lose $60 or draw a penalty **

“Hm” she sighed to herself “I don’t feel safe, I only have $80, but where’s the fun in backing down?”

She put the money into the middle of the board and blew onto the dice “C’mon, mommy needs 

some luck. Go… HIGHER!” She shouted as she rolled the dice.

The dice bounced around and around, until eventually settling and revealing a 2 and a 4.

“Aw man… that’s only a 6. Guess I lose” She sighed, disappointed

“Hey” Kieran spoke up “Don’t let it get you down, that’s the fun of the gamble, isn’t it? Anyway, you now need to chose to lose the money or take a special punishment”

“You’re right, I do need to choose. I think, to try and still win, I’m gonna take the special punishment” Faye closed her eyes and picked up the red card, just hoping for the best…

** PUNISHMENT: BUNNY FUN. Hope you have a cardigan and a big umbrella! **

“Um… what? I don’t get it…” Faye said, clearly confused at what the card meant, but Kieran clearly could see what it meant before his very eyes…

The first thing he noticed was the way her dress looked. It seemed to be shifting before his very eyes, the sleeves slowly folding up and the skirt riding up to the point he could see her black panties, making him blush. What he wasn’t expecting was to see the sides of her dress coming together at her crotch as the top of the dress shifted to be an open-cup style... 

_“Wait, why is her dress turning into a leotard?”_

The changes didn’t stop there. The red sparkly leotard was eventually joined by her grey socks darkening and extending up her legs, eventually turning into a pair of tights. Her shoes had the least amount of change, with the heels extending slightly, giving her a slight height boost.

The strangest change was on her head though. It looked like something was poking out of her hair, and before long, he could see it more clearly. A set of bunny ears were coming out of her head! The fur on the back of them was the same colour as her hair, and they were twitching very realistically. Faye seemed none the wiser to any of these changes, so Kieran decided to chirp up.  
  


“Hey Faye… what’s happened to your clothes?”

“OW! Don’t shout at me… wait, what happened? When did my clothes change?”

Both of them were now very confused. Faye was confused about the whole ordeal, but Kieran had only spoken in his normal inside voice, so why did she think it was so loud? She turned to face the mirror in his room, taking in the changes to her appearance.

“Oh god, oh no, what the hell? How did this happen? Was it that card? How? Why?” Faye was bombarding questions at Kieran, trying to get answers that neither of them knew. Kieran then noticed that the back of the leotard was open, showing that her bra (if she was wearing one to begin with) had disappeared, and she now had a little brown bunny tail sticking out above her butt. She turned straight back to face Kieran, almost in tears

“Kieran, I’m scared now… is this gonna last forever?”

“I don’t know,” Kieran said, trying to find the rules to the game. “Ah, let’s look at the rules”

Kieran looked through the rules sheet as quickly as he could, trying to find any trace of help with what was happening, but nothing popped up. Suddenly, he noticed a weird piece of paper on the inside of the box the game came in. He frantically opened it, trying to find any scrap of info.

_“To whoever is reading this, be wary. The punishments are very real and will last until the end of the game. The game knows if you try to end it early, so play it out until the end, no matter how hard it seems. Also, don’t get too sidetracked with what happens to whoever the unlucky player is! P.S. Try and have fun while you’re at it.”_

Kieran looked at the sheet in disbelief. The game said it roughly took 25 turns to complete, and they were only on turn 6, which took them almost half an hour. Quickly doing the maths…

“Oh god no” he said, realizing how long she would have to endure

Faye looked at him, seemingly a bit calmer now “Hey… can i sit next to you while we play? Your presence is making me feel a bit more comfortable.”

She immediately made a move, stumbling a little bit before sitting down right next to him and immediately grabbing his left arm and clinging to it.

“U-um, okay” he said, voice wavering a little bit “Is everything, um, okay?”

“Y-yeah” She mumbled back “I’m a bit scared, but I know you’ll help get me through this, right?”

He looked into her eyes. They were shimmering from the tears she was holding back, but he could see that she trusted him right now and needed his support.

“Okay” he said, his heart beating out of his chest. “Let’s finish this game.”

  
  


The next few turns passed by quickly for them. Nothing much changed, except for Kieran continuing to get lucky and Faye continuing to not be nearly as lucky, but somehow getting along. Before long though, another disaster struck when Faye landed on another Grand Gamble space.

“Oh no, not another one. I’m scared” Faye was shaking a little bit, clearly nervous of what was about to happen.

“Don’t worry” Kieran tried to reassure her “I’m sure it won’t be nearly as bad as last time, right?”

“I wish I was as confident as you” Faye sighed as she picked up a card and looked from behind her fingers

** GRAND GAMBLE: Call heads or tails, then flip a coin 3 times. If the face you called shows up less than the other, you win $300! Lose, and either pay $100 or take a penalty. **

“I only have $90, so I’ll have to take the penalty if I lose…” Faye shivered, wondering what the punishment could be.

“Hey, you’ve got a 50/50 chance of winning, you may as well take it. If you win, you’ll catch up to me!” Kieran said heartily. Faye looked at him, trying to put on a brave face.

“You’re right, let’s do this! I choose… heads.”

They took the coin the game provided and flicked it into the air like a gambler. The coin hit the carpet flat, tails side up.

“Awesome, one more like that and you win!” Kieran said heartily. Faye smiled, but was worried. With the way the game played out so far and knowing her luck…They flipped the coin again, this time jumping a bit once it hit the floor, landing heads side up.

“It’s all down to a 50/50 now” Kieran said, trying to stay positive. Faye just prepared to draw a penalty card, resigning to her fate.

Kieran threw the coin in the air one last time. This time, the coin landed flat immediately, heads side up. Before he could try and comfort her, Faye drew a punishment card, hoping for something small

** PUNISHMENT: A funny buzzing feeling in your chest is bound to feel good eventually! **

She was confused. A buzzing feeling? Why would she be feeling a buzzing feeling in her chest? 

Was she gonna have a heart attack or something? Or maybe…

“What does the punishment say?” Kieran asked. Suddenly, Faye’s cheeks flushed red as a small buzzing sound started up in the room.

“G-give me a sec” Faye stuttered as she ran to the corner of the room, seemingly investigating her chest for some reason Kieran couldn’t figure out

“Okay… promise me you won’t f-freak out when I turn aro-ound?” Faye was talking with a slight stutter, almost as if something was shaking her up.

“Faye, I promise that I won’t laugh,” Kieran said, fearing the worst.

Faye slowly turned around from the corner. She had pulled her breasts out of the leotard, revealing her perky B-cups to Kieran. She would’ve also showed off that one of her nipples had a small metal bar through it, if there wasn’t a bullet vibrator taped over each of her nips.

Kieran couldn’t believe what was happening. “Oh, th-that’s what’s-s happening. Why is everything so, so, sexual?”

“I don’t know!” Faye shouted, scaring herself with her sensitive new ears. “I just want this over with” A steady blush formed on her face, as she realised the predicament she was in.

“Don’t worry, you… no, we will get through this” Kieran said, reaching out to her, wanting to help her. After a moment of hesitation, she grabbed his hand and sat back down, preparing to continue the game.

  
  


The next few turns were torture for the both of them. In terms of the game, things were progressing and their luck was improving. Well, Faye’s was, anyway. She actually had some money to her name, but that was the least of her problems right now. The problem was still the pink little bullets taped onto her chest. She was trying to deny it, but it now started to feel good, and it was sending little pulses down her body to her pussy. She felt herself slowly dampening, but she was trying to hide it as best as she could.

"Hey Faye, is everything ok?" Kieran decided it was time to speak up, he was worried about Faye's wellbeing at this point. The last thing he wanted was for her to be scared or hurt by any of this.

However, she responded a bit too eagerly "Y-yeah, everything is… fine." She had to take a breath in the middle of her sentence. This pleasure was addictive, and the embarrassment only added to it.

Before long, Faye had to draw another gamble card. However, she looked dejected after drawing it.

** SUPER BAD LUCK: Oh dear! Draw a penalty card! **

Faye sighed at this point. She just wanted all of it to be over, but she had to put up with another punishment. _"Well, if it's anything like the last one, maybe this'll be fun"_ she thought to herself.

**PENALTY: A warm and full feeling inside…**

_"Oh no"_ Faye immediately went into panic mode. A feeling inside? Given the nature of the game, that could only mean one thing.

She suddenly tensed up as she held her hand over her delicates, feeling something inside her pussy and ass. Something was filling her up in all the right ways and she had to fight the urge to just strip and pleasure herself. Transforming into a bunny girl had also seemingly increased her sensitivity - she was already much closer to her peak than she realised, though the nipple stimulation didn’t help.

"What does the punishment say?" Kieran tried to lean over and get a better look at the card, but Faye quickly hid the card.

"I-it said that my-my body was, ah, gonna be mo-oooh-ore sensitive." She struggled to get through the sentence. This was pleasure beyond what she had known at this point. Even her weekly masturbation sessions hadn't been this good. She realised she needed to end this soon, she didn't want him to see her cum "Let's just ke-eeeep on going, we can make it, ah, to the end."

Kieran was hesitant and suspicious, but decided to let it pass for now, knowing she was clearly struggling. Besides, they were getting close to the end and the quicker the game was over, the quicker things would be over with and Faye would get back to normal.

  
  


Faye was really trying to keep it together as the game got even closer to the end. The pleasure radiating from her core was immense, and it took a lot of focus to try and not squeeze down and let her carnal desires run wild. She'd not even noticed how sensitive her nipples were now, barely being able to feel them after the little bullets had been going for so long.

"C'mon," Kieran grunted, "One more turn and I win!"

"G-great," Faye sighed. It had been a fun night, and Kieran had helped her so much, but she was glad that it was almost over. However, the game had other ideas - she landed on one last gamble spot. She drew the card quickly, wanting to get it over with before the game was over.

** SUPER GAMBLE: Bet all your money on a high/low! Deal one card from the deck, then call if the next card will have a higher or lower number (J,Q,K treated as 11, Ace counted as 0). Call it right twice and double your money! Call it wrong and take a punishment. **

Faye decided to take the gamble in her stride, dealing out the first card.

"Wait, a 4… maybe I can finally win one?" Faye was desperate now. She knew there weren't any other holes to fill (apart from her mouth), but she was so scared of what another punishment could do to her. Nonetheless, she made her shot. "LOWER PLEASE!"

She dealt another card. A 3.

"YES! FINALLY!" Faye came slightly as she shouted out with glee. She could finally get out of this mess and win a bet! "C'MON, LOWER ONE MORE TIME!"

"Faye, wai-"

Kieran tried to stop her, but he was too late. The pleasure from the other punishments and the joy of winning had clouded her judgement and she made her call. She flipped over the top card of the deck.

She drew an 8.

Suddenly, the world came crashing down to her. She had a shocked look on her face, and Kieran went in to comfort her. "Faye, listen-"

"Don't." Faye was on the verge of tears, but she was holding it together somehow. "I messed up there, I deserve the punishment card this time." She looked at Kieran, who was looking back at her. He took her hand and spoke to her softly.

"Let's draw this last one together. You've been so brave today, please, just lean on me this one time."

Faye couldn't hold the tears in anymore. A couple of tears dropped down her cheeks, but she quickly wiped them away and grinned at Kieran. "Y'know, despite all of this… I've had fun tonight"

They were both smiling, holding hands, and for the first time that night, they both felt that twang of true love. They drew the punishment card together.

** PUNISHMENT: Hope you've had fun this game! Now let all your pleasure out, and make sure to share with your partner… **

The card seemed confusing at first. Share the pleasure? Let it all out? What was it getting at?

  
  


"Um, Kieran…" Faye said sneakily, finally getting his attention. He turned his head, and was shocked at what he saw.

Faye had stripped off the red leotard that had covered her body, revealing her slim body and toned stomach. She had a tattoo on her lower stomach, akin to some weird comic he once saw about "womb branding" or something. Her pubic hair was neatly trimmed in a small heart shape, and was just the right length to be visible and cute, but to not get in the way. She had also tore a hole in the tights that had appeared on her and pulled her panties to the side, revealing her puffy lower lips, clit just poking out from the top.

"I need to tell the truth… the last card put some toys in me, and they made me wet and wanting. Do you want to, maybe, come over here and help me?" Faye wasn't speaking like she had been that evening. She almost seemed possessed, as if something was controlling her and making her more seductive. Kieran was scared, but he couldn't deny - something about this was… alluring.

She spread her labia as wide as she could with her ring and index finger, showing off the tight pink hole at the base and the pink insides. She slowly teased her middle finger over her entrance before sliding just the tip in. She threw her head back on absolute bliss "Oh fuck yeah, that's so good…" She steadily just teased the tip of her finger, and Kieran found himself magnetized towards her, inching closer. Eventually, the two of them were face to face, Faye how, wet and panting and Kieran clearly nervous, with a tent in his trousers and a blush on his cheeks.

"Y-you sure you want me?" Kieran stuttered out. He was nervous, he was probably gonna have his first time right here, with the girl of his dreams. He would have to thank Cain when he took the board back. He leaned in, closer and closer to Faye's face, entranced.

Faye leaned in closer as well, her eyes lidded and her lips slightly parted.

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

Finally, the two of them kissed. It was a sloppy kiss, with both of them having barely any experience with kissing someone else in this scenario. They constantly found themselves trying to move, avoiding hitting each other’s nose and trying to find a comfortable angle. However, it was innocent and pure. It was passionate and full of emotion. It was everything they wanted and more.

They finally broke apart when Faye took her hand away from her pleasure point and ran it along the peak in his trousers, making him buck his hips and moan. Faye continued to make moves on Kieran, pushing him down and tugging on the belt on his trousers, eventually getting them down and revealing his plain grey boxers, clearly tented up and with a slight dark spot at the peak, clearly where some pre had leaked out of him.

She looked at the damp spot on his boxers and licked her lips. She really wanted him right now but first, she thought she could have a bit of fun with this. She grabbed the band of the boxers and slowly pulled down, eventually letting his dick bounce out. It wasn’t anything special in terms of size, but in her eyes, it didn’t matter. It wasn’t the dick she wanted, it was him. Licking her lips, she sprang forward, sliding his dick into her mouth.

Faye was nervous. She was a virgin herself, only having one previous relationship (if you call some stupid fling when you were 14 a relationsip), but something seemed to be guiding her, and this was something that she wanted. For some reason, the dick had a slight salty tang in her mouth, but it made her want it even more. She felt her hips sway back and forth, as if trying to court her mate. Needless to say, that wasn’t necessary.

Kieran was caught up in the moment as well. He couldn’t believe the feeling resonating from his meatstick, it was so different from his “alone time” but it felt so much better as well. Noticing his partner’s hips swaying, he reached over, grabbing her pert rump and palming the cheeks gently. This elicited a moan from Faye, who started to shuffle around, never letting the dick leave her mouth, eventually pushing him down and maneuvering into a 69 position.

Faye was getting more and more into it as the moments passed. She kept on swaying her hips past Kieran’s face, his eyes entranced by her hips and the needy pussy before him. Before long, he took a long lap at her folds, making her shudder and moan with want. He had a distinct taste on his tongue - tangy, but something he wanted to keep on tasting.

“Oh god yes, that felt so good… Keep going plea-aaaah yeah” Faye found her pleading for more cut off by more laps at her cunny, so she decided to double down on the blowjob she was providing, reaching down and fondling his grape-sized balls while she was at it.

The room had a musk about it. The musk of two lovers finally embracing and making love like they never had. The only noises were the grunts and moans that came from both of them as the pleasure kept on increasing. Kieran was lapping at the folds and eventually reached down to knead his partner’s breasts, helping her along the way. Meanwhile, Faye was trying to get as much out of sucking dick as she could, enjoying the taste, but craving something more. She liked the feeling of the tongue teasing her lips and her wanting hole occasionally, but she needed something more now. She climbed off of him, finally letting his dick feel the cool air after minutes of being engulfed in her mouth and she fully stripped, no longer wearing anything but a smile.

“Come on, don’t keep me waiting,” she teased, rubbing her puffy red lips, enticing him to come forward. “I think it’s time we went all the way.”

Kieran couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He leapt forward, clashing his lips with hers, the kisses feeling like heaven to them. He looked deep into Faye’s eyes, and he realised that he still had three words to say to her.

“Faye… I love you.”

*giggle* “I know… I love you too”

With that, the two of them locked lips as he pushed forward and penetrated her for the first time. She threw her head back in sheer pleasure from the feeling of being filed, whereas he grunted, feeling the vice grip on his cock send shockwaves of pleasure up his spine. He looked down and saw a small trickle of blood, immediately looking back at her face for any sort of discomfort, but none could be seen, just a light blush and parted lips. They shared one last loving look at each other as she kissed him on the nose before he started moving.

  
  
  


From there, their carnal desires took over. All they could do was move, moan, and feel pleasure. He just moved his hips back and forth, pulling out for her until just a part of his head was left and then pushing back in, filling her up to the brim, nudging against her cervix. He was in absolute heaven, as was she. She loved the feeling of being filled beyond what she knew, and she could feel every ridge of him as her insides coiled and shifted to perfectly accommodate him. Every time he nudged against the furthest point, she squeaked slightly, and felt a new surge of pleasure run up her spine and drip out of her, creating a wet spot on the top of her thigh that she couldn’t care less about.

After a while, Faye could tell she was close. She didn’t know how close Kieran was, but she couldn’t hold it back much longer, she could feel the telltale signs of her orgasm. It started with her legs locking up, ending up crossed behind his back with her toes curled. Next, her arms wrapped around his back, nails lightly scratching his skin as her fingers locked into a curled position. Following that, her breaths shortened and her moans went a pitch higher. The moans got closer and closer together as the feelings couldn’t be held back anymore.

“Ohmigod, yes, please, yes yes yes fuckfuckfuck-”

She tightened her limbs around Kieran as she came, her pussy compressing his dick, trying to milk it for anything it would give her. Luckily, Kieran had also been on edge, and seeing her cum had pushed him over the edge as well. He shot his seed straight into her womb, filling her up with the hot pearly liquid, which made it feel even better for her.

Both of them came down from their climactic high as they just laid there. They looked at each other and couldn’t help but giggle like schoolgirls. Neither of them would’ve thought that their day would end up like this. A few kisses and touches in the right place later, and neither of them would’ve seen themselves going for round 2 so soon either.

  
  


A couple of hours had passed since they started the penultimate turn of the game. Then again, the game didn’t matter anymore. All that mattered were their bodies and the feelings they could produce from using them. All these new sensations were so amazing and they just couldn’t help themselves anymore.

Of course, the first few times, they’d just kept it pretty vanilla. They tried all the positions they wanted - doggystyle, cowgirl, spooning, whatever came to them in the moments between. Both of them immediately found a favorite - Faye enjoyed cowgirl for the sense of control it gave her, even if she did have an urge to just let him have his way with her, whereas Kieran preferred spooning for the sense of comfort and being able to be close to her. Each time he came inside her, filling her up to the point where a mix of both their cum was dripping out of her and running down one of her legs.

While in the midst of doing the deed, Kieran had experimented and stuck a finger into Faye’s butt, which made her moan and tighten up just a little bit more. After a few attempts, he finally tried anal with her. She may not have thought of it at first, but she ended up enjoying it a lot more than she realised, especially when he came in her butt, making her feel even more slutty.

They both tired out after a while, with him just collapsing down on the floor while she fell to her knees, ending up hovering over his mouth.

He loved eating her out. Even if he could taste himself, something about her taste just spurred him on. She loved the feeling of the tongue just tickling all sorts of odd spaces and she slowly shuffled to give him better access, eventually falling down and fondling him with her hands again. She loved how he was just big enough for her to not be able to fully grasp him with just one hand, leaving the head peeking out. After some toying, they came simultaneously again, her hand being covered in his seed.

She ended up on top of him again, making out sloppily as she teased him between her thighs. His rod was just enough to tease her lower lips, as well as gather the copious juices now streaked down her thighs. She rolled off of him, rubbing him with her feet. It gave her a sense of power that sent a thrill down her spine, using one hand to prop herself up as the other slid down to her puffy lips. She nearly came as he splurged over her toes. She had streaks of him coating her body; she didn’t want it any other way.

Eventually, exhaustion started to truly catch up with them, as he sat on his bed and she knelt in front of him, spurring on his arousal by giving him a titjob. She may have not been particularly gifted in the chest department, but her pert pink nips rubbing against him while she licked the crown of his dick certainly kept him going for another couple of spurts, giving her face a new layer of coating over the makeup.

  
  


In the end, they went at it for a couple of hours total. By the end, they were both sweaty messes, curled up with each other on the floor. Not moving, not thinking, just staring into each other’s eyes lovingly. They had spent all of their pent up lust for now, and they just needed rest and comfort. Luckily, the embrace of each other provided that in spades. They dozed off that evening, completely forgetting about the game they left unfinished.

\--------------

The following morning, Kieran woke up to an unfamiliar sight. Faye was still sound asleep in front of him, her bunny ears twitching as she slept. Maybe she was dreaming of something nice? Either way, he realised that she couldn’t live with bunny ears forever. Quietly and stealthily, he got up and went over to the board game to take his last turn.

After no more than a minute of fussing over the game, he had finished it up, having finally won. He quickly gathered everything up and packed it all back into the box. Quickly glancing back, he noticed the ears were gone from her head. _“Thank goodness, it’s over now”_ he thought to himself, relieved that the whole ordeal was over with now. However, he now had even more questions.

Why did the game do that to her? 

Why only her? 

What was that game, anyway?

He decided to deal with that later. Right now, Faye was stirring in his bed, clearly just waking up. He chucked on some clothes from his wardrobe and wandered over to her, as she was rubbing her eyes and finally coming to some sort of clarity.

“Hey there sleepyhead… not a morning person either, eh?” He grinned at her like a cheshire cat. She couldn’t help but smile in response.

“Not really, until I’ve had my morning coffee anyway” she replied sleepily. “Hey, I noticed I’m back to normal, is it over?”

“Yeah, I think” Kieran was really hoping there wasn’t any sort of extra term on what happened with the game. Everything seemed normal for now. “I’m really sorry for what happened, I didn’t know that the game-”

“Don’t worry.” She smiled at him dreamily. “To tell the truth, it was really hot. I was wondering… did you have any other games like that? If you did, I might be up or another game night...”

“U-um, not right now, but I can get some more if you’re interested?” Kieran was interested now. She was up for more games? Maybe he should pay Cain another visit…

“Wait, my clothes didn’t come back… um, can I borrow something to wear for now?”

\-----------

Cain was enjoying his Saturday afternoon. His little store wasn’t busy at all, but he got by. Everyone always asked “how do you run a store like this without making anyone pay?”

Well, he had an answer; even he didn’t know. All he knew was as long as his supplier kept giving him the games, the games kept moving around and people came back to him, he was happy.

A bell ring as the door opened caught his attention. It was time for business.

“Hello there, what can I help you with today-” 

Cain’s usual cheery smile was immediately replaced with a frown as a familiar face walked through the door.

“I told you not to come back in here, not after what happened last time.”

“I know, but I need to ask a favor. I need you to look after this game for me.”

The mysterious figure placed a box on Cain’s desk, black as night. Cain dare not look inside, not wanting to know what was in there.

“Why me?”

“Simple. I keep an eye on all the visitors you’ve had and I’ve taken interest in one of them. This game is gonna play a big role in their future and I need you to keep it safe until they ask for it.”

“And why should I trust you this time?”

The figure smirked as they placed their hand on his desk, revealing a tattoo on their right hand.

“Because they might be our ticket out of this.”


	2. Chapter Two: Change It Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After playing a peculiar game, Kieran has landed himself his dream girlfriend! However, his curiosity gets the best of him, and he decides to head back to the game store to get a new game, with no idea what’s in store this time…

“So, what are you kids here for this time?”

Cain was dusting off some of his shelves while talking to Kieran and Ryan. It had been 2 weeks since Kieran had first come into the shop, and it had taken a lot of courage to come back in. While things had gone smooth with Faye since that night, neither of them had talked about the game since, let alone played it. However, the game needed to go back sooner or later.

“We’re just here to return the game” Kieran said swiftly, clearly trying to get it over with. 

However, Cain just chuckled.

“Of course! How did the game night go? Did you enjoy the game?”

“Y-you could say that…” Kieran mumbled, blushing. Did Cain know what these games did? If so, how did he get these games? He couldn’t focus on that, not now. He just needed to give the game back and get it over with.

“Oh ho lad, no need to be bashful, we’re all gents here.” Cain acted surprisingly laddish for someone of his stature. “Anyway, I have a little present for you. Call it a thank you for not making me clean the board.” Taking the old game, he passed a rectangular box to Kieran, who tried to refuse it as politely as he could.

“N-no thank you Mr Cain, I think I’ve had enough games for a while-”

“Please lad” Cain said in a much deeper tone. “I insist on this one. If you’re not happy, you can bring it back whenever you like, but take it home and give it a try.”

Kieran felt intimidated suddenly, but he couldn’t bring himself to argue anymore. With a sigh, he took a glance at the box. It was a dark blue box with a small white box on the front displaying the name of the game:  _ Change It Up _ .

He looked over at Ryan, who just seemed to be looking at the game blankly. “Ah, that one. Not a bad idea for a second game, just be careful and read the rules properly.”

“Remind me why I brought you with me again?”

“If I remember correctly, YOU were the one who wanted me to accompany you. Besides, I had something to discuss with Mr Cain. In private.”

If there was one thing he was good for, it was reading when he wasn’t wanted. With a sigh, he headed out the door and back home. He didn’t know how he was gonna bring up this new game, but he just hoped it wasn’t as radical as the previous one.

Cain turned to look at Ryan, looking a lot more stern. “So, what are you here for this time?”

Ryan walked over to a large shelf, pulling off a box adorned with gold highlights. “You know why I’m here. I need to ask if my sister’s talked to you lately.”

Cain’s brow immediately furrowed. “She visited the other day. Apparently, your friends might be able to help her-”

“You keep them out of this.” Ryan’s tone was serious, and he had a dark look in his eyes. “I know what she does, what this place can do to people and I don’t want them to get tangled in all this.”

“I’m sorry dear boy, but they’re already part of it.”

Ryan stormed over to Cain, raising a hand as if to hit him, holding his breath. He held it there for a few seconds before letting out a heavy sigh and dropping his hand.

“...I’ll make sure she comes to drop the game next time. Make sure my sister is here. She deserves a chance to leave while she still can.”

Cain just slowly nodded with his eyes closed. As Ryan left the store, he let out a heavy sigh.

“Oh boy, looks like I’ve got some phone calls to make…”

  
  


\---------------------

Kieran arrived back at his house quite quickly, noting that Alex’s car wasn’t in the drive. Thankfully, he had already given Faye his spare key, so he hoped she was already inside. After letting himself in, he noticed her shoes by the front door, confirming she had already arrived. He headed up the stairs and headed straight into his room, noting the door was open a crack and the light was on-

“So what’s the game this time?” Faye was kicking her legs up while lying on Kieran’s bed. She had a much more casual look this time. An oversized jumper hid some jean shorts and a frilly yellow tube top, while the rest of her seemed to meet what was her average look; long brown hair up in a ponytail and grey knee-high socks. She forwent wearing a bra, knowing she didn’t have much from Kieran should anything happen by chance.

“W-wait, how did you know I had a game? Also, how about saying hello to me first?”

Faye sighed as she jumped up from the bed and gave him a peck on the cheek. “Hey, welcome home. Anyway, this game, what’s it called?”

“Change It Up. Sounds pretty dull, but who knows after last time. I just hope it isn’t nearly as crazy as the other one...” 

“Well, we won’t know unless we try, right? Let’s get it set up and have some fun!”

It took them quite a while to get things set up for this game. The game seemed simple but it took a while to get set up - it was almost like Operation, but with a weird extra body diagram for each player. You had to take turns to try and pull out pieces from the body which were colour coded. If you pulled out the piece, you could take a token and place it on your opponent’s body. Both of them assumed these counters would somehow do something to the other, as per the previous game. They also both had to wear wristbands, although Faye had to stop Kieran placing the wrong one on as another note in the game said  _ “putting on the wrong wristband might cause irreversible changes.” _

Eventually, the two of them started playing the game. Faye was concentrating intensely, not wanting to be the one to get all the modifications this time. However, her attempts to concentrate were put off when Kieran burst into laughter at her focused face, making her goof up. On the other hand, Kieran succeeded first try, pulling out a red item.

“Hm, guess that means I take a red token then.Tough luck Faye, let’s see what this game does…”

Kieran took one of the red tokens. It had “PRODUCE” written on it, which he questioned. 

_ “Produce? What does that mean? Does that mean she’s gonna start making something?” _

“Soooo, what did you choose? More importantly, where you gonna put that on me?” Faye said seductively.

Kieran decided to play it safe and just put the token on the chest of Faye’s character for now, thinking nothing of it. However, Faye immediately felt the effects of this game. Her breasts suddenly felt like they were firming up, and they felt a bit heavier, almost as if filling up with something-

_ “Wait, why are they feeling full? And why do my nips feel a bit damp? Wait…”  _ The reality of the situation started to dawn on her as she felt her strappy shirt get damp. The token had said “PRODUCE” and he put it on her chest, so her chest was producing more than normal. She couldn’t tell if she thought it was hot or disgusting, but at least she knew how the game worked and what it did.

Kieran was none the wiser as to what his partner was going through, but he kept on playing the game happily. Faye tried to play it off straight - with her large jumper, the top was hidden and he couldn’t see anything but the slight blush now on her face. She just hoped that something would happen soon to distract her, but after a while of just playing the game, she couldn’t ignore it, she needed to do something before her milk started to show on her legs.

“Hey, I’m gonna go get a drink, do you want anything?”

“No thanks, I’m happy for now” Kieran replied, a little confused but not thinking much of it. If she needed a drink, she needed a drink. He wondered what she was gonna - he knew she was a sucker for a good glass of warm milk.

  
  


Faye ran to the kitchen and scrambled to get her jumper off. Her tits were so sensitive now that just feeling the clothing rubbing against her was sending shockwaves down to her pussy, making her horny beyond belief. She scrambled through the cupboards, looking for empty bottles she could use to keep her milk. She may as well make use of all of this extra “produce” she had now!

First though, she needed some satisfaction. She had finally got her jumper off, and she pulled her tits out of her top, her nipples immediately dewing up with her nutritious white liquid. She reached down and pinched just behind her tips, and a small stream of milk burst out of her, hitting the kitchen surface and sending waves of pleasure through her, causing her knees to buckle.

She quickly stripped off her shorts and panties, leaving her crotch bare and wet with want. One hand honed in on her honeypot, while the other fiddled with an empty bottle she had finally found, bending over until her nipple just about reached inside the top. She squeezed down on her breast, letting the milk spurt out straight into the bottle as her other hand got to work on her folds rubbing tenderly with intent.

Faye threw her head back as she moaned. The feeling of milk shooting out of her felt bizarrely pleasurable and the bottle was filling up fast. No matter how much came out, she never once felt like the amount in her was decreasing. If anything, it felt like it wasn’t coming out fast enough, and she almost felt like her breasts were growing in size slightly. Realising that the bottle was almost full now, she reached out with one hand and threw another one towards her teat, switching the bottle she was filling up.

Her other hand wasn’t exactly being patient either. Her folds were pink and craving attention, which was being given in spades. Her ring and middle finger curled into her wanting passage, scraping against her g-spot and making her throb. Her index and pinky fingers occasionally scraped against her outer lips, giving her a little shock and a different pulse of pleasure. Her thumb was solely focused on her clit, not moving too much but just enough to amplify everything. Sometimes she didn’t even need to move it, just the contact was enough to make her cross-eyed.

Before long, Faye had filled 4 bottles up with her loving cream and it was still flowing out of her at a steady rate. She could only pull a cup over without disrupting her self-pleasuring, and the cup filled up at a steady rate. Her eyes watched as the liquid dripped in there when she took her hand away, and she couldn’t help but wonder what it tasted like. Tentatively, she took the cup and raised it to her lips, letting the liquid flow into her mouth and tasting it for the first time. It was thick and sweet, almost like cream. She couldn’t get enough of the taste.

Suddenly, she tensed up. She hadn’t noticed how close to the edge of orgasm she was, and she’d just hit the point of no return. She let out a guttural moan as her walls clenched around her fingers, her breasts squirted milk uncontrollably, her tongue lolled out of her mouth and her eyes crossed. It was the hardest she had come in her life.

After almost a minute of sheer pleasure, she finally came down from her high, gasping for air. She realised that she had made a massive mess, and she should probably clean it up. Surprisingly, her clothes had been covered by a towel and kept dry and clean in the whole ordeal. There was even a clean tank top under there! She quickly slipped the panties and shorts on and turned to see-

“Well then, looks like you had some fun.”

Ryan was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, clearly aware of what had happened. He had a knowing look on his calculating face, yet he didn’t seem disgusted. If anything, he seemed impressed.

“R-R-RYAN?!?” Faye shouted, immediately throwing her hands to cover her still bare chest, before throwing her hands down to avoid touching her stil sensitive peaks. “W-why are you here? I thought you were meeting Alex in town after helping K!”

“Oh, I was. We finished up in town and headed back here. Well, I did, he went to go see his partner. I heard some funny noises from the kitchen and decided to come take a look at what it was.” Ryan was smirking at this point, whereas Faye’s cheeks burnt red with embarrassment. “Imagine what I found…”

Faye was terrified at this point. What was Ryan gonna do? Try and extort something from her in exchange for silence? Make her his slave? Something far worse?

Ryan did nothing of the sort. He bent down, taking the glass that Faye had filled up; there was still a little bit of warm milk left in there. He brought it to his lips and gulped it down, before pulling the cup away and releasing a relaxed gasp

“Don’t worry, this isn’t permanent. I thought you’d be used to all of this after the first game.”

Faye was now confused. It was clear Ryan knew something, but she couldn’t tell how much. If she could just make him spill a bit more info…

*sigh* “Okay, I’ll help you clean up down here, then I need to talk to you about these games. There’s some more stuff I need to let you know that the old man didn’t tell K about”

  
  
  


“So, the games do this to us?” Kieran was sitting on his bed, trying to take in what Ryan had said. He had been confused when Faye had walked in topless with Ryan behind her but after a quick explanation, he was now trying to take in the rest of the info that had been dumped on him. To make a long story short, the games always had an adverse effect on the players - whether that was becoming part bunny or suddenly starting to lactate.

“Yep. Thought that would’ve been clear from the outset with the bunny girl ” Ryan had his usual deadpan tone.

“Did you know the games did this to people-”

“You don’t just stumble into that shop without someone to guide you.” Ryan pushed his glasses up his nose. “Yes, I knew about the games, I have for a long time. There’s a lot to talk about with them and I’m sure you have stuff you want to say as well.”

Kieran was about to say something, but Faye reached out and touched his chest, herself still bare chested. “Can I ask… why did he go to the shop in the first place? You said everyone needs someone else to get them there or something.”

“W-wait, she doesn’t need to-”

“Oh boy, you really didn’t tell her did you?” Ryan smirked and laughed to himself. “He didn’t know how to ask you out”

Faye couldn’t tell if she was upset or sympathetic. “Kieran… all you had to do was ask and I would’ve dated you.” She looked longingly into his eyes - she was head over heels in love.

Ryan decided to interject with a cough. “Anyway, the only way for everything to go back to normal is to finish the game. Once they’re over with and the game is put away, anything physical the game has done will be reversed. The best bet is to just keep playing for now and you’ll be back to normal.”

Kieran pulled Ryan in for a hug. “Thanks for the info man. It’s nice to know we have someone we can trust with this stuff.”

Ryan reciprocated the hug. “It’s no big deal, dude. Just… try and keep it down. Oh, and you may want to put that milk in the fridge. It’ll keep a lot longer that way. If you want more answers, come find me after the game.”

Faye and Kieran both blushed as Ryan chuckled to himself and left the kitchen. After finishing the cleaning and putting the milk away (not before Kieran had a taste himself), they decided to get back to the game, now with nervous enthusiasm for what else they could have fun with.

  
  
  


The game kept going at a steady pace. Both of them were now having a lot more fun, knowing why everything was happening, and they decided to make the most of it. Faye struggled to get her top back on without straining the fabric, meaning she was now competing topless and was very much distracting Kieran. Faye quickly got used to her new proportions and pulled out a yellow piece. She looked over to the yellow tokens when one immediately caught her eye.

“GROWTH”. She immediately figured out what it was gonna do and before another word was spoken, she dumped the token on Kieran’s crotch area.

Kieran immediately felt the effects. He was still semi-erect from the situation in the kitchen, but he was instantly at full mast, forming a nice tent in his trousers that made Faye’s mouth water. However, he felt as if something was pulling on his dick from all angles. It wasn’t painful at all, it was something that felt extremely pleasurable. Steadily, he noticed that the tent in his pants was growing. His dick was getting bigger!

He groaned as he felt his shaft extend and thicken. He couldn’t track how much it was growing, and he was almost a bit nervous about it, not wanting Faye to see what she had done to him. However, with her mouth drying out and her crotch steadily moistening, she lunged forward and pulled the waistband of his trousers and boxers down in one motion, revealing his now 9 inch dick that was still pulsing and growing!

He could now feel the cool air around his meat, helping cool it while the heat of arousal burnt through him. He saw his length continuing to grow but he also felt it getting thicker. He was about an inch in girth beforehand, but he was definitely bigger now, maybe about 2 inches. The pulsing wasn’t just isolated to his dick though. He also felt his balls throbbing, almost as if trying to keep up with the rest of his crotch. He felt his sack become heavier, and his once grape-sized balls were expanding, now the size of a salad tomato and still growing.

After a couple more minutes of ecstacy, the growth finally stopped and Kieran looked down at his now unfamiliar groin. Where a modest 6 inch dick had once sat, now sat a 12 inch rod as hard as steel. The crown was purple, almost as if waiting to burst, and it was much thicker than he remembered, peaking at about 2 and a half inches. His balls felt full and heavy, now the size of an orange each and he almost felt like he could hear the cum sloshing around in then, waiting to burst.

Looking at her partner's new apparatus made Faye feel lightheaded, but she hadn't noticed her body make a couple of small adjustments while all this was happening. Her breasts were still leaking, and had soaked through the tissue in front of them, forming a couple of damp spots on her top. Her hips had widened and she felt like her womb was pulsing higher up than usual, not realising that the game had prepped her body for what was to come.

Faye knew what she wanted. She wanted to just jump on him now, and have as much fun as she could with his engorged dick. However, she realised that if she kept playing the game, she could make this even more fun. The thought of using the game to turn him into her ideal partner both physically and emotionally made her as aroused as she had ever been.

Kieran wanted to touch himself. He wanted to jump Faye and use her to pleasure himself until he busted all over her. However, he couldn't bring himself to - he also realised that the game could make this even better, if he played the game right.

With both of them finding a new sense of arousal and purpose, the game continued. Faye was now the one distracted, his shaft throbbing in front of her eyes. Her inhibitions nearly got the better of her, but Kieran was still distracted from her tits swaying in the air, as well as the now visible wet patch on her shorts. Faye ended up with the upper hand, finally pulling out another item and earning herself another token.

_ "I guess turnabout is fair play in love and war…"  _ she thought to herself as she tried to decide what token to choose, before settling on an "ENDURANCE" token of her own.

Kieran was immediately interested.  _ “ENDURANCE? Based on this game, that could only mean…” _

Kieran instantly felt the effects as Faye placed the token on him. His dick, still rock hard, was now pulsing even more, as if it needed to do something, anything. He started to stroke himself unconsciously, but he realised that while it was still immensely pleasurable, it didn’t feel the same as it normally did. For some reason, it felt like it didn’t work him up as much, as if he could keep on going for even longer than normal.

“So K…” Kieran looked over, hand still on his cock. Faye had now removed her jean shorts, leaving her with frilly white panties that were clearly soaked through at the crotch. She was stroking herself through the underwear, clearly enjoying it from the way her eyes were half lidded and her nips were slowly dripping milk onto the floor. “Do you… wanna keep playing? Or…”

Kieran swallowed hard. The idea of letting loose now was amazing, and he was pretty sure that she was gonna feel fantastic wrapped around him. However, the thought of what the remaining tokens could do was too much. “How about we finish the game first?”

The game almost took a back seat at this point. Both of them were just playing for the sake of pleasure, and what more they could add to what they knew would happen once the game ended. Kieran ended up with the fourth token after just about keeping himself focused for long enough, and couldn’t figure out what to do with them. One token caught his eye. “TIGHTEN.”

Before Faye could see the token, he put it on her crotch.

As with the other tokens, Faye felt an immediate effect, although it wasn’t the effect she was expecting. It felt like her inner walls were contracting, almost painfully. She realised what the token was going to do to her, and only held her breath as the compressing continued. She squirmed in place, trying to understand the new sensations flowing through her, but it all seemed too much, as she quickly came, her nipples still spurting and her thighs becoming coated with her essence. 

Faye had never thought that she could feel pleasure from something like this, but it continued as her body continued to shuffle around and change. What she didn’t realise was her insides were having to adjust as well; her womb shrunk slightly and her outer lips came closer together, pressing down on her clit, which shrunk slightly to accommodate for the reduced space.

Finally, after two minutes of internal shuffling, Faye sighed as her body finished changing. She couldn’t believe she came from that, but she was glad that it happened. Who knew that she could have such fun from a game like that? She looked at Kieran and smiled; the game was almost over, but the fun had barely started.

The two of them were engaged in a deadlock for the last token. Neither of them could seemingly get one over on the other, with both of them knowing that the last token was by far the most mysterious. However, they forgot about the one thing that could change everything: their bodily urges and needs.

“Hey Faye… what would it take to make you give up and let me win?” Kieran looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. He had stripped off everything below his waist at this point, preferring to let the cool air surround his engorged rod, precum slowly leaking and dripping down him. He wanted to get the game done, but he couldn’t let her have the last token - he may have been horny, but he still had his pride.

“Dunno, what would I have to do to make you submit?” Faye answered back, grinning as she did so. She could see his eyes were transfixed on her dripping breasts and swaying hips, having decided to ditch all of her clothing, leaving her naked and wanting . She reached out and touched his cock, teasingly moving her hand up and down, coaxing some more precum out of his cock.

“Well, if you want to try and play dirty, then I will as well,” Kieran cockily shouted. He reached out as well, slotting two fingers into her wet snatch, only now realising what his token had done and what it meant. He grew even at that realisation, and prepared to push her to the absolute limit.

Their mutual masturbation was quickly heating up, as their ministrations increased in power and frequency. Faye now reached forward and started kneading his balls, feeling them slosh around as they continued to work overtime and produce seed for him to spill out when he was ready. She desperately wanted to taste him, but she couldn’t bring herself to, not until she won, if she won…

Kieran wasn’t letting up either. He was pushing as far as his fingers could go, scissoring them and trying to make her feel as full as possible. He maneuvered his other hand to press down on her right breast, squeezing with authority and making her spray her milk all over his crotch, heating up the situation even more. He wanted a proper taste from the source, but he could wait until he won their little game, if he did…

The room grew humid, Both of them were panting, waiting for the other one to lose a tiny bit of focus before they came. In the end, the previous orgasms had made Faye a little bit weaker and short-fused, and she came hard, squeezing on his fingers as her eyes crossed and she lost balance, falling from her knees onto the floor, head tilted to face the booming shadow from his crotch.

  
  
  


Before she could think, Kieran took his go and took the final token, “ENHANCE.” He couldn’t figure out what this one could do. Improve performance? Make everything feel even better? Let him grow a second dick, just like his current one? The possibilities seemed endless, but while he was busy dreaming of what could happen, Faye made her move. She grabbed his hand and slammed it down, making the token fall out of his hand and land on the head of her sheet. She smiled at him wildly. “Bet you didn’t think I-”

Faye stopped what she was saying. The token had landed on her head, and she realised it had “enhanced” her senses and the sensations that she felt. She didn’t realise how good it would be though. Her vision was clearer, and more focused, letting her see the throbbing of the veins on Kieran’s cock. Her tongue became more sensitive, and she started to taste the remnants of her milk that she had drank earlier. Her hands felt like they were on fine, like she could feel every line of fabric on the carpet. She could hear his heavy, labored breathing and she swore she could almost hear his pulse as the blood shot through his veins. Her sense of smell became that much stronger that the musk coming from his crotch felt like it was piercing through her, straight to her brain.

All of it was too much to bear, and that was before she realised that her sense of pleasure had also escalated to ridiculous levels.

She came. She came the hardest she had ever cum in her life. Her legs locked up as she threw her hips towards the sky, the feeling of her inner walls spasming putting her into overdrive. Her cum was slowly oozing out of her lower lips, making a small puddle on the floor. Her nipples felt like diamonds as her milk sprayed onto the floor, soaking the carpet even more than her pussy juice. She couldn’t help but lull her tongue out and close her eyes as the feelings overcame her.

After a couple of minutes, Faye finally started to come down from her experience. She was still slightly coming, and was expecting to until they put the game away, but her body craved something more, and she had a feeling Kieran knew that as well. Before she could try and move, Kieran grabbed her and flipped her over so she was now facing the ceiling. He dove in and started suckling on her breasts.

She knew that getting the milk out before was good, but even with the enhanced senses, she wasn’t expecting to get this much pleasure from being forced to breastfeed. She could feel every ridge of his lips on her areola, and the feeling of his tongue lapping over the top of her nip was exquisite. She was glad she saved some of her milk in the fridge - and she would’ve been embarrassed about finding a new kink if she wasn’t so horny.

Kieran needed more though. He shuffled the both of them around until their crotches were aligned, and he tried to rush forward as quickly as he could, not realising her internal changes. He couldn’t get into her with such force, and his rod slid along the outside of her lips, causing her to gasp and roll her hips along him, amplifying it for the both of them. The outercourse was proving to get both of them going even more, evident from the cocktail of bodily fluids building up beneath them.

Eventually, Kieran calmed down, lined himself up, and pushed into her. Her walls parted as he pushed further into her, snuggly compressing his cock, milking him as if it wanted him to unload in her as quickly as possible. He reached her innermost sanctum as she gasped and ran her hands through his hair. She had never felt anything like this before, and it was only gonna get better from there.

After the initial drive inwards, Kieran started acting like a beast in heat. He only had one instinct, and that was to breed his partner. He drove hard and fast, in and out of her. Her tight walls hugged him close, giving him pressure he didn’t think was possible. His dick constantly leaked pre-cum, slowly dripping into her and making her swoon, craving his seed more and more, wanting the heat to fill her up. He finally started to feel the urge to let loose inside of her, bit it felt like something was holding him back.

Faye was in absolute bliss as well. She could feel every ridge of his extended dick and it passed through her, and she could hear his labored breathing. She pulled him in for a kiss, letting the pressure on her chest soak his skin and helping them move. She craved his cum filling her up, not knowing what was holding him back. She kept on having little orgasms trickle through her, not enough to truly push her over, but enough for her to be in eternal bliss.

The next few minutes were filled with nothing but Kieran’s grunts and Faye’s orgasms. She was barely conscious as her body swayed back and forth while her partner pushed forward. However, she suddenly became very conscious of the way he was swelling inside of her, almost as if something was coming. Something much bigger than before. She could feel it as it travelled past the base of her lips, slowly making its way up his cock, until reaching the peak and-

“FAYE I’M COMING!”

Despite all the teasing and fucking, Kieran had just reached his first climax, and what a climax it was. The cum he shot out into her felt completely different than normal, somehow warmer and thicker. The force of it hitting her womb sent a shockwave of heat through her that made her toes curl and her pussy contract, milking his cock for this wonderful substance that she was fast becoming addicted to.

He rolled off of her, leaving the two of the side by side. He looked over at her, and noticed the mess all over the carpet. This was gonna be a pain to clean. However, that could wait until they had finished.

Kieran didn’t realise how long he and Faye had been going at it. He knew it must have been about a couple of hours past his first orgasm, but he lost track of time after about 20 minutes. All he knew was his room was an absolute mess. There was a sticky mess all over the walls and drawers, and both him and Faye were coated in sweat and cum. Neither of them wanted to move, but they knew they had to put the game away, and with that would come normality.

“Say… the shop owner told me I could keep this game.” Kieran looked over at Faye. Her eyes were wide with interest. “Do you wanna play this again sometime?”

Faye had to catch her breath before answering. “Yeah… let’s just make sure that we don’t make as much of a mess next time, or at least put sheets over the cupboards.”

  
  


\----------

  
  


Cain was always intrigued by the tales he heard his customers tell him when they returned games to him. Some of them were stories of how the customers were disgusted, some were how people used the game to help them and some he wished he could forget.

However, he always smiled at them as he left - after all, it was the customers that kept his little shop of mysteries open. The bell on the front door rang as a young woman walked in, game under her arm. Cain turned to look at her as she spoke.

“I got your call. So things are finally happening, are they?”

“Yes they are. I suppose it was going to happen sooner or later.”

“Well, don’t worry. I think I know how to handle this, especially if they’re how you described them. Is she with you?”

“Unfortunately not, she had family business to deal with. I’ll be in town for the next few days though, so whatever Ryan wanted to talk about, I’ll deal with it.”

Cain took a heavy sigh. “So… you sure about these two? The last thing I want to happen is the same thing as-”

“They won’t end up like that, I promise.” Cain’s voice was firm, but laced with a hint of fear.

“...if you say so. Now, how about a cup of tea? We’ve much to discuss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I need to remember to not make promises I can't keep.
> 
> Anyway, here's the redo of the second chapter. Cleaned up some bits, changed some others to make it a bit more sensible. Almost done with the next chapter, hopefully will publish it before the year is over.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated, as per usual.
> 
> Game Played: Change It Up  
> Game of skill/luck. Grab items neatly placed in a diagram of a body to get tokens. Place the tokens on your opponent to do... something to them. First person to place 3 tokens wins.  
> Known effects: Body Modification


	3. Chapter Three: Swap Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faye always seemed to get the bum end of the game effects when she played with Kieran. However, a chance encounter with a strange woman at the shop may just let her show him what it’s like...

“You sure this is the right place?”

Faye was questioning why she had asked Ryan to take her to the store that distributed the games that Kieran kept on getting. She wouldn’t have expected it to seem so… inconspicuous. However, she needed to visit here. She needed some questions answered, and she wasn’t leaving without them.

Ryan just sighed heavily. “Yes, this is the place. Now come on, I need to be somewhere in 45 mins and if I’m taking you back to the house then we need to be quick.”

They entered the shop. Cain was standing at the little desk he used as a makeshift counter, talking to another woman. Ryan’s eyes immediately widened. “Hm, so you turned up. I assume my asinine sister couldn’t make it this time either?”

The woman turned around, and Faye was able to get a good look at her. At first glance, she almost looked like a librarian. She had a sensible yellow blouse mostly buttoned up and a denim skirt that went down to just above her knees. Combined they showed just enough skin to truly tease anyone walking past. A pair of open glasses were currently sitting on top of her head, atop dark blue hair tied up in a bun. The mysterious thing was that she wasn’t wearing anything on her feet, no socks or shoes.

“It’s lovely to see you too Ryan… and no, your sister couldn’t make it because she has a big project at home.” She was clearly very casual when talking, and she had a slight accent to her voice, though Faye couldn’t place what type of accent it was. Ryan just shook his head, seemingly defeated.

“Ugh, fine. One of these days I’ll make her leave that house and see me again… Anyway, my friend here needs a bit of help.”

Immediately, the mysterious lady put her glasses on and walked up to Faye. “Ah, not to worry, I can help her, Miss...”

“Faye.”

“Yes, miss Faye. I’m Alicia. Cain, is the back room free?”

Cain straightened up his glasses. “Of course it is, but i thought we were-”

“Not to worry Cain, our conversation can wait until later. Come with me Faye, I’ve got something I wish to show you.” Alicia took Faye’s hand and led her off past where either of the others in the shop could see. Ryan went to follow them before Cain stuck his hand out, blocking the path.

“Don’t, Ryan. She’s here for more that just the reasons you called her here”

“I know that, you forgot that she’s family to me. Well, in-law anyway… Besides, why did she take Faye? She’s a complete outsider in this.”

Cain sighed deeply. “It’s complicated lad. I wish I could tell you everything, but I guarantee you that as long as I run this shop, no harm will come to a customer because of a guest.”

“I know, I’m just… worried. Her and Kieran are my friends. I don’t want them in this mess. Especially if she’s doing what I think she’s doing...”

\-----------

  
  


The room Faye had been led to was very spacious, almost like a standard living room. There were a couple of comfortable seats on one wall, along with a dining table and chairs set on the opposite side, with a small walk-in kitchen just off of the dining area. She cautiously took a seat on one of the sofas organised in the middle of the room, Amelia wandering over to the kitchen.

“So, how do you know Ryan?” Amelia asked, seemingly prepping a kettle for a cup of tea. “Oh, and do you want a drink? Hot, cold, take it or leave it?”

Faye snapped back to reality as she realised she was asked a question. “Oh, um, I’ll have tea please. Milk and quite a bit of sugar.” She realised the kettle wasn’t even boiling, so how long was she gonna have to wait? The answer was about 7 seconds, as Amelia quickly left the kitchen holding two teacups. She passed one over to Faye as she sat down on her seat.

“So, I’ll ask again. How do you know Ryan?”

“Oh, he takes the same course as my friend Alex. We’ve been friends for a while. He said about his sister, are you-”

“Oh no, you think I’m related to that mess?” Amelia giggled as if she were a schoolgirl again . “No, no, no. I’m married to his sister. Doesn’t mean I have to like him though. Anyway, tell me, when did he tell you about this shop?”

“He didn’t, my boyfriend told me. He brought home a game and after we played, he told me-”

“You played a game before being aware of the shop? That’s rare. How did he do it, drugs? Extortion? Blackmail?”

“W-what? No! He just asked me to play with him after being too scared to ask me out normally and when we finished the game he told me about the shop-”

Faye suddenly put her hand over her mouth. She hadn’t meant to say that. Why did it come out that way?

Amelia chuckled to herself. “Don’t worry dearie, it’s just a little thing I put in your drink to make you more... honest. I just need some info from you, nothing more. Doesn’t seem like he’s a bad partner, not like most men I’ve met...”

Faye was now disturbed. Just what was this woman planning? What were her motives? Why her specifically?

“So, he got the games and then he chose you as the other player… tell me, have you enjoyed playing the games?”

“I mean, I guess…” Faye’s voice trailed off as she spoke. She was scared to be honest in front of this mysterious woman, but she decided it was for the best. “It’s not that I haven’t had fun, but I’ve always been the one to struggle through it. He’s lucky that he’s a guy and not much could be done to him. I want him to realise how embarrassed I get when he toys with me like that…”

Faye looked over to Amelia, her eyes welling up with tears. She hadn’t noticed before, but Amelia’s eyes were a dark red. Yet, she felt no malice behind them.

“Oh dearie…” Amelia passed over a box of tissues that Faye used to wipe her eyes. “Have you ever wanted to get back at him?”

“Well yeah, of course, but-”

“I have the perfect game for you.”

Amelia ran off to the corner of the room, pulling a game from a bag.

“This game is called Swap Shop. You can probably guess what it’s gonna do from that name right?”

Faye looked at the game box. A chance to make Kieran feel how she felt…

“What’s the catch?” Faye immediately went to the first question in her mind. She knew these games had a twist and she wasn’t prepared to take another game without knowing what she was getting into. “Why don’t I play a game with you to see what happens?”

“Oh no no no no, I don’t play these games-”

“Why not? Do you not playtest them before- Hang on. If you don’t play them, but you know about them, then… Do you make them?”

Amelia placed her teacup down carefully before pushing her glasses up and turning to face Faye directly.

“I can’t give you answers. Not right now.”

“Why not?”

“It’s not the right time or place. Look, just take that game, go have fun, and meet me here in two days time. I promise I’ll explain everything then.”

Faye was frustrated. Here she was, about to find out something that could change her life, but someone just had to hold back. She snatched the game from Amelia, packing it in her bag before starting to walk out, only stopping to finish speaking with the only other person in the room.

“I’ll play this game. I’ll be back in two days. If you don’t have the answers I’m looking for… well, I don’t know what I’ll do.”

Faye left the room as Amelia let out a deep sigh. That could’ve gone better

\---------

Faye finally got home, over an hour later than Kieran was expecting. He ran to the front door, looking concerned “FAYE! Where were you? Ryan said you wandered off with someone and he had to leave and how the hell did you get back from town and-”

Faye silenced him with a quick kiss on the lips. “I’m okay, don’t worry. Look, I’m home now, and…” She showed him the big bag she had brought in, complete with 3 different board games. “...I’ve got some things for us to play tonight. Maybe even the special one I brought home from the shop”

Kieran was simultaneously interested and confused. Ryan had taken her into town since she “needed to do shopping,” but she hadn’t specified what shopping she needed to do. Was this all planned? Did she want to choose the game?

“...oh yeah, I also bought Monopoly because y’know, sometimes it’s nice to play a normal game.”

Maybe she chose a game after reading what it would do? Oh god, what would it do? Make him a hunk for the night? Make them swap bodies? Maybe-

*grumble*

Kieran stopped thinking as he looked at Faye as she blushed.

“I forgot to eat while I was out… How about some dinner first?”

  
  
  


After their meal, both Faye and Kieran sat down in their bedroom. Kieran had questions, but he knew that she wanted to play  _ that  _ game. He looked at the box very carefully, trying to distinguish what it would entail, but it looked like a standard game, with a nice, simple title - “Swap Shop.”

The instructions also made the game seem very simple. It was somewhat akin to Monopoly, with everyone owning cards that you had to trade and exchange to do stuff to your opponent, with the winner being the last person left with money. Both of them knew the game would end up doing more than that, but Faye knew what it could do, and was very much looking forward to toying with her partner tonight.

The game started and Faye immediately went to work at teasing her partner. She was wearing a light blue blouse and denim jeans, along with flower print socks. She had taken her bra off as soon as she got it, as the wire under the cup always dug in at the wrong angle, and she knew full well how to flaunt her assets. She undid a button on her blouse and fanned herself with the inside, showing off her bare breast and a hint of her nipple, which made Kieran sweat just a fraction, and loosened his concentration for a couple of minutes. Faye took advantage of that and was able to trap Kieran, making him draw an “Event” card.

“EVENT: COME UNTIL YOU CAN’T COME ANYMORE! Lifetime membership to theme park costs $200”

“Theme park membership? That sounds so cool! Why don’t we go to a theme park one of these days?” Faye tried to maintain a normal level of conversation with Kieran. However, he was far preoccupied with something else.

His vision had temporarily gone white, and he felt an instant orgasm rock his body, but 

something felt off about it. His dick felt like it was being pushed towards him and no matter how hard he tried, nothing came out as he came again. He finally noticed what was going on when he felt his dick get pushed harder, almost as if it was getting sucked in by something. He also felt his scrotum tighten, and his balls felt lighter, almost as if they were disappearing, becoming part of him again.

The feeling didn’t end when his dick was pressed right against his underside. In fact, he felt his dick go into him, slowly carving out a new passage as his sack fused around his dick, forming clear lips under him. He could something inside him grow and blossom at the end, seemingly changing him internally. He then finally clued in to what was happening as he felt the passage dampen - he lost his dick and was growing a pussy.

He knew he couldn’t stop it, but in the midst of all that was happening, his body was making discrete changes that he didn’t notice. His hips widened slightly, accomodating for his changing body, and his ass gained a bit more mass and jiggle. His feet shrunk slightly and became a little daintier. His thighs thickened out just a fraction and his legs ever so slightly shortened.

Finally, he couldn’t deny the feeling inside of him, if he still was a him. He felt his body finish the changes to his genitals, as a womb bloomed inside him and his walls soaked through. His walls contracted and suddenly sent an orgasm through him, and he couldn’t help but gasp and loll his tongue out as he felt the most pleasure he had ever felt.

Faye had just been watching while all this was happening to her partner, but couldn’t really tell what was happening. She noticed that his trousers were seeming a bit looser now around the crotch, yet tighter on the hips. She could definitely tell he had come, it was clear from the display on his face, yet she saw nothing staining the front of his trousers. He also blushed hard afterwards, seeming very… feminine.

Faye immediately clued in to what the game was doing. It was gonna make him a woman. Suddenly, her head was racing with thoughts, but one came to the forefront of her mind. One that made her lick her lips with anticipation.

“I’m gonna have fun toying with him- no, her tonight.”

The game continued as it had beforehand, only with a blush on Kieran’s cheeks. He was scared as to what else the game could do to him, and it messed with his focus. He kept on making stupid mistakes and they eventually added up when he had to pull another “Event” card. He took the card and brought it up to his face, bracing for the impact of the card.

“EVENT: AT LEAST YOU HAVE PROTECTION! You’re in a car crash, but thankfully the airbags protected you! Shame about the car though. Pay $150.”

Kieran immediately clued in on what this card was gonna do to him. He knew the lingo, and soon enough, his chest started to tingle. He decided to take his top off, leaving him bare above the waist and sure enough, he saw his nipples were fidgeting. They turned to a dark shade of pink and steadily grew longer and thicker, soon standing proudly out of him, sensitive and wanting contact.

He was panting from the feelings of his chest being played with, and the feelings only grew as his nips slowly extended away from his chest as he grew a pair of breasts. Slowly, his flesh shuffled and started to sag, eventually producing a pair of A-cups that tingled with new sensations as they continued to grow.

Kieran’s body was also discreetly changing even more, albeit a bit more noticeable than last time. As he moaned and gasped, he heard his voice slowly get higher pitched, eventually sounding just like he imagined he would if he was a woman. His hands became softer and his nails grew out, looking like they had just had a manicure, complete with a glossy finish. His arms became leaner and his face slowly shifted to gain more feminine features; his jawline softened and her eyes became wider with longer eyelashes while his scruffy brown hair grew down to around the middle of his back.

Before long, he was almost done fully transforming into a she. His chest had now expanded into generous C-cups larger than Faye’s. He had a gentle hourglass figure with smooth skin and what he would call “rockin’ hips”. His hips fell into a hairless crotch now dripping with arousal. The final thing to happen to him was something no one could see - his brain shifted slightly, as his cognition changed to fit more of a girly attitude.

Faye watched as her newly womanized partner came back down from the high her body was putting her through. She had started to feel aroused as soon as she had realised what was happening and she was now fully ready to roll. She couldn’t believe how good Kieran looked as a girl, although he would need a new name more suited to his new look… “ _ Maybe Kiera would be a good name.” _ She decided it was time for the moment of truth.

“Hey buddy, how are things going?”

Kiera looked up at her friend, eyes lidded and lips parted. “Faye, I feel… so strange. Is this how you, um, feel on a regular basis?”

Faye couldn’t hold back after hearing her say that. She leant in and kissed her. It felt so different than their usual kisses. Her lips were now so much softer and the kiss felt like it had nowhere near as much sexual energy as their usual kisses. It almost made her think of the first kiss they had; even though it was a peculiar situation, it still had that raw emotion of love behind it.

When they pulled away for a breath of air, Kiera put her forehead against Faye. Faye responded by pulling her in for a hug. In that moment, the world could’ve ended and neither of them would’ve cared. The only thing that mattered was that in that room, in that moment, they were together.

For the next hour or so, the game didn’t matter for either of them. Faye was still entranced by the transformation, and Kiera wanted to find out what other stuff was like for a girl. Granted, a lot of it felt the same, but there were so many new sensations he was looking forward to! Also maybe some he wasn’t, like going to the bathroom…

Faye’s clothes were certainly a tighter fit on Kiera due to her slightly different proportions, but she wore them nonetheless. There was something about wearing the girly clothes that genuinely made her happy, but the clothes didn’t match, which annoyed her in a way she couldn’t really put into words. The worst part was the underwear, or the lack of. The difference between the girls’ proportions meant that Kiera had to make do without anything under her top and skirt, leaving her feeling exposed.

However, the one thing she really enjoyed was how she was so much more flexible and how her clothes gave her so much more room to move. She could easily pull off the splits and she had so much fun just spinning in place, letting her skirt float in the air, feeling the air rush between her legs. She didn’t know how long this was gonna last, but she was gonna enjoy this while she could.

There was only one thing left to find out, and that was what it felt like to make love to a woman… well, as a woman. Both of them had been very nervous about the whole ordeal - what would happen after everything went back to normal, and how would this affect their day-to-day life together. In the end, though, intrigue won the war, as both of them knelt on the floor - Faye without a bra, only wearing black lace panties and Kiera with a bare chest, legs covered by a long purple skirt.

.

Faye made the first move, leaning in to take the lead in a kiss which Kiera responded to in earnest. Their tongues gently intertwined as Faye came up onto her knees and Kiera backed down slightly, curious as to the overwhelming feeling of submission coming over her. They broke away to take a breath of air, a small line of drool connecting their mouths.

Faye moved forward unexpectedly, catching Kiera’s lips in another lip lock, although this one felt a lot more passionate. Faye was a lot more dominant, pushing forward and reaching out to gently cup her partner’s recently developed breasts. She never realised how firm breasts could feel until she squeezed down gently, eliciting a gasp from Kiera.

Kiera couldn’t believe how good it felt to be caressed. Faye was being exceedingly gentle, not knowing the extent of how her partner would react, but all Kiera wanted was for her to be more aggressive and play with her more. She would soon get this when Faye moved her hand up to Kiera’s nipple and gave it a playful tug, sending a shock through her that made her crave more.

“Oh god, that felt so good… please, more, more, more!!!”

Faye couldn’t deny her, could she?

Deciding to go one step further, she brought her head to the nip she had just been teasing, now dark red and swollen. She kissed just next to the peak, getting something between a moan and a squeak out of her partner. After taking a deep breath, she took the peak into her mouth, tenderly suckling on it and running her tongue over it.

Kiera threw her head back. The feeling of the warm, wet tongue teasing her nip was exsquisite, and she didn’t want it to end. She could feel herself growing damp all over again, feeling it slowly flow through her, filling her with a need for something to enter her. She wanted to urge Faye on to do something, but couldn’t find the courage to do so. Something about the situation made her feel so much more submissive and nervous, as if prey being teased by her hunter. 

Luckily, she didn’t have to wait much longer, as Faye ran one of her hands down Kiera’s stomach, before stopping at the waistline of her skirt, calmly cupping her mound before moving towards the hem. She took the nip out of her mouth and looked up at her, looking for any sign of approval, which Kiera responded with a vicious nod of approval.

Faye dipped her hand under the hem of Kiera’s skirt, slowly letting the fingers search more and more of her bare legs. Kiera let out a hearty moan and felt the soft palm travel further up her calves, to her inner thigh, eventually meeting at the edge of where her thigh and hip met. She closed her eyes as she felt Faye’s fingertips tease the top of her mound before gently sliding down.

Rather than go straight in for the kill, Faye decided to play a little game with her submissive little partner. She maneuvered her hand until just her middle and index finger were up, and ran them along her outer lips, making Kiera shiver. She toyed with her like this for a couple of minutes, slowly running her fingers back and forth, just teasing the inner edge, so close to her wanting hole, before pulling away and switching sides. 

Before long, Kiera was a panting mess. She felt like she was gonna burst at any moment, yet Faye wouldn’t let her feel that sense of relief.  _ “Is this payback for all the times I’ve teased her?” _ She couldn’t hold it in anymore. She finally found her voice as she asked the question that had been burning in her mind.

“W-why… Why are you just teasing me… I want more…”

Faye looked deep into Kiera’s eyes and smiled before leaning in and whispering in her ear in a sultry tone. “Simple. I want you to tell me you want it. Tell me how you want me to please you.”

Kiera felt a lump form in her throat. Tell Faye how she wanted to be pleased?  _ “But it would be so embarassing…” _ Kiera knew she had to say something soon, or else Faye might just stop and leave her on edge for the rest of the night.

“...more…” she murmured

“Hm, darling? You’ll need to say more than that and louder.” Faye knew she had her now, she just needed to push a little more.

“Please, give me more…”

“C’mon, you can say a little more tha-”

“PLEASE! JUST STICK YOUR FINGERS IN ME! MAKE ME YOUR BITCH!”

  
  


Faye couldn’t believe what she just heard. Her partner, once a slightly cocky guy with a heart of gold, was now a submissive little girl in front of her begging for more pleasure. She couldn’t help herself anymore, as she shifted her fingers to drive straight past her folds into her wanting hole. Kiera’s toes curled and she fell forward onto Faye’s breasts, panting, barely able to take in all the new feelings she could feel.

Faye decided the best way to show her the pleasure was to give it hard and fast… after one last tease. She slowly took her hand out from under Kiera’s skirt, showing her how wet her fingers were. She steadily licked her glistening fingers, getting a taste of her partner’s newly deflowered hole - it was tangy yet sweet, an addictive taste.

Grabbing the top of the skirt, Faye helped guide Kiera out of her clothing, slowly spreading her legs and cupping her mound. Kiera let out a hearty moan, letting Faye know she was hitting all the right switches. She then hammered her fingers home, driving them in and out of Kiera with almost reckless speed, determined to bring this girl to as many peaks as she could. She also shuffled her thumb around to nudge her clit, trying to amplify the pleasure.

Kiera didn’t last long. After all of the teasing and the sudden surge of pleasure, she knew she had no hope of keeping it together, and she did nothing to stop it. The fingers inside her felt wonderful, filling her up just enough and stretching her until she felt like she could burst. The thumb on her little clitty wasn’t moving much bar natural vibration, but it still amplified all the pleasure beyond the idea of words and thought. She just let the feelings rush through her, as she came over and over on her lover’s hand.

Kiera didn’t know how much time had passed when Faye finally removed her hand from her crotch. The orgasm seemed like it had never ended and even after all contact was gone, small orgasms still rocked her body. She tried to move, but anything below her waist felt numb and she found herself falling to the floor, limbs splayed out and trying to catch some sort of breath.

“W-wow… how long was that?”

Faye simply looked down and smiled. “That was barely 10 minutes and trust me, it’s nowhere near over yet.” She slowly started to lay down herself, slowly peppering Kiera’s sensitive body with kisses, making her blush and gasp as the kisses went lower and lower on her body - from the underside of her breasts down her toned stomach to her navel and still lower until-

“Oh, please, wait, I’m not-”

Kiera tried to put up an iota of resistance, but Faye couldn’t help herself. With a beautiful girl in front of her, and a chance she didn’t know if she would have again. She gave just above Kiera’s flower a kiss, making her roll her hips into the air and let out a strained moan. Faye had found that teasing her little friend was a new favorite pastime of hers. She slowly kept on kissing, working her way down to her partner’s lower lips, smothering each of them with a little peck and even teasing that she would travel down and tease her ass before moving up and suddenly-

“OH GOD!”

Faye had finally given her lover a long lick along her pussy, making her hips shake and helping her lose control of her voice. Faye took a moment to savor the taste in her mouth, still unable to pin it down to a single flavor but still in love with it. All she knew is she wanted to taste more. She dove forward, hooking Kiera’s legs with her arms and decided to keep eating her partner out.

  
  
  
  


Kiera was in absolute heaven. The tongue running against her folds felt so bizarre but it provided so much pleasure that it was almost impossible to stay conscious. The tongue wasn’t just doing one thing either, it was constantly moving and changing tactics - one moment it would just be lapping at the outside, then it would suddenly be swirling around her clit, lightly tickling the sides and making her eyes roll into the back of her head, before plunging as deep as it could get into her, licking all the fresh fluids that she was producing.

Faye was having the time of her life, making her partner cum over and over on her face. She didn’t get sick of the flavour of her juices nor the slightly different flavour of her cum (it tasted a little sweeter, almost like it had been dusted with sugar), and she certainly wasn’t sick of the noises and motions that her partner was doing. Eventually, Kiera mustered a little bit of energy to fight back and pulled Faye’s head off of her crotch, letting it rest on her tummy. Kiera could see the clear splashes of cum surrounding Faye’s mouth, and was slightly embarrassed to want to see how she tasted. She gently stroked Faye’s hair as she looked up dreamily, almost as if she was high.

“Mm, that was a wonderful little meal. Tell me, how would you feel about… reciprocating the favor?”

After taking a moment to freshen up and reposition themselves, Kiera was ready to finally see what it was like for a girl to please a girl. Faye was lying on the bed, having teased herself a little bit just to ensure that she was fully ready to tutor her pupil. Kiera was kneeling in between her legs, waiting for further instructions, butterflies in her stomach over what was about to happen.

Faye took the initiative to start teaching. “Ok babe, just lie down for now. Leave your face by my puss, take a good look.”

Kiera did as she was told and lied down, leaving her head close to Faye’s crotch. She took the time to appreciate how pretty Faye’s pussy was. The lips were thin, and the inside was very pink. She could see Faye’s clit just about poking out of the top, while her pussy was clearly pulsing lower down, waiting for some sort of stimulation. She used her hands to gently pry the labia apart, eliciting a small gasp.

“Ok, now just gently lick it, up and down. Don’t rush in, just start there and then keep on going with whatever feels natural.”

Kiera did as she was told, slowly sticking her tongue out and slowly running it through her partner’s folds. She took note of the taste - it was very sweet, almost like peaches. Faye let out a low moan, letting Kiera know she was doing well. As Kiera heard this, she decided to be a bit more adventurous, moving her tongue in whatever way she wanted, eliciting more moans from her partner.

“Oh yes Kiera, just like that, keep going… oh, we should’ve tried this sooner.”

Kiera was motivated from hearing her lover’s words. Something about being praised just made her want to keep on going, try harder, get praised more. Maybe she had a fetish for being praised. She pushed the idea to the back of her head for now - she had a job to do, and nothing was gonna stop her short of the apocalypse.

  
  
  


Kiera’s tongue was constantly shifting, trying to mimic what Faye had done to her earlier, albeit with more clumsiness. She would steadily lick up and down her swollen pink slit, taking in all the juices that she could before travelling further up and gently lapping at her clit. Kiera decided to get a little more experimental and sucked on the little button, getting a sign she was doing something right when Faye rolled her hips and moaned loudly.

“Ohhh, you cheeky minx. Keep going, don’t stop until I cum all over your face…”

Kiera was struggling to keep herself restrained. Faye’s words were making her wet all over again, and while she knew she could easily please herself at the same time, she wanted to focus on her partner. She wanted to hear more moans, to feel her hips roll on her face more, to get praised more and more. She tried to shuffle one of her arms down to rub herself but Faye noticed, grabbing her hand and stopping her.

“Hah… you’re not getting off until I do. C’mon, make me scream…”

Her tongue movements became a little more focused from there. She almost mimicked what Faye had done earlier - lapping up and down, suckling on her clit, teasing her inner walls by lapping at the walls… In the end, she wanted to get even more adventurous. While Faye was moaning and fidgeting, Kiera snuck one of her arms against her chin. Without a word of warning, she slipped two fingers into Faye’s snatch, getting a slightly louder moan and a devious look out of her.

  
“Ooh, you sneaky little- a-ahh, that’s so good… Just keep going, I’ll punish you later…”

Kiera had decided to start moving her fingers in the middle of the scolding, making Faye moan and cut off what she was saying. It was gentle movements, just a steady back and forth, but Kiera couldn’t believe how soft her partner felt. She didn’t hear the part about punishment, but she didn’t care right now, her focus was on getting her partner to cum.

Faye was in bliss. She hadn’t expected Kiera to get so adventurous, but she certainly wasn’t against it, not at the moment anyway. The pleasure radiating from her was amazing, with her walls being massaged and the mouth still working on her, albeit now slightly more focused on teasing her clit, which made it even harder for Faye to keep her cool. She knew she would cum soon, but she couldn’t tell just how close she was.

Kiera decided to up the ante. She took a third finger and just slid it into Faye for a moment, making her moan with glee, before she removed it and slipped it lower, travelling down to her asshole. She slowly circled the hole, making her partner whimper, before slowly sliding the finger in, getting a booming moan out of Faye.

“Ahn~ please, keep doing what you’re doing, keep going…”

Kiera found it difficult to keep going. Faye was tightening up and it was clear she was gonna let loose soon. It was more difficult to move her fingers around in her snatch, and her already tight ass was clenching around her finger. Suddenly, Faye’s hips started shaking and she started babbling.

“Oh god, gonna cum, gonna cum so hard. Oh yesyesyes fuck me this is so good!”

Faye came a lot harder than she thought she would. Her inner walls squeezed down on the fingers buried in there, trying to milk them for any contact they could. Her ass also squeezed down on the finger in there, Faye not realising she enjoyed ass play more than she thought. Her fluids slowly spilt out, splashing all over Kiera’s face; Kiera got a taste of it while she was at it, finding the taste to be even more appealing.

After a solid minute of orgasm, Kiera removed her fingers and moved up to kiss her partner, who reciprocated. The two of them layed there, looking into each other’s eyes before Faye perked up and whispered into Kiera’s ear.

“So… you ready for round 2?”

  
  
  


A couple of hours later, and the two of them were spent. Bodily fluids stained the bed and floor as the two of them finished putting the game away, and Kiera turned back into Kieran. He breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

“That was a lot of fun, and I definitely wanna play again sometime.”

“Well don’t worry, we can keep this one. We can play whenever you want!” Faye squeaked as she wrapped her arms around him from behind. He couldn’t help but lean back, smile and kiss her quickly. He was so lucky to have such an understanding girlfriend.

\------------

Amelia breathed heavily. She was glad she had planted that secret camera on the game board she had given Faye. Checking the room, she closed the laptop she had been watching on and readjusted her skirt, quickly wiping away the droplet that had slowly dripped down her leg.

“Oh hey babe, enjoy the show?”

Amelia jumped slightly, a bit stunned by the sudden voice, turning to where it was coming from. Thankfully, she saw a familiar and friendly face.

“Um, how long were you watching me?”

“Long enough to know you liked what you saw”

“Of course, you were always one to look on from the side…” Amelia was blushing hard, her partner was one of the few people who could make her embarrassed. She quickly tried to change the topic. “I think we’ve got something with her. She’s coming by again tomorrow, did you want to meet her as well?”

“Oh no, I’ve got plans for tomorrow, I need to keep on working for a living of course! However, I think you could do with a bit of fun tonight…”

Amelia let out a quiet moan as her partner ran their hand up her leg. “I guess. When you’re in the mood, I can’t stop you… Just tell me, is it worth me getting the keys out for you?”

“Nah, It’s gonna be all about you tonight. You’re not gonna be able to walk straight tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! This was a fun one to rewrite. Definitely have a better grasp on the story. Bit more serious but hopefully not overcrowding.
> 
> Next chapter is pretty much done but I'm currently working to get decently far ahead so I can then blanket check-through and post. Hoping I'll be happy enough to release the next chapter before the month is over.
> 
> As per usual, kudos, comments, feedback, whatever, is appreciated. Luv ya dorks <3
> 
> CHARACTER UPDATES
> 
> Game played: Swap Shop  
> Game of trading. Trade cards with your opponent and the game board to cash in sets and win. Player with the most sets at the end wins. Not all cards are in play at once. Win by collecting most pairs.  
> Known effects: Body transformation, gender swapping


	4. Chapter Four: Go Play!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After another encounter with the mysterious Alicia, Faye finds a strange game installed on her phone. After booting it up, she soon realizes that some games are best played outdoors...

Faye was anxiously waiting outside the game store for Amelia to arrive. She had made a deal with Amelia and she was determined to make her keep her end of the deal. Ryan had given her the opening hours of the shop and she was now waiting to see the mysterious woman again. However, she was met with a surprise when Cain arrived to open the shop and had Amelia draped over his shoulder.

“Ah, Faye, could you help me take Amelia through to the back? She’s, well.... incapacitated right now.”

Faye was immediately worried. Had something happened to Amelia? Was it something to do with her asking to meet that morning? Before she could think, she ran over to Cain, propping Amelia’s other arm over her shoulder. Immediately, she could hear Amelia speaking, although her tone seemed much more… floaty than last time.

“Oh, hehe, hi Amelia. Your hair smells reeeeally nice… Oops, silly, I’m Amelia!”

Faye was now more confused than anything. Was Amelia high? Looking over to Cain, he stifled a laugh and motioned towards his shop. “C’mon, let’s get her laying down in the back. I’ll explain what’s going on while she’s recovering.”

  
  


Faye sighed as she helped lay Amelia down on the sofa in the back room. “Say, any idea how long she’ll be napping for?”

Cain simply shrugged. “I don’t know, Faye. Could be 10 minutes, it could be 2 hours.”

“Hm, guess I’ll just wait it out. So, what’s going on? How did she get like this?”

“Well, to put it bluntly, it has to do with her partner, Rachael. Don’t worry, it’s nothing to do with drugs, more like… her version of sleep deprivation.”

“Wait, but being tired doesn’t make you-”

“It’s a bit more complicated than just that but it’s not up to me to tell you that, it would be between the girls and you. Either way, she’s gonna be out for a while.”

“...she owes me a big explanation for all of this, as well as the other stuff she promised to explain to me. Is it ok for me to wait in here until she wakes up?”

“Of course! If you need anything, feel free to come find me. Oh, and there’s drinks and snacks in the kitchen. Don’t worry about paying me back for them, you can have it on me as a thanks for helping with this today.”

With that, Cain left the room, leaving Faye alone with a sleeping Amelia. Thankfully, Faye had brought some stuff with her, planning to hang out with some friends afterwards. However, she couldn’t keep her eyes off the table; unlike last time, there was a laptop on there and she had the urge to investigate.

She went over to the laptop and had a look. It was just a standard laptop, nothing interesting about it at all. The charger was plugged in at the wall and there was a phone charger in one of the USB ports. The laptop was also unlocked, with a variety of apps and folders available to click on.

Faye decided to keep herself entertained by going online and looking at something, anything to keep her interested. She quickly plugged her phone in to charge, as it was running low and she needed it just in case she was delayed any further. Her curiosity led her over to one of the bookshelves, seemingly packed with a variety of books on topics ranging from non-fiction on games to murder mysteries.

One book interested her in particular. It blended in quite well to the other books on the shelf, but the title was the truly interesting part.

“The Magic Behind Games.”

Immediately interested, Faye pulled the book out from the shelf, knocking the neighboring book over with a sharp thud. She quickly turned around, hoping Amelia didn’t wake up from it, but she was still out cold. Looking closer at the book, she realised it felt a lot lighter than she had imagined given the book’s size.

Curiosity mounting, she opened the book to find that it wasn’t a book but instead a small container. Inside seemed to be sheets of paper that she couldn’t make out the words of, as well as something else that was jingling. She reached out to grab it, only to realize there was a solid see-through covering in front of it. She skimmed the edges, finding a latch closed off by a lock. Without a key, she was unable to do anything but wonder what was truly inside.

Frustrated at the new development, Faye decided to quickly skim over the other books, looking for anything similar or interesting. However, she quickly got bored and decided to investigate what was on the laptop. There were a lot of pictures of Amelia when she was younger and Faye couldn’t help but admire how well she had aged - there were photos from what she thought were years ago, and she didn’t look any older now.

Faye ended up digging deeper than she expected on the laptop before uncovering a weird folder labelled “GAMES”. Faye was now especially intrigued.

_ “Is this where she keeps the ideas and designs for the games? If so, I’ve got to take a look!” _

Faye opened the folder, but much to her surprise, there wasn’t much in the folder. There were two folders, one of which was locked behind a password. She decided to investigate the other folder, labelled as “Go Play!” Inside the folder were a lot of text documents and some sort of application to run. Without any sort of hesitation, she opened the app. However, nothing seemed to happen, which annoyed Faye.

“Mhn, my head…” Faye quickly stepped away from the laptop. Amelia was coming to, and she was clearly groggy. “Wh, why am I here? Faye? Is that you?”

Faye walked over to where Amelia was lying and came down to her level. “Hey there sleepyhead, you certainly gave me a scare earlier. Wait there, I’ll get you a drink.”

  
  


Amelia was now sipping down on a cold glass of apple juice. Faye had explained the whole of the experience she had that morning, and Amelia almost seemed embarrassed at the whole thing. “I suppose I owe you and Cain my thanks. That was very… unbecoming of me.”

“It’s fine, it happens. Cain said it had something to do with your partner-”

Amelia stifled the gulp of juice she had, almost spluttering it out. “O-oh, yeah, my partner is certainly a handful at times. Tell me… how much did Cain tell you about them?”

“Not too much, just that it would be something that could only be discussed between us. Am I gonna get answers today about that?”

Amelia sighed before straightening herself up. “I’d rather have them here to discuss it with you as well, would make things a lot easier. I’ll bring them next time, whenever that is.”

Faye shuffled around in her seat. “Well, I suppose I can accept that for this. Now onto the main reason I’m here today. You promised me answers and I’m gonna get them, one way or another.”

“Look, I know you’re here for that but-”

  
“No. No stalling. Either you give me answers or… well, I still don’t know what I’ll do, but I know both of us won’t like it.”

Amelia was seemingly panicking, her fingers fidgeting in the air. “L-look, I know you want answers but please, especially after today, I really just-”

“Stop delaying, just talk already!”

“Please, just STOP!”

Faye found herself silenced by Amelia’s raised voice. Amelia now had her head in her hands, eyes closed and breathing rapidly. Faye was also shaking, but she couldn’t tell if it was from fear from what she had just done or anger from still not having any answers. Finally, after several tense moments, Amelia moved her hands, removing her glasses to wipe her eyes.

“‘I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have shouted like that.”

“It’s fine. I… shouldn't have been that rude. Heh, looks like we both messed up.”

Both girls had a quiet little giggle to themselves. Maybe they were more similar than they realised.

“I will give you a proper explanation eventually, I promise. It definitely feels wrong to hold back important things from you, but I need you to wait just a little bit longer. I’ll even bring my partner next time, she can help fill in anything I miss.”

“Don’t worry about it. Do it in your own time. Here, I’ll give you my number, give me a text when- wait, she? Are you gay?”

“Haha, oops, I guess the jig is up... “

“Don’t worry, I’m not homophobic or anything, hehe. Anyway, here’s my number. Give me a call whenever you’re ready to chat.”

As Faye left, Amelia let out a sigh of relief. While the morning hadn’t gone how she expected, especially after the previous night, she was glad she was on the same page as Faye now. Realizing she should get on with something work related, she went over to go check her laptop, before noticing that the “Go Play!” folder was still open.

“Oh no, please tell me she didn’t… Oh god she did. I hope she’s ready for that game…”

  
  


\---------

  
  


Amelia decided to take the long route home, stopping off at her favorite cafe for a snack and a drink. As she sat down, she checked her phone and sent Kieran a quick text letting him know what had happened, before quickly sending a text to the number Amelia had given her as well. Before putting her phone away, she noticed that there was a new app on her phone that she didn’t remember installing. The app icon was very vivid, with the label reading “Go Play!”

_ “Hm? Was that thing on the laptop an app that was loaded to my phone? Might as well have a look…” _

She opened the app and a vibrant title screen appeared, yet there was no visible way to go any further. Before she could investigate further, she received a text from Amelia.

Hey, did you open something up on my laptop?

Faye went to type a reply before a couple sat down at the same table she was at. “Um, excuse me, I’m seated here?” It was almost as if the couple couldn’t hear or see her at all. She waved her hands in front of their faces, shouted at the top of her lungs, but there was no response. Panicking, she quickly typed out a response to the text.

Yh, on accident. what does it do?

She looked around, waving her arms, trying to get someone to respond to her. Eventually, someone bumped into her as they were walking past. However, the person just looked at the floor, as if assuming they’d tripped up on their own feet. Starting to piece things together in her head, she felt her phone buzz with a response.

You downloaded a game. Not much we can do until you finish it. Hope it’s a fun one!

  
  


Faye was very confused why Amelia was so formal with texts but she was still worried about what was happening. She quickly left the café and went back to walking down the street, realizing no one acknowledged her at all; as far as she knew, she was completely invisible. She looked down at her phone, and the app now displayed a map, with a marker to go inside a shop. Not knowing what else to do for now, she wandered into the shop.

The shop she walked into was a generic clothing store. She found it so unusual to walk around the store without anyone staring at her. Her outfit that day wasn’t anything special either - a white graphic t-shirt with simple jeans. For some reason, everyone was also being pushed away from her, almost as if she had some sort of barrier around her.

Eventually, the app pinged and Faye stopped in the middle of the store. She looked at the app which displayed a message.

**FIRST TREASURE FOUND! Invisi-chest!**

Faye was confused. What was this app making her do? More importantly, why the hell was she looking for treasure? Suddenly, her mind was preoccupied with something else. The sleeves on her t-shirt had disappeared, leaving the wind to blow on her bare arms. She then noticed that slowly, the bottom of her t-shirt was also disappearing, slowly crawling higher as more and more disappeared.

Faye immediately panicked. Why were her clothes disappearing? Was this what the game did? She desperately wanted answers, but she first needed to deal with her disappearing clothes. She quickly snatched a t-shirt from the hangars and ran into one of the changing rooms. She quickly tried to put the tee on, but it disappeared as soon as she put it on, leaving her with just her pale pink bra on her top half, of which the straps were already disappearing.

_ “Why are my clothes disappearing? Wait, invisi-chest… are the clothes covering my chest becoming invisible?” _

Faye finally figured out what was happening as all that was left of her bra was just the cups, which quickly dissolved into nothing. She was now standing in a changing room stall, completely naked from the waist up. Her perky B-cups were bare in the open, with the piercing in one of her nips on full display. She could also see all the little blemishes on her skin, from the birthmark on her right side to the small scar on her stomach after having her appendix removed.

She looked at herself in the mirror before realizing she was gonna have to leave the building eventually if she wanted to finish the game and get home. If the app stopped working for any reason, everyone would see her topless. What would they think of her? Would they say she was a pervert? Disgusting? Too horny to be allowed outside again?

Panic filling her mind, she quickly pulled her phone out from her bag, typing out a text to Amelia.

HELP MY TOP DISAPPEARED AND NO 1 CAN SEE ME

Hitting send, Faye took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down - the last thing she needed was a panic attack. She turned to face herself in the mirror of the changing booth she ran into, looking at her body for any other noticeable changes. Thankfully, her body seemed to be the same, no extra nipples or third arms or anything - just her bare breasts, midriff and arms. She felt a chill come over her as she felt her phone vibrate.

Calm. If you’re invisible it shouldn’t matter how you dress. Have some fun while you can ;)

Faye almost screamed. Amelia was being cheeky at a time like this? How could she have fun when she was naked from the waist up, everyone potentially staring at her, thinking of her as a pervert as her hand roamed over her sensitive nipples, peaking in the cold air as she tweaked them while her other hand snaked below the waistband of her jeans to touch her-

She stopped herself as she felt her hand run over the crotch of her jeans. Like it or not, she was getting aroused from the situation. She realised she needed to finish whatever the game was doing to her and get home. Gathering her things, she left the booth and exited the shop.

  
  
  
  


It wasn’t the breeze on her chest that was the hardest thing for Faye. It was the idea that everyone could be staring holes into her. Faye just kept on moving, trying to ignore her peaked nips and the arousal that ran through her. She kept on walking past shops and side streets before finally reaching a clear road. The app then buzzed, telling her she was close to another treasure. Knowing she couldn’t try and avoid it, she looked at the app to find out where it was, and she shuddered - it was in the middle of a supermarket.

Realising she didn’t have much of a choice, Faye headed over to the supermarket and navigated her way to the item location, which was the middle of the central area - anyone coming through to a different aisle would see her. She felt her phone buzz as a new notification popped up on the app.

** SECOND TREASURE FOUND! Transparent socks! **

It took less than a second for Faye to realize what was gonna happen, and she was now terrified. She looked down at her feet and noticed that the leg opening of her jeans was slowly disappearing now, exposing more and more of her toned legs to the world. Faye knew she couldn’t do anything to stop it, but that didn’t make it any easier to watch. As the disappearing reached her knees, she realised the item was a lie - her socks hadn’t disappeared at all! She chuckled at her little joke - it may not have done much, but it made everything a little bit easier.

The disappearing act of her clothes continued as her once full length jeans now looked like jean shorts and they were still shortening. Before long the legs had disappeared and there was only a waistband and a thin sliver covering her crotch that very quickly disappeared, leaving her in just her panties now.

Faye took a deep, shaky breath. What would Kieran say if he saw her like that? Would he scold her and break up with her? Would he be disgusted and report her to the police? Would he… want to join in, and disgrace her in public? Maybe he would confiscate her clothes and force her to walk home completely nude, letting strangers have their way with her…

Faye was so lost in her lewd thoughts that she didn’t notice her panties had completely disappeared, leaving her completely bare apart from footwear. She looked down at her completely exposed snatch and snapped back to reality when she realised she was wet. She needed to find somewhere to masturbate to get rid of this feeling.

It then dawned on her - she didn’t need to find somewhere to hide. With her being invisible at the moment, she could just masturbate in the middle of the supermarket and no one would know. The thrilling idea made her legs feel numb and her insides do somersaults. Now it was just a matter of deciding where to park herself.

She ended up in an aisle filled with cans and bags, but she didn’t care what they were, she just cared about getting herself off. She sat down in the middle of the lane, legs splayed apart, resting back on her wrists. Her pussy was exposed - if anyone could see her and came down the aisle, they would get a full view of her wet cunny and pert tits. She couldn’t believe how all this felt, but she wanted more.

She started jilling off quickly, wanting relief from the throbbing she felt between her legs. Her hands went down, finding her sopping wet cunny. She started rubbing hard, letting the pleasure run through her. She ended up letting herself softly fall back, taking her other hand and teasing her pierced nipple, eliciting more moans from herself.

Eventually, the rubbing and nipple play wasn’t enough. She took one hand down to spread her lips and tease her hood, exposing her love button underneath. She took her free hand and slowly moved it to her nub, gently rubbing it, making her hips roll and her head fall back in glee. Her hand holding everything in place locked up, making sure she couldn’t stop anytime soon.

The next few minutes were filled with absolute pleasure for Faye. The stimulus to her clit was proving overwhelming, and the idea of doing it in public only amplified it even more. She watched customers go past her, completely oblivious of the nude woman lying in the middle of the path who was pleasuring herself.

Faye decided to take it one step further and shifted her hands until she had two fingers buried deep inside of her snatch. She felt a lot tighter than usual, which she chalked up to the situation and how much it aroused her. She slowly tried to fight her way up and walk out to the central aisle, barely making it before resting on a stack of cans. She charged her fingers even harder, drowning in her pleasure. Suddenly, she tensed up and shouted at the top of her lungs.

“OH FUCK YES! LOOK AT ME AS I CUM!”

Faye came hard, feeling the orgasm ripple through her. Her legs flew up as her toes curled. Her head fell back as her eyes crossed and her tongue hung out of her mouth like a bitch in heat. She shouted her lungs out as her body convulsed and her mind short-circuited from the levels of pleasure she was feeling. It was sheer euphoria.

Faye came down from her high very slowly. Normally, she would’ve been embarrassed from cumming like that, but she wasn’t this time. She still felt the twinge of arousal in her stomach, but she knew she had to hold off on continuing her funtime. She slowly got up from the cans she had placed herself on, looking at how some of them had a slight shine of top from her cum. Watching the other customers pick them up and put them in her basket felt… liberating to her.

She knew she had to get moving soon, or else she would end up in the supermarket for the rest of the day.

  
  
  


The walk home was a lot harder than Faye thought. She was glad that she had kept her shoes, as the next point on her map was quite a way away. She trotted on through the various streets, now enjoying the sense of liberation that her nudity gave her. Granted, she was still incredibly horny and had to stop off in a train station on the way to the next point to jill off again. Despite all the masturbation, she was still dripping wet and beyond horny, especially as she reached the next area that was marked on the map - the university library.

She quickly walked in through the front door and headed up to the study area, before her phone buzzed and told her what she had hoped to read.

**THIRD TREASURE FOUND! Toys for Adults!**

_ “Wow, they didn't put much effort into that title…” _

Faye had a quick thought about how clear that description was when she saw her reward on the floor in front of her. It was every type of toy a girl could want for her self-pleasing needs; dildos, vibrators, butt plugs, nipple clamps, the list went on and on. Her mouth started watering with how desperate she was to use these, and she decided that the study hall would make for a perfect place for another self-love session.

She lowered herself down to the floor, looking at the variety of toys laid out in front of her. She decided that she wanted to go all out from the start; who cares if she stayed there for hours, she wanted to have some fun with this!

The first toy she used were the nipple clamps she found. Her nips were still pulsing from the first moments of arousal, so getting them to a state where it was safe to put the clamps on was no problem. Her main worry was damaging her nipple piercing. Luckily, that was avoided very easily. She gently let the clamp press down on each nipple, the pain contorting into pleasure as the pressure they supplied increased until they had fully clamped down on her bud, sending ripples of pleasure through her chest.

The next step was the butt plug. The plug itself was quite small (only about 2.5 inches long and 1 inch wide) and she found the design very pretty; a heart shaped design in pink crystal. She took some lube that was amongst the toys and slowly spread it over the plug, as well as slightly teasing her ass with it, making sure she was 100% ready. She gently pushed the plug in, letting out a low moan as she felt it spread her tight hole.

She decided to leave it there for the extra toys for now. She needed the release of an orgasm as quickly as possible. She took the dildo provided and secured it against the floor, hovering on her knees above it. Without any hesitation, she plunged down onto it, letting it spear into her. She reveled in the pleasure now radiating through her. She grabbed a vibrator from the floor and held it against her clit as she bounced up and down on her new toy.

The library was usually quiet. People went there to study in solitude and have a safe space where no one could interrupt them. If only they knew there was a naked woman in the middle of the library, bouncing up and down on a dildo, vibrator on her clit, moaning and screaming as she pleasured herself. The floor was soaked in lube and love juices, but no one paid it any mind. She could have died from the sheer pleasure, and no one would have known. She shuffled onto her toes, helping her get a better bounce.

Faye was past the point of caring about location or even common dignity. She bounced up and down on the dildo with passion, trying to maintain a sense of composure and balance, but she couldn’t hold it. She fell backwards, the toy slipping out of her. Suddenly feeling empty, she lunged forward, sucking on the fake cock in front of her, tasting her own juices as the vibe continued to send pulses of pleasure through her. Eventually, she went back onto her knees, plunging back and forth on the toy.

She quickly let go of the vibrator she was holding against her crotch and moved her hand up to the nipple clamps she had on. She pulled one of them off as quickly as she could and started teasing the nipple herself, the sensation of new contact after the twisted pain-into-pleasure making her feel woozy, almost drunk on pleasure.

The riding became more intense as she came closer to her peak, the dildo driving deep into her, deeper than Kieran could normally. She let go of her nipple as she fell towards the floor, hips still bouncing up and down. She now looked like a bitch in heat but she couldn’t care less as she felt herself nearing her peak.

Her hips were now working at a frenzied pace, her cunny squeezing down on the toy in her as she felt the telltale signs start all over again. Her toes locked in a curled position as she propped herself up on her arms and whined at the top of her lungs.

“OH GOD! This is so good, cumming in public is so goo-ahhhhh!”

She cut her speech short as she came. Her hips drove down as the toy filled her to the brim. Her pussy contracted around the toy filling her, as her arms gave way and her body convulsed in orgasm. The orgasm was short though, and Faye quickly found herself wanting more and more pleasure. She staggered to her feet and picked up some toys. She was not going to leave the library before her libido was satiated.

  
  


Faye had had enough of the quiet study hall and went down to the café in the library. It was packed with people ordering hot and cold food and drink, but Faye didn’t care about what people were doing, she just wanted more and more pleasure. She settled down on a chair in the center of the seating area, deciding it was a good area to expose herself.

She put the dildo she had brought with her down on the seat and slowly sat down, letting the dildo slide into her passage. She didn’t have the energy to bounce on it, so she decided to grind down on it, letting it shift around inside her, eliciting moans from her. She was in absolute bliss and no one could interrupt it… or so she thought.

Faye noticed something out the corner of her eye that immediately distracted her. Amelia was in the café. Not only was she in there, but she was naked as well… and ordering food? Faye was now confused. How was Amelia dressed like that and yet she was being served? More importantly, why was she here?

She soon found her answers as Amelia finished her order and went to go sit down discreetly in a corner stall. Faye was finally able to get a closer look at Amelia’s body, which she hadn’t seen before. She had very small breasts, looking like the larger end of an A-cup, with petite pink nips and a neat little tattoo around one of them, making the tip seem like a bullseye on a dartboard. She had an unusual set of tattoos on her hip, almost looking like some sort of ancient inscription.

Further down, she had a neatly maintained patch of hair leading down to her labia (which Faye couldn’t see as she had crossed her legs). Faye noticed that the hair was also blue, just like her head, making her wonder if that was her natural hair colour. Her legs were long and toned, with a small tattoo on her right thigh that she couldn’t quite distinguish.

Faye was amazed by how good Amelia looked. After the previous game, she had come to the realization that she wasn’t 100% straight, and she could certainly admire the luscious beauty sitting across the café from her. She had completely forgotten about the dildo buried in her, and instead was enamored by what Amelia did next.

She had taken a sip of her drink before starting to toy with her nipples. At first, it was very soft, just brushing over them and running her fingers in circles around it, teasing it to the point of peaking before taking two manicured fingers and slowly rolling the top between them, making her head roll and her body ripple, eventually leading to her crossed legs slightly undoing; still crossed, but now both on the same level, teasing Faye with a slight glimpse of pussy.

Faye couldn’t believe it. Amelia was masturbating in public as well! However, she had even more questions. Why could she see her as naked but no one else could? Why was she at the café? Most importantly, was she aware Faye was here and watching?

Before long, Amelia stopped teasing herself as her food arrived; a nice toasted sandwich and a glass of orange juice. Faye realised she was hungry as well as she saw the food and she heard her stomach grumble. She quickly ran over to the counter to get something to eat, letting the dildo leave her wet snatch, pleasure no longer her priority. As she got to the counter she realised something; she didn’t have any money! Then again, if no one could see her, no one could accuse her of stealing…

She quickly stole a cold sandwich and went back to her seat, completely forgetting about the dildo on the chair. As she went to sit down, she felt herself slip slightly until the dildo, still wet with her juices, wedged into her ass. Faye let out a yelp as she felt the toy enter her lower hole, before taking a deep breath and letting herself sink deeper, the toy penetrating more and more of her ass as it went.

As she had discovered multiple times, she was not against a bit of ass play. Hell, during her first game with Kieran, she had experienced and had a lot of fun with anal. However, the toy was certainly longer than Kieran’s dick, and the feeling of how it filled her rear hole filled here with a mix of uncertainty, pain and pleasure. She looked over to Amelia, and was shocked at what she saw.

Amelia was looking straight at her, and smiling! Could she see her? Oh god, if she could, did she see the dildo on her chair? Was she aware that she had been acting like an exhibitionist perv today? She felt a twang of nerves in her stomach, but it all dissipated as Amelia slowly parted her legs, revealing her pussy. It was a thin slit, with a small tattoo on the left lip. She could just about see a glimpse of her insides, looking a light shade of pink.

Faye was amazed at how Amelia looked, now fully exposed to her. She never would have taken her for such a perv, but here she was in front of her, showcasing her body and revealing all her little details. The woman she had shouted at earlier was now moaning lewdly while making eye contact. Needless to say, Faye was feeling horny all over again, especially when she saw Amelia starting to feel herself up.

Amelia had clearly teased herself enough and wanted pleasure. Faye watched as she took her hands from her chest and slowly ran it down her stomach to her neat lower hair and then took it lower still, until her fingertips were teasing along her lips. Amelia opened her mouth in a silent gasp as her fingers made contact with the first trace of wetness. She slowly moved her hand in small circles, closing her eyes and letting the nice feelings wash over her.

Faye was no longer still in her observations. She started to slowly bounce up and down on the dildo still wedged inside her ass, slowly coming to truly enjoy the movement in her rear. She took a hand down to her empty pussy and started rubbing it at the same pace as her friend across the way, making her moan unashamedly.

The moan seemed to get Amelia’s attention, her focus suddenly snapping to look at Faye. Faye was terrified; was Amelia the only one that could see her? Amelia just smirked and started rubbing herself a little bit harder, moaning herself as she let her head hang back. She kicked off one of her shoes as she moved the appropriate leg to hold it in her arms. If she was aware of Faye and what she saw doing, she didn’t seem to care much.

The both of them soon got entangled in their self pleasure. Amelia kept on rubbing herself using the hand from her free arm while the other one grasped the ankle of the leg she was holding up. Faye was focused on the pleasure coming from her ass as she sprang up and down, using one hand to stabilize herself as she rubbed one out with the other. She soon found herself panting - the effort of bouncing was proving to be exhausting. She ended up taking the dildo off the seat and slouching on the seat, slotting the dildo back into her ass. She took the hand she had used to stabilize and now used it to drive the dildo in and out of her, her other hand still preoccupied with her pussy.

Faye realised that she was missing the show Amelia was putting on in her current position and quickly looked back up around without leaving the toy in her butt alone. She was glad she did. Amelia was clearly close to cumming - she was panting hard, a small bit of sweat was coating her arms and her hand was moving with more urgency. Faye started to get a funny feeling in her stomach as well - she was getting close, but wasn’t nearly as close as her friend.

Amelia soon came with a very visible orgasm. Her legs flew outwards as she shook in her seat, moving in waves as she convulsed in pleasure. Her head flew forward, revealing the disheveled mess of hair on top that was just about reaching the base of her neck due to her bun coming undone. Her eyes were closed and her mouth made it almost seem like she was in pain, but Faye knew that she was probably cumming hard and was a bit shocked.

Amelia gently came down from her orgasm with a sigh and a slump forward in her chair. She looked towards Faye, who was waiting for that little push to get her over the edge. She saw Amelia mouthing three words that did it for her.

“Cum for me.”

Faye felt herself unravel as she came. Her ass tightened, forcing the dildo out of her with a wet noise. Her pussy contracted around nothing, letting her juices slowly run down her thighs. Her vision went blurry as her eyes crossed and her mouth fell open, slowly dripping saliva onto her tits. Those three words had created one of the most intense orgasms she had had over the past couple of weeks, even with everything the games were doing. She felt like the games were making her orgasms' better and better each time

As she eventually came to the aftermath, she noticed Amelia had left the café. If she had been more focused, she would’ve chased after her, but she was now satiated and just wanted to go home. Her phone pinged, telling her the final treasure was back at her house, thankfully. After taking a quick breather, she made her move home, now just wanting warm comfort and a nap.

  
  


What should’ve taken her 15 minutes to walk home ended up taking her 30 (seriously, why did the society recruitment drive have to restrict access to any of the pathways?). As she walked up to the bedroom, she saw her phone flash with a message she couldn’t be happier to see.

** CONGRATS! YOU WIN! Treasures found:2/7 **

Faye started wondering what the other treasures she missed were and what they would do, but she couldn’t care less at that moment. She saw the app close and she felt her vanished clothes quickly reappear on her, giving her a feeling of shelter. Despite how fun it all was, she still did like wearing clothes, even in the house. Kieran walked into the bedroom and was surprised to see his partner in front of him.

“Faye! Where’ve you been? I got your text about being late, but I wasn’t expecting you to be this late!”

Faye quickly turned around, throwing her phone onto the bed and pulling Kieran into a hug.

“Sorry, I got a bit distracted by a new game…”

Kieran’s ears pricked up at the final two words. “New game, eh? What type of game is this one? Something we could try and play tonight, maybe?”

Faye glanced back at her phone, before looking back at Kieran.

“Sorry, can’t do that yet, game’s still being tested. I just want a quiet night tonight, anyway.”

\--------------

Amelia couldn’t believe it. She had put on quite a show for Faye in the cafe, and she was somewhat embarrassed by the whole thing. Even better to her, the new app she had created worked like a charm, making everyone think she was wearing clothes when she wasn’t. Humming to herself as she walked around town, she decided to visit a friend of hers who worked at a cafe on the edge of town.

She quickly reached the café, a quaint little building on the corner of a busy street. Opening the door, she heard a bell chime as a voice came from somewhere she couldn’t hear.

“Give me a sec! Need to clean myself off…”

Taking a seat by a small table, she quickly noticed a familiar face sitting in the café, clearly trying to avoid her.

“Oh, Ryan, didn’t know you were here! D’you mind if I join you?”

“No thanks, I prefer to sit with people who actually wear clothes in public.”

Amelia laughed heartily at his comments. He always had a knack for making her laugh, whether intentionally or not. “Not to worry then, I’ll stay over here.” She quickly went to pat where her pockets would be, remembering she wasn’t actually wearing clothes. “Um, do you have your phone on you? I need to give Rachael a call-”

“Amelia, why aren’t you wearing any clothes?”

Amelia turned around to see her friend standing in front of her with a very concerned look on her face.

“Oh, hey Grace. The nudity? I think you can guess why.” She winked coyly at Grace, making her roll her eyes and shrug.

“Look, I know there’s only ever one reason you come to see me. Who is it and why do you think they deserve to be in?”

“It’s a friend of Ryan’s. I think she‘s got potential and then some. Can you do this for me? I’ll make it worth it…”

Grace rubbed her eyes, briefly mulling the offer before shrugging. “Eh, why not. Who is it you need me to look into?”

“It’s a girl called Amelia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahoo, next chapter up! Fun fact, I had to do way too much research for the next few chapters to the point that my google search history is irreversibly damaged. On the other hand, been a lot of fun writing about.
> 
> UPDATE: I'm a few chapters ahead of writing and now have a friend proofreading for me, but real life has meant the next chapter is slightly delayed. Aiming for release before the end of this week but life just got complicated so apologies in advance for the probably second delay
> 
> Feedback, comments, kudos all accepted as usual. Love ya nerds <3
> 
> INDEX  
> Game played: Go Play!  
> Game of exploring. Mobile app. Go outside and reach certain locations to find “treasures.” Objective is to find as many treasures as possible in a time limit.  
> Known effects: invisibility, making clothes disappear, making items appear


	5. Chapter Five: Swap Shop 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kieran gets a craving to play an old game again, things quickly spiral out of control and the two of them are left considering what their relationship means...

“Faye, I’m bored…”

Kieran was just lying on his bed. It had been a couple of weeks since they had last done anything exciting due to exam season coming up and it had driven him up the wall. While he appreciated the peace and quiet, he was done with exams now and he just wanted to do something! Unfortunately, his friends hadn't finished their exams yet, meaning they were still preoccupied with study sessions.

“Well, don’t blame me, you’re the one who got off easy on exams!”

Faye was getting increasingly frustrated with Kieran’s behaviour. She had noticed her grades had slightly declined due to all of their shenanigans and she wanted to stay on top, lest she disappoint herself by not reaching her target. She turned to face her partner, clearly annoyed at him. “Look, we agreed on no games until after the exam season, and I’ve still got two to go. Why don’t you go pester Ryan? Pretty sure he’s got some free time now he’s done.”

“Yeah, but he’s Ryan, he doesn’t want to play the same games!”

Faye shot up from her seat, absolutely fuming with anger. She shouted at the top of her lungs in sheer frustration.

“Well maybe you should find some other way to entertain yourself then!”

Kieran was shocked. In all the months he had been going out with Faye now, she had always kept her cool and had never got upset at him like this. Hearing her shout like this was… upsetting. He didn’t want to make her angry. With a huff, he grabbed his stuff and headed out. Maybe he just needed a bit of a breather for now.

  
  
  


Kieran ended up settling down in a little café in the local town centre. He had tried to call Ryan to get him to meet him in town, but he said he was “occupied” with something important.

“ _ Yeah, something important like dry humping Jakob until the end of the day…” _

He sighed and slumped further down into his chair. Maybe him and Faye weren’t meant to be after all of this. Maybe the honeymoon was over now and they were now just gonna drift apart and it was all gonna be over. He suddenly came back to reality as a dainty voice spoke to him.

“...hello? Anyone in there?”

He looked up to see an unfamiliar female face. She had short lilac hair swept to the side, small rounded glasses sitting on top. Her skin had a slight tint to it with freckles dotting her cheeks. She was wearing a polka dot blouse and a white apron over slack blue jeans. Kieran quickly figured she must have worked at the café and gathered his stuff.

“O-oh, sorry, do you need this table? I’ll happily-”

“No, I wanna talk to you. Mind if I take a seat?”

The mysterious woman took a seat opposite Kieran, who was now startled. He knew it was wrong to cheat on Faye, but this woman did look appealing to him, and if she never found out…

“So. People don’t just end up in this café for the sake of it. It’s usually when something’s gone wrong at home, they run here and spill their guts to whoever is on shift, mostly me. You gonna open up or not?”

Kieran was taken aback from the sudden statement. He felt like he should’ve been more shocked but there was an overwhelming atmosphere of calm in the room. Still, he didn’t feel right.

“I’m sorry, but I’m not really in the mood to talk much.”

The woman opposite him looked surprised. “Oh, that’s different from normal. You must be special. Go on, not even one little detail?”

“No, no, even if I did start talking it probably wouldn’t make any sense.”

The woman shuffled in her seat, seemingly getting comfortable as if she was gonna be there for a long time. “It’s the games, isn’t it?”

Kieran almost spluttered his drink when she said that. “W-wait, how did you-”

She chuckled to herself as she leaned back. “Oh don’t worry, I know all about those. Call it a trade secret. So go on, just spill the beans already or-”

“Yoohoo, Graceeee!”

Both Ryan and Grace turned to see someone entering the café. It was a girl quite a bit shorter than both of them with long pink hair tied into pigtails. She had a frilly pink dress that stopped just before her knees with petticoats and the top hugged her frame snugly, not leaving much to the imagination.

“Oh, hey Rachael. I assume Amelia got home safe last night?” Grace talked to her very nonchalantly.

“Yeah, thankfully. Boy did I have to give her a telling off for going out like that… Who’s this lucky lad then?”

“Well… he’s Faye’s partner.”

Kieran was confused by the situation but had no time to think as Rachael jumped at him, clasping in hand in hers.

“Oh my god, you’re Kieran? I’ve wanted to meet you for so long! Is Faye any good in bed?”

“U-um, well-”

Grace immediately pulled on Rachael’s ear, prying a squeak out of her as she drew her hands away to try and grab Grace’s arm. “Owie! Why’d you do that you meanie?”

“You always get way too excited, even at the best of times. Flip the sign on the door then come have a seat.”

Rachael quickly skipped over to the door, flipping the open/closed sign before grabbing a seat and sitting backwards on it. “So c’mon, spill the gossip, what’s going on?”

Kieran sighed. It was gonna be a long afternoon.

  
  
  
  


“...and that’s the long and short of it.”

Kieran didn’t realize how long he had been speaking until he felt the familiar scratching feeling of a sore throat. He had started spilling out all his worries to the two women about Faye, his life, their relationship, all without a care for time. The two of them had been very patient with letting him speak, only piping up occasionally with a “go on” or a hum of agreement.

“...you know, all of that is very first-world-problem-y of you” Grace chuckled to herself. “Still, it’s understandable. These games do change your view of everything. Maybe it would do you some-”

Amelia lunged at Kieran, pulling him into a tight hug and shouting over Grace, seemingly almost in tears. “Wahh, that’s so sad! Don’t you dare break up, I’ll be heartbroken!!!”

“What about me being heartbroken?!”

Grace slammed her hands on the table in front of her, breaking the other two apart as they jumped from the shock. She quickly neatened her hair before turning to speak specifically to Rachael. “Is that, by chance, the reason you came here? To try and… ‘talk sense’ into him?”

Rachael just giggled as she shuffled in her seat and leant forward.

“Hehe, maybeeee… Amelia gave me a call and told me to come here, try and talk some sense into him.”

Kieran took all of this in. This whole thing had been orchestrated to basically try and calm him down. He wasn’t going to break up with Faye, not after a little spat like that, but venting his emotions had calmed him down quite a bit. “...Maybe it’s time for me to head back. Faye’s probably wondering where I am right now.”

Grace smiled softly at him. “Couples fight all the time. If this is your first ‘proper’ fight in however long you’ve been together, you’re probably gonna be good for a long time.”

Rachael piped up into the conversation. “Well, I can tell you, Faye dearly loves you. From what my partner had told me, Faye thinks oh so very highly of you, and I doubt one little argument would throw her off like that.”

Kieran was stunned. He had a lot of questions to ask about the whole ordeal but decided it could wait for another day.

“Look, I want you to go home and apologize to her. I think she just wants to talk to you and make you see her for who she is. Maybe you need a break from the games and you need to spend some quality time together. Go out for a movie, cuddle in bed, watch some crappy TV movie, just do something together other than a game.”

“But, how will I know that I won’t mess it up?” Kieran knew he had a tendency to say awkward things, but Rachael just shook her head.

“Trust me, you’ll know. Oh yeah, here’s my number, call me if there are any other issues.”

She quickly tried shoo-ing him out the door but Grace grabbed him, making her efforts futile.

“Look, if you ever need a… reprieve, from all this madness, just pop your head through the door. I’ll happily listen or I can just give you somewhere different to hang out.”

“Thanks, I’ll remember that. I should go now.”

With that, Kieran finally left the café. Rachael went to sneak out, but Grace pulled her back in quickly. “Oh no you don’t, you’ve got some talking to do as well. Amelia asked me for a favor.”

Rachael’s usually cheery expression suddenly dropped. “Oh. Who did she want info on?”

“Kieran’s partner, Faye.”

“Oh. Did you find anything you didn’t want to?”

“Thankfully not. Seems like she’ll be safe. I’m just hoping Amelia isn’t getting ahead of herself with this. We don’t need another case like-”

“We won’t. I promise.”

  
  
  
  
  


Kieran walked into his house like a scorned child. Ryan spotted him coming in, but decided to say nothing - everyone in the house knew what had happened, and decided not to get involved lest they fall into the mess. Kieran made his way up to his room, and knocked on the door before entering. Faye was just sitting in her chair, knees level with her face. She was clearly still a bit shaken from the whole ordeal.

Kieran took a seat on his bed and stayed silent. There wasn’t any tension in the air, and neither of them were scared of talking, but neither of them really wanted to say anything. Right now, the silence was deafening to both of them, before Faye finally spoke up, voice wavering.

“So… are you upset with me?”

“No, I’m not…”

“That’s good…” Faye tried to keep it together, but couldn’t stop herself from crying. “I’m sorry I shouted. I’ve just been so stressed and all these games are tiring and I just want a normal night together for once…”

Kieran took a moment to reflect after looking at Faye. He did truly love her, but she had a good point, as did Rachael earlier. He had gotten so obsessed over the games that the relationship took a backseat. He had been a bad boyfriend, and he needed to realize that. He went over to Faye and brought her in for a gentle hug, which she responded to by pulling him tight.

“I… I’m sorry Faye. I’ve been so stupid.”

He didn’t say much, but what he said was enough for Faye. They spent the rest of the night just cuddled up together, curled up on the sofa in the living room. They ordered food and just didn’t do anything all night. It was the quietest night they had had since they started dating. It was also their favorite.

  
  


A few weeks passed before Kieran considered mentioning the games again. He learnt to just enjoy the time with his friends and partner, and he almost forgot about the games. He kept in contact with Rachael, letting her know how they were getting on. They even found time to visit Grace’s café, although she wasn’t there when they visited - the other worker there said she was on a “business trip”.

Thankfully, with all the time he had given to her, he had got to know Faye even more and find out more things, such as her hatred for fish (she couldn’t stand eating it after a dodgy piece when she was young). Every time he looked over at their game collection, his heart would twang a bit - he didn’t want to rush into anything with them anymore, they would play them when the time was right.

“...which is why I took on the part time job. It’s stressful but I’m having a lot of fun.”

Faye had found herself a part time job in the midst of everything down at the game store. Cain was starting to struggle with maintaining all the games in his old age (turns out he was older than he looked!) and he was looking for a part-time assistant to help him with maintenance and other odd jobs in the house. Faye was almost willing to do it for free, but the pay was way higher than she had really expected, especially considering he never charged anyone.

“Oh yeah, I need to introduce you to Amelia one day. She’s… something, that’s for sure. I think you’d get along with her pretty well.”

“Y-yeah, that sounds good. Hey Faye… is everything okay?”

“Hm? Yeah, everything’s great! Why’d you ask?”

“Well… I feel like since that argument we had, something just hasn’t seemed right, y’know?”

Faye just bashfully looked at the ground while fidgeting in place. “I… I agree. I don’t care what the board games do for us, they brought us together. Right now, not playing them for so long, we’ve got so close but I feel like we’ve lost something else instead.”

Faye leant over and rested on Kieran’s shoulder. “Say… what would you say if, for example, we set a day for board games every week? I we just do it only once per week, it might just help us a bit”

Kieran looked down at his love’s face. “I think I can live with that compromise, as long as we add another term - we agree on the game and we find out what it does before we play. No more full surprises, and we both have to be 100% in to play them”

“Okie. Sounds good to me. Speaking of… did you want to start playing again today?”

  
  
  


The two of them settled on playing Swap Shop, deciding that if they were to start playing games again, it would be safe to play something that they knew the effects of. They got settled and started the game. Kieran had been slightly coy and got himself into situations where he could draw “EVENT” cards. He had already drawn a card for him to grow some lady parts beneath the belt, and he was enjoying the feeling of being a girl again. They kept on playing the game until Kieran had to draw another “EVENT” card, which made him grow a new set of lovely breasts.

“Ah, nice to see you’re back to being Kiera again.” Faye grinned at him. She had stripped down to her sleepwear, a baby blue set giving her bumps in all the right places. She passed a set over to Kiera, having bought a set of the correct proportions based on their last attempt of the game. She quickly got changed into the red negligee, enjoying the way it looked on her.

Unlike the last time they had played the game, they decided to keep on playing properly, seeing what else they could get up to with the game. Both of them were smiling and grinning at each other, overjoyed at remembering how much fun they could have together with the games. It was something they didn’t realize they missed as much as they did. However, the game had a 

different idea for where the night was going to go.

Kiera got a bizarre set up of cards that pretty much forced Faye into drawing an event card. Faye was curious as to what she could draw - she knew the cards had turned her partner into a submissive little girl, so what would the cards do to her? Make her a macho dude with pecs the size of bread slices? She drew the card cautiously, nervous as to what would happen.

“EVENT: You fell over! Luckily, your third leg broke your fall. Still need new jeans!”

Faye looked at the card in horror. Third leg? She didn’t want to turn into a guy! That would just be gross! She looked down at her underwear, expecting to feel something, but nothing seemed to be happening. The nerves were definitely getting to her, ending up at a peak as she felt a sudden orgasm washing over her.

She immediately hunched over as she came, feeling her walls contract and juices flow from her. She half expected to feel her walls slowly seal shut, but nothing of the sort ended up happening. Instead, she slowly felt her clit swell and become more sensitive as it came out of its hood. She could feel her pulse travel through it as it throbbed through the orgasm. Despite what she thought was going to happen though, nothing seemed to change about it.

Soon, she noticed that something was happening above her pussy. Something was clearly trying to push out of her, and she couldn’t do much about it. She slowly felt something grow from her crotch, slowly extending and pushing against the band of her panties, sending shivers down her spine. The feelings persisted for a few seconds, before slowing down and stopping as her panties stood a few inches away from her crotch, a clear penis peeking out of the top.

She slowly pulled down her underwear to get a better look at the new addition to her body. She now had a penis protruding from her, standing at about 8 inches long and 1 inch in girth. She didn’t grow any balls in the midst of everything, leaving her new schlong sticking out bare. It had pulsing veins running down the side and a clear cut head, with a small slit seemingly ready to let everything out.

Faye looked disgusted at it. She looked up at her partner, expecting to see the same disgust, but she saw the complete opposite. Kiera had her panties off, hanging off of one of her thighs and was furiously rubbing her glistening slit. Her eyes were fixated on Faye’s new member as her mouth watered, seemingly wanting to do something with her.

“Hey Faye… may as well use what you have.”

Faye shrieked as Kiera lunged forward, trying to engulf her cock with her mouth. She just about backed up enough as to avoid the lunge, leaving Kiera’s face to splat on the ground. Faye quickly curled up in a ball in the corner of the room and started to tear up.

“Get away from me! I’m a freak!”

Hearing Faye shout brought Kiera back to reality and sobered her up from her lust-entranced state. She steadily approached Faye as she shied away, trying to avoid any contact before Kiera pulled her in for a soft, loving embrace. Faye could do nothing but cry from the fear of the whole situation. Kiera ended up softly whispering into her ear.

“Hey, it’s ok, I’m here… do you want to stop playing for today?”

Faye nodded vigorously. As far as she was concerned, the game was over.

  
  


After packing the game away quickly, the two of them returned to normal. Kieran went back over to Faye, who was still a bit traumatised from the whole experience. He slowly crouched down and tried to speak to her before realising that she needed a bit of time to herself. He went downstairs before taking his phone out and giving Rachael a call.

“Hey there Mr Grumpy, how’s things?”

“First things first, my name is Kieran, not Mr Grumpy.”

“Aw, but it’s a cute nickname!”

Even though it seemed overly cutesy, Kieran couldn’t help but find Rachael’s joking endearing. 

“Fine, but it stays between us. Anyway, I have a favour to ask.”

“A favour? Depends what it is, I don’t take those lightly!”

“Well… could you come over with your partner? We just played a game and Faye…”

Rachael immediately cut in, her voice taking on a much more serious tone. “She’s not hurt, is she? If you hurt her in any way…”

“N-no, she’s not hurt, I think. It’s complicated, but I haven’t done anything.”

He could hear Rachael breathe a sigh of relief through the phone, though her tone stayed the same. “Ok then… we can be there ASAP. Let us know where you live.”

  
  


It took 40 minutes for Rachael and Amelia to arrive. As soon as he heard the doorbell ring, Kieran rushed to the door and opened it, seeing the familiar green eyes he had seen before as well as a red pair seemingly filled with pure rage at him.

“Nice to mee-”

“Where is she?”

Amelia got straight to the point, and it left Kieran slightly stunned. “She’s in our room. Upstairs, second on the left. Bathro-”

Before he could get another sentence out, Amelia rushed upstairs, leaving Kieran at a loss for words. Had he really done something that bad? Rachael stepped inside and took a deep sigh before putting her hand on his shoulder.

“C’mon, we should take a seat while Amelia sorts this all out. Could you make me a cup of tea please?”

Kieran was being hit with info from all fronts. First of all, Rachael was a lesbian, which didn’t bother him at all, he just wished he had clued in earlier. Second, her girlfriend’s name was Amelia, which would be useful for future reference. Thirdly, he figured that Amelia must’ve known Faye somehow, but he’d find out more later. Finally, this was probably gonna be a rest-of-the-day affair. With a heavy feeling in his chest, he moved to the kitchen to put the kettle on as Rachael got herself settled in the living room.

After hearing the kettle boil and checking how Rachael had her tea, Kieran brought the tea through to the front room. He took a seat opposite her, slowly putting his cup of tea on a small table in front of him. He looked up at Rachael, whose face had softened and seemingly relaxed a bit. She took a sip of the tea (milk and a spoon of sugar, of course) before putting her cup down as well.

“Ah, that’s better. So tell me, what happened then?”

“Well, we were playing a game, as you can probably expect. It was the one called Swap Shop, if that helps.”

“Hm, I don’t remember that game. Gonna have to ask ‘Mel about that later! Anyways, keep at it! Did the game get spicy?”

“Yeah, but then it didn’t. One of the cards made her grow a dick, and then she completely freaked out and just, well, shut down, which is when I called you.”

“Hm, I see. That’s not very nice at all…”

“What’s this bitch doing here?”

Kieran turned to look in the doorway at Ryan, who was leaning against the door with a disgusted look on his face.

“Well, Mr Bumbum, there was an emergency and Mel and I had to come over to help Mr Grumpy here.”

“Hey! What did I say about that nickname?”

“Well you’re the one who bragged about it…”

“It’s not my fault I like what I like!”

Kieran couldn’t help but giggle a bit. Hearing his best friend and the bimbo-ish girl in front of him arguing helped dissolve a bit of the worry in him.

“...you know that’s no way to speak to me! Wait until my big bro hears this, he's gonna be mad, as is your sis!”

“Oh please, as if your brother is really gonna want to stand up for his sissy sibling who doesn’t know when to drop stuff!”

Kieran snapped back to reality. “Wait… how the hell do you two know each other?”

Ryan snorted, clearly frustrated as he brought his hand up to his forehead. “This little… The girl here is my older sister. Was always the favourite. Thought I finally got away from her when I 

moved out but here she is...”

“I wasn’t always the favourite! Plus, you always made fun of me, pulled on my hair... Mr Bum here was, and still is, a big old meanie to his big sis!”

“Again with the nicknames! Why don’t I call you Little Miss Chastity, ay?”

Rachael’s face immediately dropped as she stomped over to Ryan and slapped him over the face. “You…”

Ryan left the room, calling back as he left. “I don’t need this right now. Just do whatever you need to do and get out of here.”

Still shocked from the whole ordeal, Kieran was sitting on the edge of his seat, mouth open in shock at hearing Ryan speak that way. He had only ever heard him speak like that once before, when he discovered one of Alex’s partners had been cheating on him for several months. It was a tone of voice filled with pure malice and disgust. Rachael seemed more upset than anything, stomping back to the sofa and flopping down like a grumpy child, seemingly on the verge of tears.

Kieran spoke up quietly. “So, you wanna talk about it?”

  
  
  
  


Amelia had been furious when she got to the front door. If that sleazebag that Faye called her partner had done anything to her, there would be hell to pay. As she came to the bedroom door, she saw Ryan leaving his room. She turned to face him and smirked.

“Well, fancy seeing you here.”

Ryan looked over to her, seemingly concerned. “Amelia? If you’re here then...”

“Yeah, she’s downstairs with…Kieran, is it? Either way, I’m here to try and help Faye..”

“Hm, ok then. Guess I better go see my bitch of a sister-”

“That’s no way to talk about her. No matter your feelings towards her, she’s still your sister and my partner.”

“...I know. I’m gonna go speak to her. You can see the bedroom door, call down the stairs if you want anything.”

With that, Ryan headed down the stairs. Amelia suddenly realized she hadn’t warned him that his sister-in-law was downstairs and she knew they were volatile together. She just had to hope for the best as she heard his footsteps get further and further away. Focusing back in on the 

task at hand, she knocked on the bedroom door before slowly opening it.

“Hey Faye, it’s Amelia… can I come in?”

Faye was now curled up in a ball on the bed, a blanket draped over her shoulders. She was shivering slightly, clearly still struggling with aftershocks of fear. Amelia carefully let herself into the room before sitting on the edge of the bed. Faye looked up from her ball of safety to see the blue haired woman in front of her, smiling softly. “Hey there darling.”

“Amelia… I’m so sorry.”

Faye could no longer keep it together and burst out into tears, jumping towards Amelia who welcomed her with open arms. She cried her heart out, letting loose weeks of pent up frustration that had all come to a head. Amelia simply let her cry, wetting the shoulder of her cream blouse, as she slowly stroked her hair and comforted her.

After a few minutes, Faye was finally able to calm herself down and let go of the hug offered to her. She wiped her eyes, now puffy from the tears she had.

“Sorry about that… I think I’m okay to talk now.”

“It’s okay darling, just talk whenever you’re ready. Don’t rush it, either.”

“Well, I was playing a game with Kieran-”

“Is that the no-good boy you’re with?”

“He’s not no goo- I mean he’s brilliant, honestly! He’s so kind and caring and I just wanna cuddle with him some nights!” Amelia found it somewhat adorable how Faye was trying to defend her partner. Even if she didn’t like many men, she could tell that Kieran probably wasn’t a bad guy.

“Anyway, we were playing Swap Shop and one of the cards made me grow a dick. I… I couldn’t stand the idea of growing one, it made me feel so disgusting, like a freak, and I was scared that Kieran would hate me if I tried anything and the thought of that just froze me and-”

“Hey, calm down.” Amelia reached out to touch Faye’s shoulder. “What disgusted you about it?”

“W-well, it just felt gross and I was scared that Kieran would find it-”

“No, what he MIGHT think doesn’t matter. Did you ask him what he thought?

“No, he was just watching as it happened as his mouth was watering.”

“Hm…” Amelia hummed in thought, trying to figure out what was best to say at this point. It was clear she was scared about what Kieran thought, but he didn’t seem against it. “I think we should go talk to him. C’mon, he’s downstairs with my partner.”

  
  
  


Just as Kieran was about to finally talk to Rachael about Ryan’s outburst, Faye and Amelia came through to the front room. Faye immediately jumped towards Kieran, clinging to him in a tight embrace. Amelia smiled softly, happy to see the show of affection, before sitting down next to her partner with whom she shared a quick kiss.

After several seconds of cuddling, Faye pulled away from Kieran before turning to face the two women sitting opposite her. She thought that seeing Amelia with a woman would be unusual, but she didn’t find it shocking at all - if anything, she felt less surprised than if she saw her with a man. Rachael shared a quick smile with her, both of them acknowledging each other for the first time.

Kieran turned to talk to Amelia. “So… did we get to the bottom of the whole situation?”

“Well, I suppose so, I think. I have a question for you, and I need you to answer truthfully.”

Kieran swallowed hard. Amelia’s tone wasn’t threatening, but something about it still made him uneasy. “Okay. I’ll answer as truthfully as I can.”

“Do you love Faye?”

Kieran was stunned at how simple the question was. “Well, yes, of course.”

“Hm. Let me rephrase that slightly then. Would you love Faye any differently if she was any different? If she had an extra arm? If she was 3 feet tall? If she was masquerading as a man?”

“U-um…” Kieran had to pause before saying anything else. One wrong word, and his whole world could come crumbling down around him. “...when all this started, I just wanted to get to know Faye as a friend, but over time, I realized that I had feelings for her. Something about her just pulled me in and I wanted to spend more and more time with her, before anything like the board games came along. I… I fell in love with her for who she is. Nothing would change that.”

Kieran took a deep breath as he finished speaking. He turned to look at Faye, who had tears streaming down her face. Before he could get another word in, she jumped into his arms, sobbing into his shoulder. Worried, he looked over to Amelia and Rachael, who had soft smiles on their faces.

“Well, I think that answers the question nicely, Mr Loverboy.” Rachael had to giggle at the new nickname she gave Kieran. “I think our job here is done, Mel.”

Amelia glared at her partner. “I told you not to call me that.”

“Well, would you prefer a different nickname? Maybe… Mrs Sadist?”

Amelia let out a snort. She couldn’t help but find Rachael’s nicknaming habits endearing. “I think this is our cue to leave. Come on, let’s let these two have some time alone.”

Amelia and Rachael started to move to leave the house, content knowing that the situation had been resolved. Before they had the chance to leave, Kieran got Rachael’s attention.

“Hey, you never told me the story behind what Ryan said.”

Rachael looked slightly embarrassed for the first time. She put her hands on the hem of her skirt and slowly lifted it, shocking Kieran with what she revealed. She had a small pink chastity cage on, clearly hiding a cock. The cage was no more than 3 inches long and clearly very tight. He couldn’t see any balls which also let him see that she had a clear cut slit below it all, which confused him, but before he had a chance to say anything, Rachael just said “I’ll tell you everything next time. Bye Loverboy!”

With that remark. Amelia pulled Rachael through the door and closed it, leaving Faye and Kieran alone, still cuddling on the sofa. Kieran eventually tried to pull himself away but Faye just pulled him in tighter. “Please… just for a little bit more. Let’s stay like this.”

Kieran sighed as he resigned himself to his fate. He slowly stroked her hair as she steadily drifted off into sleep, head resting on her partner’s shoulder.

  
  


A few days passed by before either of them had the courage to speak about what had happened. Kieran had been out and about with his daily life, but Faye was proving to be extremely clingy, not wanting to let Kieran go when he got home to the point that he had become adept at typing with just one hand. He knew he should say something, but he also knew that they had been through a lot over the past couple of months, and she was probably just feeling like she needed the comfort of her partner.

“Hey Kieran… are you up for playing Swap Shop again?”

Kieran snapped back to reality. He was just sitting on his bed trying to play a game on his laptop while Faye was curled up next to him, head resting on his leg. He looked down at her face to make sure she wasn’t sleeptalking by chance, but she was just looking up at him with starry eyes. “You sure about that? After last time, I don’t think-”

“No. Stop there.” Faye was being a lot more blunt than usual. Kieran knew she only got this way when she was determined about something. “I want to play it one more time. Even if the situation ends up the same, I… I want to see it through. I want to finish the game now.”

Kieran looked deep into her eyes. They were filled with determination. He put his laptop away, got up and went to go get the game. As he got the game out. He realized his hands were shaking - he was subconsciously nervous. However, he also knew they couldn’t escape this forever. It was time to finally finish the game.

They played the game just as they had done the previous time, somehow down to the exact dice rolls. They got to the turn before Faye had drawn her event card. Kiera (now she was aware of the new “name” for her that she actually kinda liked) was fully transformed and naked, along with her partner. She glanced over to Faye as she rolled the dice, waiting for the dice to land and for the move to lead to the events that would lead to her drawing “that” card.

Eventually, the card came up. There was no delay on the effects as Faye felt her crotch bulging forward as she pulled her panties forwards and saw the shaft slowly extending from her until it stood at full mast away from her, 8 inches long. She decided to take off her underwear at this point, leaving her in just her birthday suit. She looked over to Kiera, who was just as naked, eyes fixated on her partner’s new appendage.

“You okay with this? Ready for what comes next?” Kiera asked cautiously. She knew that Faye was in a better mindset for this today, but she was still scared that she would bail out at the last second.

“Yeah… I think I am.” Faye sounded determined. She wanted this, no matter how nervous she was. Slowly, Kiera approached her, pulling her in for a soft kiss. She extended her tongue, slowly playing with her partner’s mouth, trying to find all the nooks and crannies that she knew were in there. She placed a hand softly on Faye’s stomach before lowering her hand towards the new appendage of her partner.

As Kiera made first contact with Faye’s new dick, both of them gasped. Kiera had gasped from the shock of how it felt in her hands - it was so warm and it had an almost leathery texture. It felt so different from when she was a man, so much more… beastly. She gently moved her hand up and down the shaft, experimenting with jerking it off. Without realising, her pussy started gratuitously leaking juices, wanting to feel it throb inside of her.

Faye had gasped from the feeling on the hand on her new member. The hand had felt so soft, even when fully grasped around it, almost as if being wrapped in a cloud. She realized this is what Kieran must have felt when she touched him in the same way. The hand on her slowly jerked her off, sending a previously unknown wave of pleasure through her. She felt the skin covering shift up and down, sending ripples through her body.

After a few minutes, Kiera was starting to grow fidgety. She could feel her arousal pooling in her core and slowly leaking out of her, dripping down one of her thighs. She knew she should wait for a motion to move forward, but she felt like she was gonna explode if she waited any longer! She looked into Faye’s eyes and saw the same hunger that she was feeling. It was clear they were ready for the next step as Kiera descended down until her face was level with Faye’s dick.

Her mouth started to water. This was the rod that she had been stroking for a few minutes and now it was in front of her… it was even more tantalising. She could see a transparent dew forming on the head. She could smell the musk coming from it, meaty and hot. She could see it throb as the veins on the side pulsed with blood. All of it coming together… Faye wouldn’t be upset if she had a taste of the tasty meat in front of her, would she?

Faye knew that Kiera had moved down her body, but she was shocked to feel something warm and wet along the side of it. Looking down, she saw that Kiera was licking the side of her dick. She was cautious with the movements, slowly lapping at the side before moving up to the head of the shaft. She quickly licked the side of the head before planting a quick kiss on the tip. Kiera caught Faye’s precum in her mouth after the kiss and let the taste linger on the tip of her tongue - it was salty. She wanted more and quickly. Without a lick of hesitation, she let the head slide into her wanting mouth.

Faye let out a stifled moan as she felt the head of her member engulfed in a warm, wet embrace. She could feel the tongue running around the base of the head by the glans before heading back up and teasing the slit on top, trying to elicit more precum out. She gasped as Kiera’s mouth moved around, letting the shaft roll along her jaw and settle in her cheek, sucking on it as she would a cherry before letting it move back on top of her tongue, getting more of a taste.

Kiera was in heaven with the feeling in her mouth. Sucking on this dick… it made her feel so dirty, like a street whore, but it excited her all-the-more. She could feel her pussy gushing, wanting some sort of attention, but she held off on satisfying herself - she knew that it would get attention once she was done with the blowjob. It seemed to be ending soon as she could taste copious amounts of precum on her tongue and Faye was clearly moaning more. She decided to take it further and take more of the shaft into her mouth.

Faye was now the one in heaven. The feelings coming from her crotch were amazing to her. The warm embrace of the mouth over her, the feeling of the hand moving along her shaft, trying to get more pleasure out of her. It definitely felt like it was working, as she felt a pulse of something she hadn’t felt before at the base of her dick, slowly moving up. She suddenly realized she was gonna cum, but didn’t have much time to warn her partner before she felt herself spurting.

Kiera was surprised when she felt the splash of warm cum in her mouth. Quickly looking up, she could see Faye’s head hanging back, clearly still in the throes of orgasm. She let the cum flow into her, letting it run over her tongue as she got a taste. She didn’t particularly like the taste, but she didn’t care in the moment. All she cared about was that she had made her partner cum, and now she needed attention.

Faye suddenly felt the tip of her dick come into contact with the cool air as Kiera fell backwards, rubbing her folds with fervor. They locked eyes for just a moment, but they could both tell what was going to come next. Faye followed her partner down to the floor and grasped her rod, slowly approaching Kiera’s exposed body. She leant closer and closer in as they locked lips, enjoying a moment of peace and love before both of them suddenly gasped at the first contact of their sex organs.

Faye was suddenly struck with a new wave of nerves. Was she doing things right? Was she ready to have this experience? Did Kiera have a hymen? All these questions were swirling around her head, but Kiera silenced all her thoughts with a gentle kiss and a seductive whisper in her ear. She didn’t say much, but she said everything she needed to say.

“Please, take me.”

Faye couldn’t take it after hearing those words. She pushed her hips forward, penetrating Kiera with force. Kiera threw her head back, the sensation of being filled completely alien to her, but overriding her normal thoughts with pleasure. Faye also felt overwhelming pleasure, feeling the warm, wet hole pulse around her dick. She already wanted to go at full force, pounding her partner no matter the consequences. She shot Kiera a look of recognition, which she responded to with a nod and a look of trust. Slowly, Faye started to move her hips.

After the brief pause for recognition, both of them went at each other like feral animals in heat. Faye pounded Kiera’s fragile frame with reckless abandon, forcing her inner walls apart and poking the entrance to her womb repeatedly. Kiera was trying to clench her inner walls, wanting to savor the feeling of being filled. Every nudge at the entrance to her womb made her crave to be come into a little bit more, not caring if she could get pregnant or not. All they truly cared about was the carnal pleasure surging through them.

After a few minutes, they had changed position to doggy, which both of them enjoyed even more. Faye enjoyed it since it let her go even deeper and she could grab her partner’s hair or arms and pull them back. Kiera loved it for exactly the same reasons, realising she was a lot more submissive was a woman. She didn’t care though - all she cared about was being pounded like the little bitch she was now.

Faye plowed harder and harder, making Kiera squeal in sheer pleasure. Every drive forward made Faye fall further and further into depravity, letting out beastly grunts. Kiera lost more and more control as she was pounded, each thrust into her making her mind numb more and more before all she could think about was how good the dick inside of her felt, and how good it would feel to cum on that dick…

Kiera quickly realized she was teetering on the edge of an orgasm. She had lost track of how close she was after all of this, and wanted to give some sort of warning to her partner, but all she was able to do was let out a pathetic whine as her cunt compressed and an orgasm rocked her body. Her tongue hung out from her mouth as her legs went completely numb. Before long, she felt something warm filling her up, adding to the pleasure of her orgasm.

When Faye felt Kiera’s pussy clenching down in orgasm, she couldn’t hold hers back any longer. She had been trying to hold off her orgasm as long as she could, wanting to cum at the same time as her partner, and she would now have her opportunity. She let herself loose, letting her cum spew out of her cock and flood into Kiera’s unsuspecting womb. Her thighs quaked as she threw her head back, wanting to keep on cumming for as long as she could.

Eventually, the two of them came down from their highs. Kiera just panted, enjoying the feeling of warmth inside of her and happy that Faye had experienced this. Faye carefully pulled out of Kiera, leaving her with a hollow feeling as the cum inside her slowly seeped out forming a small puddle on the floor. They both collapsed to the floor, basking in the afterglow before Faye spoke up with her main concern.

“Hey… any idea if you can get pregnant?”

“Don’t know… want to find out?”

  
  


They ended up going at it for the better part of 3 hours. By the end of it, both of them were completely spent. Faye felt exhausted, her hips sore and her dick red from the slight friction. Kiera was face down in bliss, both her pussy and anus leaking copious amounts of cum. Kiera couldn’t believe that this is what Faye felt on a regular basis. More importantly, she couldn’t believe how sensitive she got as time went on. Maybe she should try this more often?

The two of them locked eyes for the first time in a while and laughed. They slowly shuffled on the floor towards each other, coming together in a light embrace.

“So… was that as bad as you thought?”

“No, it wasn’t, but I still prefer being the woman in the relationship.”

“Heh, not to worry, we’ll get back to normal soon. Can we just lie here for a minute and cuddle?”

“Sure thing. I need to get feeling back in my legs anyway.”

\-------------------

Faye took a deep sigh as she put another game away on the shelf. The part time job at the game store was proving to keep her busy and she was enjoying it, but she really needed a day off after the previous night. She turned to see Amelia giving her a knowing look.

“I assume everything got sorted after the problem?”

“Yeah, thankfully. Thanks for coming to the rescue.”

“No worries, sometimes you need someone to come save you.”

There was an uncomfortable silence between them. Despite several weeks having passed since their first meeting and having slowly bonded as friends, Amelia still hadn’t explained anything to Faye about the games. “Hey, I think-”

“We need to sit down and chat? Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. Come on through to the back when Cain gets back.”

“It’s fine, I’ll just flip the sign, say I went on an early lunch when you turned up. Put the kettle on?”

Both of them settled quickly in the back room with a cup of tea each. Amelia was clearly nervous, trying to avoid eye contact and fidgeting more than usual. However, she knew she agreed to this and couldn't sneak out of talking anymore.

Faye cleared the air with a cough. “So… the games.”

“Yes, the games… I suppose I should tell you everything I know. Let’s start from the beginning. I’m pretty sure you know by now but these games are… strange. I don’t even know if magical is the right word.”

“Look, I know you’re nervous but I need to know more than that.”

“...you’re right.” Amelia swallowed hard before continuing. It clearly wasn’t easy for her to speak but she had promised Faye answers. “My family have been making these games for as long as anyone can remember. We don’t know why they end up the way that they do, no one does anything specifically.”

“Hm. Is Cain involved in any way?”

“From what I understand, yes. It’s a deal with my grandmother that he’s honouring despite her passing a few years ago. I don’t know the ins and outs, but he’s gonna be manning the game store until he retires, at which point someone new takes over.”

“So it’s a family business type of affair. You involved voluntarily?”

“Mostly, heh. I didn’t like it as a teen, thought it was embarrassing, as I’m pretty sure most teens would. Eventually came round to it though. Started myself after I finished my degree.”

“Makes sense I guess. And Rachael?”

“Oh, met her at uni myself. Been together ever since, it’s been… almost 10 years now, jeez. Almost forgot our anniversary was in a couple of weeks, thanks for reminding me, I guess.”

“Heh, no problem- wait, how old are you? I honestly thought you were, like, mid 30s!”

Amelia scowled at Faye almost comedically. “Hey, I’m only 28! I’m not that old… yet.”

The air was tense for a split-second before both of them burst into laughter like schoolgirls. Faye was the first to speak after they had both calmed down from their giggling fit.

“Ok, I think I’m fine with what you’ve told me for now. I might be missing a lot but it’s good enough for now-”

“Wait. There’s one more thing I need to talk to you about and it can’t wait.”

Faye’s ears pricked up.

“How would you feel… if I asked you to be the first outsider to join the business?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way longer to post than it should've and I apologize for that - life has caught up hard and fast and resulted in me having significantly less time to write. Thankfully, I've gotten pretty far ahead and it's just a matter of finding time to send it off, get it proofread, make any necessary edits and then upload it.
> 
> Okay, there's still a lot to do.
> 
> Anyway, feedback and comments and whatever else etc. is appreciated. Next chapter should be up sooner rather than later (hopefully) with a bit more plot slowly working its way in, for better or worse. Don't worry, it'll still be horny though.  
> Also, not adding an index for the game since we already know what this game is lol.
> 
> Love y'all nerds <3


	6. Chapter Six: All On One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faye has a lot on her mind after the offer Amelia made to her. Maybe a girls night in with her and Rachael will be for the best. When games are involved, who knows what'll happen...

Faye had a lot going on in her head after her talk with Amelia. The offer she had been given was genuinely outstanding. Her, able to make the games she’d been playing for so long? It would certainly make for a massive change in her life, something that maybe she needed at the moment. Thankfully, things had definitely smoothed over with Kieran since their arguments a few weeks ago. Now it was very much back to standard - well, as standard as their life could be-

“...hello? Earth to Faye?”

She suddenly came to as her partner called out to her. The smell of smoke filled her nose as she realized she was burning their dinner. In a rush, she turned the heat off of the stove and rushed to get the dinner out of the pan she was holding, but it was too late - the food had blackened and was nowhere near edible anymore. She let out a disappointed breath as she turned to face Kieran, who was standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

“It’s not like you to burn food, what’s going on?”

“I… I dunno man, something just doesn’t feel right at the moment.” Faye leaned against the side as she spoke, clearly disappointed and frustrated. “I can’t tell what’s going on in my head. Everything’s gone so smooth after… well, everything in the past month and I just… I don’t know.”

Kieran walked into the kitchen, leaning just next to his partner. “Maybe you need to take a break or something. Tell you what, I’ll give Rachael a call and see if she’ll have a girls night out with you or something, it’ll do you good.”

“I don’t know if being around them is gonna do me any good-.”

“Yo, what smells burnt in here? Don’t tell me Ryan burnt his beans on toast again!”

Both of them turned to see Alex walking through the doorway, wafting the smoke away from his face. He’d been absent from the house a lot over the past few months, usually out training or over at his girlfriend’s place, meaning he had no idea what had gone on with the games. Ryan had tried to clue him in that something was going on, but it seemed to go straight over his head. “Oh, hey guys. I’m gonna guess something was going on so I’ll just see myself out.”

Alex turned around preparing to leave before Kieran reached out and grabbed his shoulder. 

“Don’t worry about it man. It’s just super good to see you again. Hey, how about we have a hang out night over the weekend? You, me, maybe Ryan if he feels like it. We’ll get some beers, maybe hook up the Xbox, it’ll be like old times!”

“Well, I guess you drive a hard bargain… 1v1 on Blood Gulch. That’s my terms.”

“Ugh, it was always your favorite… fine, you got yourself a deal there. Faye, we-”

“Yeah, I get it.” Faye took a deep sigh. For better or worse, she was out the house over the weekend for a ladies night.

  
  
  


“So, what do you like to do for fun?”

Rachael had happily agreed to the girls night out, but she wanted to meet with Faye first and have a chat with her - after all, they had only met once and she wanted to get to know her better. They had settled meeting at Grace’s café.

“Um, well, I do a lot of reading. It’s the reason I chose to study literature.”

“Wow, you study literature at uni? That’s amazing! I wish I was smart enough to study like that, but I barely scraped past my exams!”

“Oh really? So what do you do as a day job then? It must be hard to find a job without a degree.”

“Not really! I’ve got a job working at a small shop online. Some of my school friends run it, and they offered to take me on to help out!”

“Oh really? What do they sell?”

“Not gonna tell! That’s a second-date-style answer!” Rachael stuck her tongue out at Faye, clearly enjoying the conversation they were having. Faye laughed quite vocally, thankful that she was able to hit it off with Rachael as easily as she did.

“Anyway, I wondered since after we met, how did you meet Amelia?”

“Oh, that? That’s one hell of a story. You sure you’re up for hearing it?”

“Of course! You know how me and my partner met, I think it would only be fair to hear your version of that type of story!”

“Well, ok then, just promise not to laugh…”

Faye was amazed at how simple the story was in the end. Rachael had just met Amelia after offering to help with a delivery that she messed up, at which point she slipped and fell on her. Amelia had been wearing a while blouse without a bra, and was also carrying a glass of water. Needless to say, she had apologised profusely, but liked what she saw and things had progressed from there.

“Well, that was a bit more bland than I thought, looking at you and her.”

“Aw, not like one of your books, Miss Bookworm?”

Faye just rolled her eyes. Out of all the names she had been called, that was one of the worst. 

“Anyway, you still up for this girls night? What do you wanna do?”

Hm… maybe, since we’ve come over to your place, you can come to ours this time?”

“Y-you sure? I don’t want to intrude or anything!”

“No, it’s fine, Amelia has wanted to invite you over at some point anyway! You’re fine with her joining in, aren’t you?”

“Oh, of course. It’s a girls night, would feel wrong if she wasn’t invited at least!”

“Awesome! Shall we sort it all out now or later?”

“I think a bit later would be better. I wanna get around to ordering food!”

Grace could be heard shouting from the back of the café “I’ve already got your regular lined up as well as a special piece for the new guest! Help yourself to a free drink from the fridge on me.”

Rachael pumped her fist in the air. “Awesome! Hey Grace, do you want to-”

“No!”

  
  
  
  


A few nights later, and the girls night had arrived. Faye had got all dolled up for the occasion, bit not overdoing it. She wore a mesh top with a red bra underneath, along with black jean shorts and fishnet stockings. She thought she looked a bit like a goth or a hooker, or maybe both, but she decided to have some fun that night. She got out of Kieran’s car, bag of overnight stuff in hand and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

“Remember, you have work in the morning, so don’t stay up too late!”

“I won’t! Jeez, are you my mum or something? Just have fun, don’t worry about me! I’ll see you at home tomorrow.”

With that remark, Kieran started the drive home. Faye turned around to face the block of flats that she had been told to go to. Amelia was waiting at the front door, as Faye had texted her when she was a few minutes away, even if she did end up taking a little longer (damn traffic).

Amelia had certainly dressed for the occasion as well, even if she didn’t appear as sultry. She had on a nice black and white polka dot blouse opened a bit more than was necessary, allowing her to flaunt her chest. The sleeves were short, allowing the black glove she wore over one hand to be highlighted more. Her hair was loose from its usual bun, flowing down to her neck. Underneath the blouse was a short blue skirt with black leggings underneath, leading down into some stylish boots. She looked like the kind of woman who was there to take a man down a peg. Amelia couldn’t help but sweat under the woman’s look.

“Wow Amelia, you look-”

“Stunning? Like a dominatrix? Like I’m a slutty teacher ready to take you to detention? Dear, I dressed this way because I wanted to and because we’re gonna have fun tonight. Come with me, I’ll take you up to our place.”

Faye was now looking forward to the evening even more. She followed Amelia into a lift as she pushed a button and they started ascending up the floors.

“Tell me, are you truly ready for tonight?”

“Hm? What do you mean by that?”

“Oh trust me, we’re pretty good at having a party. At least that’s what we get told whenever we have people over. Hope you don’t mind, we’ve already made a small start on the alcohol.”

Faye breathed a massive sigh of relief. Maybe this night would be better than she anticipated. 

As her mind got to wondering what they would do over the night, the elevator pinged as it arrived at the 7th floor. Amelia led Faye out of the elevator towards her apartment. The door to the flat seemed completely inconspicuous, with just the number plate (07-04) and a small flower sticker next to it. Amelia went to open the door, but Rachael opened the door suddenly, shocking Amelia with her appearance.

If Amelia was dressed as the teacher, then Rachael was dressed as the student. She was wearing a blouse that was tied together below her breasts, really emphasising her large bust that wasn’t being supported by anything. Her pink hair was partly tied up in a side ponytail on her left, flowing down to the middle of her back. Under the shirt was a pleated skirt that was clearly a little too low, exposing the top of her bright red tights. The tights ran down to her feet, which were bare.

“Hey, you came! Come on in, get comfy!”

Faye wandered into the flat, noticing how comfy it felt. The flat was very spacious, only really filled by a corner sofa situated along one wall. On the opposing wall was a large TV with a few devices on a shelf next to it. The kitchen was a walk-in, with plenty of cupboards and shelves and a small dining table next to a modestly sized table decorated with a fruit basket. Next to the table was a glass sliding door leading out to a balcony overlooking the street the flat was situated on, while also providing an amazing sight of the city ahead of it. If Faye ever became rich, this was the kind of apartment she would want to own.

“Wow, this is an amazing place you have!”

“Yeah, it’s modest. Gotta thank my folks for helping me get the deposit.” Amelia responded. Faye didn’t take her for the rich type, but she decided to leave the questions for later. This wasn’t a night for questions, it was a night for relaxation.

  
  


After a few drinks, the ladies had loosened up quite a bit. Well, Amelia had anyway. It was immediately clear that Amelia was a light drinker and got drunk very easily. She was swaying as she walked, having ditched her high heels quickly. Rachael was clearly able to hold her drinks, helping Amelia get to the sofa. Faye was slightly buzzed, but was still mostly there thankfully - she knew how to pace herself from the nights she had spent at drinking parties.

“Weeeeee!” Amelia shouted with glee as she fell onto the sofa, pulling Rachael down with her. “You, you know I love you soooooo much?”

“Yes, I know…” Rachael resigned to her fate as Amelia pulled her down to the sofa.

“Well, I’m hungry… wanna make me some egg?”

“You always get like this when you’re drunk. One day it’s egg, next it’s steak, then it’s pickled beetroot or something…”

Amelia giggled. “Yeah, but today I want egg!”

“Fine, fine… Give me a few minutes and you’ll have your egg.”

Rachael went off to cook up some eggs in the kitchen. Faye took a seat next to the lying Amelia, who was clearly in her own little world.

“Do dodo dooooo, eggy eggeggy egg… Hey Faye, do you want egg?”

“No thanks, I’m fine at the moment.”

“Aw, I wanted to be egg buddies! Hehe, this is so much fun!”

Faye couldn’t help but smile. They’d just been sitting around chatting and drinking, but she could admit that it had been nice to finally relax away from home with friends.

“Fayeeee, my legs feel like jelly. Go slap Rach’s butt and tell her to hurry up.”

“I can go see what she’s doing, but I’m not slapping her butt.”

“Aw, no fun.” Amelia put on an almost comical pout. “Her butt’s really squishy…”

Ignoring the comment, Faye went into the kitchen to find Rachael frying some eggs.

“Jeez, I hope she doesn’t get drunk too often, seems like a handful… Need any help there, chef?”

“Nah, I’ve got it covered. Learned to cook like this after Mel got drunk one too many times.”

“So I assume she gets like this often?”

Rachael let out an uncharacteristic sigh. “Yeah. Not as often as you think, but she definitely oversteps her limit way too often. Still, I love her all the same.”

Faye tilted her head as she thought about the relationship between the two in the flat. It certainly wasn’t a clash of personality - if anything, their different personalities fit together perfectly. Whereas Amelia was usually quite stern and Rachael quite relaxed and almost airheaded, it seemed to be reversed when alcohol was involved. She would definitely have to come over again at some point, maybe without alcohol involved.

“Y’know, Mel did tell me about the offer she had made to you.”

Faye swallowed hard. “Oh, yeah, that. I’m-”

“I’m not gonna make you choose but just… if you wanna accept, be careful. The last thing I wanna see is you or Kieran getting hurt.”

Rachael lent in to give Faye a hug, which she reciprocated faster than she anticipated. “I know, don’t worry. I haven’t made a decision yet but I will soon and I promise I’ll still be friends with you after this.”

Both of them pulled away from the hug but Faye still felt a bit hazy. Maybe it was the alcohol in her veins, but Rachael looked really pretty. She had freckles all over her cheeks and her lips looked moist, slightly parted as if wanting a kiss. Maybe she should just lean in and-

All of her thoughts stopped as she closed her eyes and kissed Rachael. Rachael’s lips felt soft, the lip gloss she had put on giving them a slight shine that rubbed off on Faye. The both pulled away from the kiss, momentarily unaware of what was happening. Suddenly, Faye snapped back to reality.

“Ohmigod I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to do that, oh god, please understand-”

“Hush. We’re both a bit tipsy, there’s no harm in this. What happens in this flat stays in this flat.”

Rachael gave her a quick wink and a slap on the ass before turning around and remembering she was cooking an egg before Faye came in. Amelia stormed into the doorway, crossing her arms and pouting like a scorned child.

“You’re messed up cooking me eggy. Not happy.”

  
  
  


“Hey, why don’t we play a game?”

Rachael was into the swing of things finally. She had a little bit more to drink and was clearly getting a bit tipsy, but was still sober enough to make full sense with her sentences. Amelia had been stopped from drinking any more and was slightly more sober than earlier, even if she was still clearly not with it. Faye hadn’t had any more alcohol either, not wanting a bad hangover the following morning.

“Do you mean, like, one of the games I play at home? Because, and I don’t mean any offense here, I’m not as into girls as I think you think I think… wait, my head hurts...”

Amelia burst into laughter as Faye staggered through her words. “You talk funny! C’mon, it’ll be fun! I know you liked Swap Shop!”

“Y-yeah, but that was with a girl who was a guy that turned into a girl! I think… mmm, stop making me get my words mixed up!”

“No! It’s fun! Tonight is fun! We should do this more often, even without the drinkies!”

Rachael had a weak smile on her face, which Faye caught very quickly.

“Hey, is everything ok Rachael? You seem… I dunno, a bit upset at something?”

“W-well, I mean…” Rachael let out a heavy sigh. “Mel, I think we should tell her about you-know-what.”

Amelia’s face immediately straightened up as she scooted in close to her partner. “You sure? I mean, I know it’s not that big of a deal to us, but I don’t think you should have to if you-”

“No Mel, I’m sure. If we’re gonna play games later, it’s best to get the shock out of the way first.”

Faye was immensely confused by this whole situation. She’d already seen several secrets from Amelia to do with the games, and there were still more mysteries. She had a feeling that the mysteries were never gonna end at this point.

“So… the truth is, Rachael isn’t all she appears to be.” Amelia was doing the talking for now. It was clear Rachael was ready to step in at any point. “She, well… she has a dick.”

“So, you mean she’s trans? If so, there’s nothing wrong with that!”

“N-no, that’s not what I mean. It’s more complicated than that.”

Rachael put her arm over Amelia’s chest, deciding to take the helm of the explanation. “My family have a long history of being unusual. One of my aunts has 3 breasts, I had an uncle who had 2 dicks and Ryan… well, nothing’s wrong with him, he’s just a meanie. No one really knows why we’re like this. I mean, Amelia has an idea, but it’s just an idea, nothing more. I guess, because of that, I’ve ended up with a dick.”

Faye had to take a deep breath after hearing this. She still had questions, but Rachael wasn’t finished with telling the story.

“The thing is, I’m not a big fan of it myself. I remember growing up, it would be an absolute pain. I’d have to wait until everyone else had changed for gym class before I could even think about it. What was even worse was that it was big to start with, and it would easily stick out. The only person who ever made me feel even remotely comfy with it was, well… my partner over here.”

Faye quickly stuck her hand out, wanting a break from the bombardment of info. “Sorry, I just… need a sec to comprehend all this. Just… wow. Wait, you said it was big to start with. Does that mean…”

“Yep. Amelia here is, how I would say, indiscriminately kinky. She doesn’t care what it is, she loves everything kinky. After we started going out, she suggested something to help me shrink me down - chastity cages. They started off big, but over time they’ve got smaller and smaller and now… well, I guess I’ll show you the results.”

With that final remark, she pulled on the top of her tights, letting them drop to her knees. She lifted her skirt to expose her crotch, complete with a chastity cage. The chastity cage was smaller than the one she had worn when she had gone over to Faye’s house, now a measly 2.5 inches long. The cage was a hot pink and clearly had been well maintained.

Faye just gasped at the display. “Wow, that’s, um, something, that’s for sure. Is it, I mean, um-”

“Yep. It is that small now.” Amelia had stepped in now to answer Faye’s interrupted question. “It’s taken a few years, but we’ve got it down to about a quarter of its original size. Combination of the sizes and some hormonal pills, to help her fill out and look a bit more girly. She was a washboard with a 10 inch dick before, but look at her now! ”

As soon as she had finished speaking, Amelia hopped up from her seat and wandered over to a bookshelf, removing a small key from within a book. After getting back to the sofa (with only one almost-falling-over), she took the key and opened the cage, revealing the petite rod hiding inside. It looked to be erect, but Faye couldn’t tell.

“My favorite part…” Amelia continued talking as she put the cage on a table “...is that I can do this with it now.”

Amelia took her gloved hand and slowly ran a finger up and down the small dick, paying special attention to the head. Rachael squirmed in her seat as her usually deprived rod received attention, waves of pleasure hitting her before-

“P-please Mel, can I cum properly today? It’s been weeks…”

Amelia had a sinister smile on her face as she whispered into Rachael’s ear.

“Maybe later. You can cum, but you cum like a girl for now, okay?”

With that, Amelia held on tight to the base of the dick she was teasing, her other hand rubbing the tip. Rachael shuddered as an orgasm rocked through her body, her legs twitching and her cock begging for release, even as nothing came out. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as Amelia laughed softly. She had so much control over her partner, she could make her cum in so many ways. It was everything she wanted from a partner and more.

Faye could do nothing but watch as the two in front of her teased each other. She tried to ignore the arousal slowly pooling in her core. As Rachael came down from her orgasm, she reached over and grasped Faye’s shoulder.

“If you want to leave, you can now. We won’t hold it against you.”

Faye took hold of Rachael’s hand and grasped it tight.

“Look, I might never be as kinky as you two are. Hell, I have a feeling that whenever we outgrow the games, Kieran and I might be pretty vanilla in the end. Right now though… I don’t care. You two are my friends no matter what you like, what body parts you have, whatever kinks you have. However… I can’t just walk away from friends. It goes against everything I believe in. So, I guess I’m trying to say that I’m not gonna leave. After all, we promised to play a game together…”

Rachael had tears in her eyes that her efforts to hide were failing, whereas Amelia was lightly dabbing her eyes, clearly getting emotional herself. Faye was suddenly pulled in for a tight hug from Rachael, which she reciprocated, resting her head on the shoulder in front of her. Amelia lent in and planted a soft kiss on Faye’s head.

“Thanks for being so understanding, darling.”

  
  
  


After one more drink each, the three girls had decided it was game time. Amelia had picked out a game that she said she hadn’t played before “on the basis of it seemed boring with only two people.” The game required a lot of set up - not only was there a board, but also a DVD and some sort of unusual spherical device.

“Wow, this game is really fancy!” Faye couldn’t help but comment on the game, amazed at how much was involved in setting up the game.

“Oh, that’s not the half of it! We’ve got this really fancy TV that even has a motion tracker in the remote! See?” Amelia was on the other side of tipsy again, now seemingly a little bit more relaxed. She took the remote for the TV and pointed it towards the screen, at which point a pointer appeared. As she moved the remote around, the pointer moved as well, eventually tracing the image of a heart.

“Wow, that’s pretty cool!” Faye had to shout in excitement. She was definitely getting into the swing of things now.

“Yeah! This game actually needs a TV like this. I’m really excited to play it for the first time!”

Rachael sighed. With the other two being very tipsy now, she had to be the responsible one, even though her head told her to be a bit more possessive of Amelia. She had got the game fully set up as the other two flirted and giggled. She knew there was no worry of any sort of affair or cheating, but she couldn’t help the feeling of jealousy in her gut.

“Well, that’s the game ready. All that’s left now is to start!”

The game was a very interactive one. It had pieces to move around a board and various spaces that required options on the TV to be selected. Some of them were as simple as “Wow, you can move X spaces!” whereas some were much more complex and required little minigames. Rachael had been the only one to get minigames so far and thankfully, since she had held her alcohol so well, she hadn’t made any mistakes… yet.

Faye eventually landed on a minigame space. Upon loading the game on the TV, Faye took the remote and read the instructions.

“Trace the line around the person! Be careful not to go out of the lines and trace over the person!”

Faye giggled. The person they had chosen looked a lot like her, if maybe a little more stacked in the chest. Unfortunately, the alcohol had definitely got to her, as her hand swayed while the remote traced her movements. She eventually got to the end after going out of the lines several times, covering her right leg, left side of her chest and part of her left hip as well. As she reached the end, the device on the table seemingly started to react, whirring and making noise.

“Hm? Did I go out the lines too much?” Faye was confused at what would happen, but all three of them were stunned at the next actions.

A set of blue tentacles suddenly sprang out of the sphere, darting over in front of Faye. After pausing for a moment, the three girls saw a bright flash in front of them, almost like a camera flash. Before anyone could say or think anything, the tentacles lashed out at Faye, who flinched, scared at what they would do to her. However, what happened was very unexpected.

The tentacles grasped Faye and got her into the same position as the character on the tv screen. Before long, the tentacles seemingly started tracing around her, before darting off course and covering her leg in a weird jelly-like substance. Faye suddenly clued in as to what was happening - the tentacles were tracing the same path she had on the TV screen, placing the mysterious substance on her where she had gone over the lines.

After about a minute of the tentacles tracing and running over her, they suddenly retracted into the device. Faye had been holding her breath the whole time, and finally took a breath when she realized it had finally finished. She looked down at her outfit - parts of it were now covered in the transparent… thing the tentacles had let out. It didn’t seem to be flowing, but it was fully stuck to her clothes, and she swore her clothes were looking fainter and fainter…

She suddenly clued in as to what the gel was doing. Much like the game she played on her phone before, the parts covered in gel were making the clothing disappear. She could only watch as part of her stockings disappeared at first. They didn’t seem to be ripped at all, as if the part that had disappeared was still there. Slowly, she started to feel the part she got over her chest vanished, exposing one of her breasts and nipple, erect and with a small metal bar through it with balls on the end. The feeling persisted as part of her shorts vanished, exposing her hip and leaving a tease of her shaved mound, just cutting off past where her leg joined the rest of her body.

As the feeling slowly faded, Faye felt a shock run through her body. She realized she was aroused now. She looked over to the other two, fearing what their reaction would be. Rachael was clearly enjoying the view, mouth open and watering. Amelia looked noticeably less impressed, just smirking.

“Well, that was a show. Shame I’ve already seen it before…”

Rachael looked at Amelia, instantly worried. “W-wait, you’ve seen her naked before? When? Did you sleep with her?”

“No, no. This little minx here downloaded the app profile for a game I was working on and ended up masturbating naked in a café… where I ended up doing the same thing.”

“Oh, was that the day where you-know-what happened?”

“Yeah, that day. Trust me, as you see more of her, you’ll realize why I knew we’d have fun with a game tonight.”

Faye felt the tension in the air immediately defuse. She was glad that there were no arguments, but now she also had validation over something - when she had played that app, Amelia could see her and she was possibly playing herself. Something seemed off, but she decided to leave that investigating for another day. Her thoughts had been interrupted anyway by a wayward hand tugging on the bar through her nip. Looking at the hand and tracing back, she realized it to be Rachael’s hand.

“Oh, that bar is so hot. Mel, would you ever consider getting one of these?”

“I would, but I already had one quite a while ago. Ended up getting rid of it after I got the tattoo instead - having both just didn’t work.”

“Hmph. No fun. Maybe I should get one…”

Faye enjoyed hearing the two lovers bicker, but she had to take Rachael’s hand and get it off the bar.

“S-sorry, it’s just… it gets really sensitive and nice but then it starts hurting-”

“Oh, my bad!”

“No, it’s fine…” Faye didn’t want to admit it, but the teasing wasn’t at the point of pain yet. If anything, it was still easily in the realm of pleasure but her nerves were now starting to get to her. “Anyway, we should probably get on with the game. Now we know what’s happening, I’m wondering what else could come out of that ball…”

  
  
  


The game continued for the girls as they took turns to keep on moving. Upon checking, they had to complete a certain number of laps around the board before they could close up the game, but the board was long and the minigames ended up prolonging the whole affair. Amelia had played the same tracing game as Faye, and with her not holding her alcohol as well, had gone out the lines quite a bit and was now very exposed. One of her legs was completely bare and one of her tits was completely out, displaying the tattoo around her nipple. Rachael had seemingly got off the best in all of this, only having to put up with a rip in her tights where Amelia had grabbed her after falling over.

The three of them were actually enjoying the sense of fun that the game had brought - well, Rachael was appreciating the somewhat nude women surrounding her. She could feel herself getting aroused, but she knew she had to hold it all in for now - there was bound to be a three way before the end of the night and if she could hold out, she knew it would be all the sweeter.

Before long, a new minigame had appeared that Amelia had to play. As she took the TV remote, instructions started to appear on the screen.

“Hit the spots that appear on the person to save them! Don’t miss any and don’t hit when there’s nothing there!”

Amelia focused on the screen, but her vision was slightly hazy from all the drink. She ended up missing several of the targets, which she noticed were suspiciously placed on certain lewd spots. She looked down at the black ball on the table waiting for something to happen, but nothing happened at first. She put the remote down and took a seat, but she didn’t get to catch her breath as the device suddenly sprung to life.

Three red tentacles suddenly sprung out of the device, making a beeline for Amelia. She flinched, waiting for some sort of slap from them, but nothing happened. The three tentacles stopped in front of her, as if waiting for some sort of confirmation. Shooting a look over to the screen, she noticed the person was still up there with three hit markers, numbered in the order that she had missed.

The first marker on the screen suddenly flashed and one of the tentacles lunged towards her, latching on to her neck. She felt it slowly sucking on her neck, almost like a passionate lover leaving a love bite. She also felt a small prick on her skin akin to a needle, but thought nothing of it - she was fascinated at what the tentacle felt like, and how it felt surprisingly nice with the suckling.

Before she could think about moving, the second of the markers lit up on the tv as a tentacle lashed out towards her still clothed breast. The tentacle shot out some of the same gel that had covered them previously, slowly making her clothes vanish and exposing the supple teat below it before latching on and suckling on the front of her chest, including her nipple.

Amelia couldn’t hold it in anymore, and let out a quiet moan. The suckling on her nipple was feeling good, and she felt a splash of arousal wash through her. She tried to keep a steady breathing rhythm as she looked over to the others in the room. Rachael was stunned, mouth agape, trying to resist touching herself. Faye was looking away, occasionally glancing over. From her position, Amelia almost thought she could see a little moisture on the inside of Faye’s exposed thigh - almost as if she was trying to hide her arousal.

Amelia endured almost two minutes of the suckling on her neck and tit before the third and final marker on the TV lit up. Amelia remembered where the final one had been - over the crotch area. She watched the final red limb as it slowly took aim at the middle of her black leggings and sprayed gel, slowly exposing her wet slit and neatly trimmed line of hair leading to it. Amelia let the feeling of air rush around it as the tentacled came closer and closer-

As she felt the first touch on her pussy, she couldn’t help but let out a hearty moan. The head of the tentacle was very delicate and gentle with her - she could feel it slowly sucking on her puffy outer lips as it shuffled forwards and backwards, gently scraping the inner parts. She felt her toes curl as part of it gently nudged her clit, making her eyes roll as the sensitive nerves were teased.

Amelia could do nothing for the next few minutes but let the tentacles do their thing. The suckling on her neck was gentle but comforting, reminding her of her first time. It didn’t do anything to add to the sexual pleasure, but it made the whole experience feel a lot more comforting and pleasurable in a different sense. She usually loved to leave love bites on Rachael’s skin but she decided that maybe she should experiment with receiving them again sometime soon.

Despite how nice it was to feel the tentacle on her neck, the other two were providing pleasure in an entirely different way. The pull on her nipple was past the point of discomfort and was now making her shudder. It pulsed with the pulling, almost as if trying to extract milk. The one on her crotch was not just still either, slowly pulling on her lips and teasing her clit, pushing her to the brink before stopping just long enough to let her drift down and frustrate her. The nerve of these tentacles! She had half a mind to smash the sphere, but decided against it - replacing it would cost a lot of money as well.

Suddenly, she was beset with the urge to cum. She didn’t realize how close she had gotten to the edge during the whole ordeal. She felt her legs tense as the feeling grew and grew, transforming into a wave that… never ended.

“W-wait, why can’t I… I c-can’t cum?”

Amelia hadn’t realized it, but whatever the tentacle on her neck had put into her was somehow preventing her from cumming. She tried to move her hands to touch herself, but the tentacles shuffled and prevented her from reaching anything. All she could do was endure the torturous feeling of an impending orgasm that was destined to never arrive. Her toes curled, eyes fluttered, hands clenched, but nothing could help her.

Soon after this realisation, the tentacles started to retract in the same order they had lashed out, eventually leaving Amelia with no sensations but still an urge of feeling on the edge. Her breath was labored and her legs were feeling heavy. She looked over to Faye and Rachael, who had just been watching from afar. Both of them were clearly trying to hide their arousal, with neither of them succeeding very well. Faye was rubbing her legs together as she swayed her hips, whereas Rachael was pressing the front of her skirt down having stripped off her tights from the heat in the room.

Once Amelia had caught her breath, she looked at the others and smiled.

“That w-was something, I guess. So, should w-we continue?”

  
  


The game continued for the three of them. Amelia struggled under the feeling of being denied, her body still tingling and wanting some sort of pleasure. Thankfully (or not, from Amelia’s view), no one else had got the same game so no one else had to endure the same feeling. Clothing had slowly deteriorated away from the group, all three of them now having their chest fully exposed. It was clear that Amelia was truly getting into the swing of things, groping Faye vigorously.

“Y’know, I always wished I had a decent pair of melons… Always been a petite girl. Why couldn’t I get a good pair of bazongas?”

“Big? Please, Rach has bigger boobs! Plus yours are so cute, being so small and having that design!”

Rachael tried to hide her blush as her partner and friend flirted with each other, tugging away at their chests. She looked down at her D-cup chest and swallowed. She remembered what Amelia had told her after her chest had started growing, how she wanted to ravage them and drain them dry… it made her even more aroused. Maybe she should reach between her legs and-

“Hey Rach, come closer! We wanna look at your melons a bit closer”

For all that she had enjoyed the night, the one thing she always disliked was how loud Amelia could get while drunk. Some nights they would drink until they passed out, but she would still have a headache the following day not from a hangover, but from how loud her partner was when drunk. Ignoring the pleas to play with her, she continued on the game, reaching a new minigame in the process.

“Save the girl by matching the tentacle heads! Get 20 pairs in 45 secs or else!”

Rachael had no idea what the “or else” meant, but she was worried. Focusing in as the game started, she was quickly finding pairs, having matched 10 within 15 seconds. However, her attention was suddenly taken by a pair of hands on her chest. Quickly glancing over her shoulder, she realized Amelia was groping her from behind.

“If boobies won’t come to me, me will go to boobies! Jiggle jiggle jiggle…”

Amelia used her hands to grope and shift Rachael’s breasts, teasing them and using her fingers to circle the nipples resting on top. Rachael tried to continue the game, but her chest was very sensitive and the feeling of the hands was hard to ignore. As the time limit got closer and closer, she made one last effort to shrug off the hands and point the TV remote to finish the game, but Amelia was prepared. She clinged on as hard as she could and gently pinched Rachael’s nipples, earning a moan from the girl as she closed her eyes and shuddered.

Rachael resigned herself to her fate as she saw the TV flash with a “Fail!” sign. She turned to scowl at Amelia, who just responded by sticking her tongue out and giggling.

“D’aww, Mrs Busty failed because her nips are fun to play with!”

“Hey! That wasn’t fair! No one else interfered when you were playing....”

“Yeah, but you’re so fun to tease! I wonder what’s gonna happen since you lost!”

The question was answered very quickly as a yellow tentacle shot out of the machine and sized up Rachael. Before she got a chance to look at the appendage, it darted down and went under her skirt, making her suddenly self conscious of her uncaged member than hung below. She took deep breaths from the fear of the situation before feeling a small prick on her dick, like an injection. As soon as the pin-like feeling was gone, so was the tentacle, retracting into the device.

“Huh, that wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been…” Rachael almost felt disappointed in the lack of things that had happened to her when she was suddenly struck with a funny feeling in her gut. It almost felt as if something was travelling through her and trying to escape.She lifted the waistband of her hips to look, but all she could see was her dick, slightly twitching from what she assumed to be the needle-like prick earlier.

Trying to ignore the feeling, she got on with playing the game alongside her friends but before long, something felt off. The feeling in her gut had slowly built up and she couldn’t hold it together anymore.

“S-sorry girls, I need to go to the little g-gah… little girls room.”

Faye seemed concerned over the way her friend had stuttered. “Is everything ok? You seem a bit off.”

“Yeah, I’m fine, just a-angh, just feeling a bit ill.”

Having made her excuses, Rachael ran off and locked herself in the bathroom. Wanting a better view of the scenario, she stripped off her skirt. Now nude from the waist down, she could see her petite dick was twitching, almost as if it had a life of its own. She reached down to touch it, the delicate feel of her fingers sending shivers down her spine. She slowly peeled back her foreskin, shocked at what she saw.

Where her cock had been was now a series of black tentacles, all squirming against each other. They were all thin, but seemed very flexible and were bundled together to form the original shape of her cock. Feeling shocked yet curious, she reached down and ran her hand over the bundle. It felt sticky, but the sensations it sent through her were just like if her regular appendage was there. Upon a bit of experimenting, she realized that each tentacle felt like its own dick and could cum independently (not that she’d cum after instructions from her partner).

Taking a deep breath in, Rachael put her skirt back on and left the bathroom. She didn’t know how long she could hide this from the others, but she needed to hide it as long as she could. As she sat back down, she shot a glance over to Faye who looked at her, concerned over what could possibly be happening.

As the game continued and the turns kept on rolling through, Rachael found it harder and harder to keep her composure. After taking another bathroom break, she looked and found that not only were the tentacles bigger, but they were also merging into her - she now had a black spot on her crotch where the tentacles connected. They were also squirming more, sending bizarre feelings through her as she tried to hide the small bulge under her skirt.

The worst part was that the stripping had continued as well. Amelia now barely had anything on - one side of the leggings and one sleeve of her outfit was all that was left, exposing all of her private parts - that she was enjoying a bit too much; her nips were erect and she was clearly swaying her hips back and forth, still unable to orgasm, leaving her wet and wanting more pleasure. Faye was also naked, save for one leg still covered by her shorts. She was acting surprisingly bashful, trying to cover her bare crotch but her arousal was evident from the fluid running down her legs. Rachael had been lucky as her skirt had been left alone, even if the rest of her clothes had now completely disappeared.

Before long, Rachael was struggling to keep it contained. Her legs were shaking as the pressure in her crotch grew and grew. The squirming feeling only grew as she got more and more aroused at the naked bodies around her, reaching a peak as Amelia leaned over and whispered into her ear.

“So… what are you hiding under that skirt?”

Rachael immediately flinched. “N-NOTHING! I mean, there’s nothing to hide, seriously!”

“Hm? Then why won’t you let me look under your skirt?”

“NO! There’s n-no need for that!”

Despite the objections, Amelia moved to lift Rachael’s skirt up. However, before she could do anything, a black tendril tightened around her wrist, stopping it.

“W-what the-”

Amelia started to question what was happening but before she could say anything else, another black tendril shot into her mouth, filling it with some sort of mysterious liquid that she was forced to swallow. As soon as she finished swallowing, she felt her body heating up. The tentacle 

darted back into her mouth, now thrusting into her as if trying to fuck her mouth into submission.

Faye watched on in horror as her eyes traced the tentacle head down to below Rachael’s skirt. The skirt was flipped up by two tentacles, letting Faye see what had happened to Rachael’s body. Her crotch was now completely black with some sort of thong design covering her. Coming out of the black was an uncountable amount of tentacles, all swirling around each other, waiting for something to do. She tried to look away, but she just couldn’t; the whole thing was fascinating. Her gaze focused in as several of the tentacles noticed that she was looking and flew towards her, increasing in size and changing shape to become more phallic.

As the tentacles reached Faye, they stopped just in front of her face to size her up. Faye wanted to run away, but knew that with the speed they had just moved, she probably wouldn’t stand a chance. The tentacles seemed to be acting apprehensive, as if scared to do anything. Looking over to Rachael, Faye noticed that she looked scared of what was happening and it seemed to be influencing the tentacles’ movement; the one in Amelia’s mouth had stopped moving and was now hovering in front of her face.

“Guys, I’m scared…” Rachael was on the verge of tears. “I’m scared of what these are and what they’re doing.”

Amelia coughed as she spoke, trying to soothe Rachael despite the arousal burning through her. “I think that those tentacles respond to what you feel. M-maybe you can control them? Give it a go… try fucking me. Hard.”

Faye and Rachael were surprised at what Amelia said about the controlling of the tentacles, but her final comment made their eyes widen with lust.

“I don’t know what they did, but one of them made me swallow something and it… oh god it’s made me so horny. Please, I don’t care anymore, fuck me. Wreck me, make me your bitch, just help me get rid of this burning sensation! Ahnggg I need it soo bad!!”

Apprehensively, Rachael started to focus hard. She could feel each tentacle individually, eventually stopping all of them from moving apart from the one in front of Amelia. She slowly let the tentacle drift around Amelia’s body, slightly brushing her arm which caused her to swoon. The tentacle travelled south, stroking her leg now, making her moan in sheer delight and anticipation.

“Nngh, yeah, that’s it… just a bit higher, and then you can drive it in me and wreck me. I wonder what they’re gonna do? Maybe it’ll change my body and I’ll end up a bimbo with massive tits, plump lips ready to suck, a tight ass and permanently soaked pussy. Maybe it’ll change my personality and turn me into a grovelling bottom bitch only able to get off by being told how worthless she is. Maybe it’ll dump eggs in me and I’ll be made into nothing more than a breeding machine, destined to give birth over and over… Ah, I can’t take it anymore, just-!”

Rachael had heard enough. Hearing her partner talk about all the dark fantasies she had made her even more horny than she had been, and she decided to take action. She had shoved one tentacle straight into her open mouth, filling it with the unusual taste. The other tentacle had also stopped teasing her, now sloshing around in her wet folds, making rivulets of cum soak Amelia’s thighs.

After the initial penetration, Rachael let go of any fear or inhibition, letting her new appendages do their work. She plunged the one in Amelia’s mouth in and out at a breakneck speed, making her gurgle and causing spit to gather in her mouth. Amelia was pretty good at controlling her gag reflex from practise, but the tentacle was regularly trying to ram her throat, causing her to gag slightly. Sensing some sort of restriction, the tentacle let loose a different fluid, lubricating itself and making its job easier.

While Amelia was enjoying the appendage in her mouth, the one in her pussy was satisfying her so much more. She had quickly adjusted to the feeling of it penetrating her, moving swiftly and recklessly, constantly reaching just deep enough to make her want it to go deeper and knock against her innermost sanctum. While she loved the length, she couldn’t get enough of how thick it had become. It had slowly been getting thicker as she was being fucked and it was to the point where she was as stretched as she could get before discomfort. She could feel every nook and cranny along the side of it; it was sheer bliss for her.

Rachael was enjoying the dominating feeling over her partner. Usually, she was the submissive one and she loved that position but something about being the dominant one tonight was turning her on beyond belief. She felt herself wanting to cum, feeling it burn deep within her. Wanting to milk it as much as she could, she focused and singled out the tentacles that were playing with Amelia, letting the feeling of cum slowly flow through them up to the very tip.

Without any warning, Amelia felt the warm splash of cum fill her pussy and mouth. The taste was different from when she had sucked it directly out of Rachael, almost tasting like peaches. It also set her nerves on fire. She had wanted to cum for a while, but whatever she had been injected with was still working, holding her on the brink of orgasm without any traces of going over. However, the effect was slowly wearing away, letting her get even closer to the edge, frustrating her to near the point of tears. Even as the cum settled in her, the tentacles kept on thrusting, continuing the torturous ecstacy.

Rachael looked over to Faye, who was fingering herself at this point, fingers down to the second knuckle in her wet cavern. Rather than looking concerned. Faye had a look on her face that portrayed a feeling of jealousy. Amelia was into girls and getting all the dick, why couldn’t she share? Her fingers were good at pleasing herself, but they were nowhere near good enough to get her where she wanted to go. Luckily, Rachael caught on with what she was thinking and wanted to let her join in as well.

Faye removed her fingers from herself as Rachael sent two tentacles over to her. She slowly spread her legs as the black appendages surveyed her body, deciding how exactly to pleasure her. She closed her eyes and started taking deep breaths as she felt their gazes descend lower to her wanting hole. She appreciated their gazes until the two of them moved forward, pressing against her ass and pussy. As they penetrated her, her eyes shot open.

Faye had never had both holes filled at once before but she could certainly get used to the feeling. The one in her pussy was pressing gently deeper and deeper into her, making her shudder and her walls clench around it. The one in her ass was a lot less gentle, driving as deep as it could go before expanding to the widest it could, making her feel completely filled. Combining the feeling together proved to be sensory overload for her, almost knocking her out after the first thrust. The only thing keeping her awake was the shaking that was happening as they thrusted into her.

The room was filled with moans and grunts as Faye and Amelia were fucked harshly. Rachael was being assaulted with the senses of all the tentacles at once, sending a torrent of pleasure through her. Not wanting to miss out on the pleasure, Rachael took one of the tentacles and ran it against her own folds before slowly letting it fill her up. The feeling of knowing something akin to her own dick was fucking her made her feel like she was performing a forbidden act, but her lust for it overrode everything. She started to fuck herself as her eyes glazed over and tongue hung out of her mouth.

The three women loosened up completely as they were fucked. Amelia now had her hands wrapped around two more tentacles, jerking them off as her mouth and pussy were filled. Every nudge against her cervix made it give just a little bit more, her mind racing with thoughts of the tentacle spurting inside of her and filling her innermost sanctum. She ran her tongue over the tentacle as much as she could, now finding the taste somewhat addictive. She could feel that the injection earlier had nearly worn off with the fact that she was the closest she had ever been to orgasm without cumming. Any last nudge could send her over the edge.

Faye was also having as much fun with the tentacles as she could. She had one hand occupied with jerking off a stray tentacle that had come near her as her other hand was rubbing her clit. She had already cum multiple times from the stimulation of being the most full she had ever been and the tentacles weren’t letting up, if anything becoming more intense as time passed. Her pussy seemed to be content with just being pounded whereas her ass was feeling more and more full after ever thrust. It was now as thick as it could go and was seemingly driving deeper and deeper with every thrust - she swore she could almost see a bulge on her stomach after every thrust finished.

Rachael was the one enjoying the whole thing the most. The tentacles hadn’t cum yet, but they were certainly getting there from the feeling of them. She had already cum several times from the one she drove into her pussy, not letting it reach very deep into her but just deep enough to hit her favorite spots. Her hands rested by her side, having been playing with her breasts before she took two tentacles and let them suckle on her teats. The feeling was glorious, and she couldn’t wait for everything to come to a head.

Before long, she felt the swelling feeling as if she was gonna cum with a dick, only it was a lot more intense spread out amongst the various other tentacles. The sensation filled through them, becoming more intense as the feeling got to the tip of the appendages. Thankfully, the other girls had things to look forward to as well. The injection Amelia took had worn off and she was a hair length away from cumming. Rachael also had felt herself building up to having a truly fulfilling orgasm and was also right on the verge.

“G-guys oh god yes yes I’m cumming I’m-”

All three pairs of eyes went wide as the tentacles unleashed cum into their bodies. Amelia got a taste of the cum - it had a distinct fruity flavour to it, unlike any cum she had tasted before. All three of them felt it rushing into their waiting wombs, filling them to the brink until the cum slowly seeped out of the gaps between the appendage and their pussies. Faye’s ass was on fire as the cum filled her, spreading her open as it seeped deeper into her body. Rachael could hardly maintain composure as she felt the pleasure of being come into and cumming from her tentacles.

Amelia ended up being the best off, the cum inside her wearing away the last of the resistance in her and finally letting her cum. She could feel every little dent of the tentacle as she clenched down hard. She didn’t feel the tip of the tentacle hit her deepest points at just the right angle, extending her orgasm past what she thought was possible. Her vision went white as her body went completely limp, sensory overload finally taking over her.

Faye was the first to regain her composure. The tentacles slid out of her holes, leaving her slightly leaking and feeling hollow. She sat straight back down on the sofa, letting the juices stain the seat covers. She took a deep breath as she looked around at her friends; everyone was starting to come to and they seemed exhausted. Rachael’s crotch was now back to normal and Amelia had passed out from the pleasure, now fast asleep on the sofa. Rachael was seemingly shaking from everything that happened when Faye went over and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

“It’s okay, it’s over now…”

Rachael finally started to let tears flow down her cheeks as she leaned into Faye. It was finally all over. She stayed leaning against Faye for as long as she could, not caring that they were nude or that Rachael’s crotch had now returned to normal, her bare 2.5 inch rod showing itself. All they cared about was having caring human contact. Amelia slowly came around to the sound of a nose blowing into tissues and Faye giving Rachael a strong hug.

“Huh, guess it’s all over now…”

  
  
  


The game finished soon after with the three girls returning to some sense of normality. Their clothes returned in their complete state, and the orb that had started all the trouble blinked off. Amelia quickly put the game away in a closet, not wanting to see it again anytime soon. She let out a hearty yawn that the others followed with, making her realize that they were all exhausted from a combination of the games and alcohol.

“Girls, I think it’s time for bed.”

Rachael and Amelia usually enjoyed sleeping naked, but they decided to wear PJs on this night, just enjoying the comfort they brought. Rachael was wearing a simple blue vest and grey bottoms while Amelia had a white top and pink shorts. Faye had a long shirt that she liked to wear as she slept, which made the others laugh as they saw her pout that the others were so organised. Faye then keyed in that she hadn’t seen the bedroom before and was amazed as she entered.

The bedroom had a deep shade of green on the walls and had a massive window overlooking the city, just like in the main room. They had a king sized bed with a floral pattern design for the duvet and sheets. One wall was covered by a walk-in wardrobe that she could see was filled with all sorts of outfits, some of which seemed normal (Amelia hung up all her blouses to keep them clean) and some not so normal (she could clearly see some sort of sailor and maid outfits in there). They also had a small makeup stand in there, with a small display for a variety of jewelry.

“So Faye, hope you don’t mind, but we’ll all be sharing a bed.”

Faye shot Amelia a look that was all too knowing.

“After what happened earlier, I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

  
  


\----------------

The following morning brought hangovers to all three of them. Faye got off the best, always faring well with them, with Rachael seemingly struggling the most. They were all sitting around a table, drinking their caffeinated drink of choice (Amelia always preferred coffee for a hangover) and eating away at some croissants as a breakfast treat. None of them had changed into proper clothes yet, but none of them wanted to really - the current atmosphere was nice and relaxed.

“Sorry babes, gotta go to the little girly room quick.”

Rachael made her excuses as she ran to the bathroom. Amelia just sighed - Rachael always had the worst hangovers, usually resulting in her having to take a couple of days off work to look after her. She turned to talk to Faye.

“That was a fun night, eh? I’m just glad I haven’t ended up loopy this time…”

“Ah, that’s what happened that morning when you-”

“Yeah, that was me being somewhat hungover. Normally my hangovers are very different but for some reason I got a normal one today. I blame the game.”

“I mean, it was certainly a fun one. I’m just glad my outfit wasn’t ruined.”

Amelia let out a grunt of agreement as Rachael re-entered the room and took her seat again. The three of them continued to eat in relative silence, enjoying each other’s company before Faye shuffled in her seat and cleared her throat, the other women looking up and facing her, ready to hear whatever she had to say. She took a deep breath before starting to speak.

“Y’know, I really enjoyed last night, but not just because of the games. Ever since I met you, Amelia, my life has felt so different. I thought I knew what I was doing with my life but now, there’s so much I don’t know about and I want to know about. I guess what I’m trying to say is… Amelia, you made me an offer to join you in making these games and, well, this is me saying yes. I want to be a part of this. I want to make these games.”

Faye slouched slightly and closed her eyes as she took a breath. It took a lot for her to finally say that. As she brought her head back up and opened her eyes, she saw Rachael with her head in her hands, seemingly on the verge of tears, whereas Amelia was just smiling softly, head resting on her hands, leaning forward on the table.

“I had a feeling you were gonna say that eventually. I’m happy though. Welcome on board.”

Rachael, no longer able to keep her emotions under wraps, ran around the table to pull Faye into a tight hug, almost smothering her with her chest.

“Yay, you’re finally on our side! I can’t wait, this is gonna be so much fun! What game are you gonna make first?”

“...dunno… can’t breathe… smothered in boobs…”

Rachael suddenly realized how badly she was covering Faye’s face, quickly stepping back and letting Faye take a deep breath. “Ohmigosh, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to choke you!”

“Hehe, it’s fine. So… when do we make a start on this whole thing?”

Amelia spoke up, realizing she needed to step in for the rest of the conversation. “It’s not gonna start immediately, there’s gonna be some stuff I need to sort out first. I’ll give you some books to take home, you’ll need to do a little bit of reading before we get anything started.”

“Great, more reading on top of my uni work…”

“Don’t worry, it won’t be too much. Just two books. I’m not gonna make a start on anything until you know what game is gonna be your first one so just let me know when you have an idea. Before you ask, when you know, you’ll know.”

After getting dressed and gathering up the books she needed to read, Faye left the flat and headed off to the game store with a spring in her step. Amelia waved her off before pulling her phone out and making a quick phone call.

“Hey, it’s me. I’ve got someone who wants to join the game-making business. No, I haven’t split, they’re someone… external. Could you- Yes, I know, it hasn’t happened before but I genuinely think this could work. Just give me a chance… ok, send the stuff over. Don’t tell mum, no matter what you do. Ok. Love you bro. See you soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters so close together? Must be a christmas miracle or something!
> 
> In all honesty, I'm super happy with how this chapter turned out. Also let me develop some more plot, for what the plot is. There's quite a bit more of plot coming soon, for better or worse... but don't worry, horny times will still be coming. Heh.
> 
> As per usual, feedback, kudos, whatever is appreciated. Love y'all nerds
> 
> INDEX  
> GAME PLAYED  
> All On One  
> Minigame set, complete with DVD and bonus sphere. Minigames affect players in various ways as you make laps around a board

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is a long time coming.
> 
> So, I initially started posting this story earlier in the year. However, I reached a massive brick wall when writing and pretty much stopped for a while. However, lately, I've been getting back into it and thus I've decided to go back and redo the story... kinda.
> 
> I've got 6 chapters fully written out and I'll be going through them and touching them up, as well as developing a bit more story. If you've read the original, you won't notice the differences immediately, especially with this chapter, but hopefully it'll be more obvious as time goes on.
> 
> I'll just be posting the already completed chapters as I finish retouching them, with hopefully another fully original chapter before the end of the year.
> 
> EDIT: Games will be explained in the description of the chapter, but I'm gonna remove the character bios for now. Will probably post them once I feel like I've created and introduced all the characters I'm happy with
> 
> Feedback is appreciated. See y'all whenever chapter 2 is improved.
> 
> INDEX
> 
> Game played:  
> Try Your Luck: Game of chance. Objective is to collect money to gamble within games. Games involve various gamble mechanics on board or with provided items e.g dice and coins. Loss involves loss of money or “penalties”. Win by getting a set amount of money or opponent losing all money.  
> Known effects: Body transformation, appliance of sex toys to body


End file.
